Across A Land
by MystWriter07
Summary: “It’s been three years she probably isn’t even the same girl that left us to find him.” Her voice was harsh, but he could tell she was fighting back tears...Complete!
1. Prelude

Across A Land

Prelude

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, not me, except for Hokori.

A young woman sat alone, her legs drawn up to her chest. Her deep chocolate colored eyes danced with the fire in front of them, her ink black hair blew lightly in the night wind. A shiver ran down her spine as the call of a wolf echoed in the air. He was coming. Would he have news for her?

The wind kicked up to tornado speeds, but she didn't flinch. Soon the wind stopped, and a man stood in the spot of the funnel. His black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with brown wolf fur covering his arms, legs, and shoulders. A metal breast plate protected his chest, matching the sword at his side. More wolf fur wrapped around his waist with a limp tail completing the youkai oujis' appearance. His dark brown eyes were serious as he spoke her name. "Kagome," his voice was quite, tight.

"Koga," The woman's voice was rough, as if she hadn't spoken aloud in a long time. Her eyes slowly turned up to him. "Anything? Have any of your pack seen him?"

"No, but they've heard word. Rumor has it that a youkai has been ravaging the Northern Lands." The oujis' voice dropped to a whisper as he finished his message. "Red eyes. Silver hair." The woman nodded stiffly at his final words.

"Thank you. If he's in the North, then that is where I must go." Her head lowered slightly. The male crouched at the girl's side. His clawed hand reached out to cup her cheek. He pulled her face up to his, sealing his lips with hers. She lightly returned his affection before kindly pulling away.

"Kagome, if you can't—" The youkai started, but the woman pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know, Koga, but I can't give up on him, not yet."

"It's been three years, Kagome." He said, pulling her hand away from his lips.

"I won't give up until I find him." Her voice left no room for argument. Both sets of brown eyes fought for control of the situation. The youkai finally sighed and stood back up.

"Alright Kagome, we'll keep looking." He smiled down at her. "You haven't changed at all."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled back. The ouji bowed slightly before running off, kicking up wind and dust, before leaving the woman alone again.

She turned back to her fire. It was getting late. Her eyes turned once again to her only companion, Hokori, a gift from Kuroro. The neko had grown up at the Miko's side for her three years of travel. The youkai had fallen asleep at the Miko's side, as always, as the sun had set. One of the crystal blue eyes blinked open at the woman.

"So, you heard that did you?" The 19-year old asked lightly. The youkai picked up his head and stared intently at his master. She smiled and rubbed the neko's head lightly. "Better get some sleep, we're heading north in the morning."

The neko growled softly in agreement, laying his head back down on his large paws. The woman sighed lightly as she lay back against his stomach, resting her had against his soft dusty-blue fur. "We'll find him, right Hokori?" Tears filled her eyes. The youkai nudged his head against her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry, good night." Her eyes fell closed, forcing her mind to shut down, as she had learned to do since He had left.

Tomorrow they would head to the Northern Lands, and finally find him. They would stop his slaughter. _She would bring him back._

A/N: Alright, my new fic. This is just a prelude, (obviously) but I want to know if people like this, or if I should go back to the drawing board. Please leave a review and let me know, it would be greatly appreciated.

Myst


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!

Sisana: Thank you for finding time to review for me, it means so much that you still watch my stuff.

lil-kag0m3: I'm sorry it took me over two weeks to update, but I've had a bunch of stuff to catch up on for school, and with Christmas coming, finals are right around the corner, but after that, I hope things will slow down enough to give me LOTS of writing time. I'm glad you like Kagome and Koga, and I am honored to know that I am on your alert list. Bows Thank you for taking the time to read and review my fic.

Inuyashbich: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Youkai99Angel: Thank you, I'm glad to have been able to come up with something original. Hope to hear from you after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the Inu Co, but I do own Mayoka, who appears later in this chapter.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. It was cold already; she would need to get out her blanket. Her chocolate orbs disappeared again as she sighed. The sun hadn't come up yet, but the horizon was slowly lightening. The Miko wasn't ready to rise just yet.

A large, rough tongue ran across her cheek seconds later. She batted the youkai's muzzle away. "Come on, Hokori, it's not even sunrise yet!" The Miko smiled and flipped onto her side, facing away from the Neko's head. He didn't give up, nudging her back moments later. The woman laughed and sat up. "Alright, alright, I'm awake for good." She rubbed his head affectionately. Hokori closed his blue orbs and purred in pleasure.

"Breakfast?" Kagome asked a few minutes later. The Neko nodded, rising to his feet. The Miko turned to the dead fire and suddenly froze. The memories of the night before snapped to the front of her mind. "Koga…" she breathed. Hokori stopped his walk to look at his master. His eyes seemed to ask "_What?_" The woman snapped out of her trance and turned to the youkai. "We don't have time, we've got to move, Hokori." She got to her feet, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows as she ran at the Neko.

"We've got to head north, now." The Miko jumped onto his back. He roared before jumping into the air, ice crystals flaring around his feet to keep him in the sky. Kagome stared straight ahead as her stomach tied in knots, trying to kill all of the butterflies living there. _What if I do find him?_ Her eyes closed, and a vision on her last encounter with him came into view.

"_Inu-Yasha!" She screamed as he again jumped at the large youkai in front of him. The hanyou was already badly wounded, with blood dying his haori and hakama a deeper red. The priestess winced as Inu-Yasha was thrown to the ground again._

"_I'll kill you!" He yelled, attacking the youkai again. A laugh that was mixed with a growl came from the youkai as its jaws closed around Inu-Yasha's transformed Tetsusaiga. The hanyou's golden eyes widened in surprise and then fear as the Fang began to crack. "No…" The blade shattered, sending thousands of crystals into the air. The hanyou slowly began to fall backward, his eyes flashing red as he fell._

"_INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed, running forward to catch the fallen boy. She fell to her knees at his side, unsure of what state she would find the hanyou in. "Inu-Yasha, can you hear me?" She stroked his bangs off of his forehead. "Oh Inu-Yasha…"_

_The priestess gasped as an extremely long clawed had grabbed her wrist. "Inu—Inu-Yasha?" She stammered. His eyes snapped open, blood red eyes with aqua pupils staring back at her. His breath was hot as her pulled her closer to his face. She winced as his claws bit into her wrist. His growls shook her; his eyes melting her._

_It was a stand off._

"_Inu-Yasha…?" She breathed again. His eyes snapped back into focus. He gave and unnatural battle cry as he flipped her over so that her back was against the ground with him over her. He pulled his left arm back, his claws flashing. Kagome shrieked as pain ripped through her stomach and chest. Her tear-filled eyes slowly opened._

_He knelt over her now. His left hand covered in blood. **Her** blood she realized in horror. He snarled again as he flexed his arm, ready to finish his attack. She closed her eyes again, waiting._

"_KAGOME!" Another male voice shouted. Her eyes blinked open again as the weight of the hanyou was torn off her._

"_Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, dropping to the younger girl's side. The Taijiya's eyes narrowed as she saw the four large gashes running across her best friend's body. Kagome smiled around her grimace._

"_That bad, hu?" The priestess turned her head away. "Don't let him get away, Sango. Pleas bring him back…"_

The memory faded then. Kagome had fainted, the later workings of that day lost to her. The Miko sighed slowly as she raised her left wrist to her face. The scar was still there; five circles, from the hanyou's deadly claws. The Miko wrapped her arms around Hokori's neck as she rested her cheek against his fur.

Sango and Miroku had been too worried about her to go after Inu-Yasha as he ran off. Kagome remembered waking up two days later, calling for the hanyou. The Taijiya was the only one left in the hut at the time; it hadn't taken much to get away, Sango had felt bad for her friend. Kagome guessed the older girl had figured she wouldn't make it far.

She was wrong.

Kagome had grabbed her bow and arrows, ignoring her pain, as she made her way out of the village and into the forest. There the priestess had met up with Kuroro, receiving Hokori as a gift. The Neko had taken to the injured girl immediately, helping her get away. The priestess went after Inu-Yasha, never looking back, promising not to return until she had found the hanyou.

"Are you alright Hokori?" Kagome asked. The Neko turned his head slightly to look up at the woman. He growled lightly. "Good," she sighed, sitting up again. Her mind wandered to Kikyo, as she knew Inu-Yasha's so often used to. What had happened to the older Miko? Was she really dead? _She wouldn't have let Inu-Yasha get away…_ Kagome set her jaw defiantly. _I can't think like that now, I'll bring him back._ "Come on, Hokori, let's hurry." Kagome said, fisting her hands into the thick fur of the Neko's neck. He roared as the crystals around his paws grew, and he ran through the air quicker.

((Across A Land))

The Taijiya sighed as the Houshi came back to her side. Her hand tightened on her large bone boomerang as they continued to walk. "How can she keep going, alone?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head slowly, sadly.

"She is more determined than ever, Lady Sango." He replied. She sighed again as she lowered her head.

"It's all my fault, all of it."

"Now, now, nothing is your fault." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Her teeth grinded together before she threw herself into the man's chest. He was surprised at her sudden action, but soon wrapped his arms around her. "Sango…"

"I let her go, I didn't stop her." The Taijiya sobbed into his robes. He rubbed her back lightly, shushing her softly.

"Kagome made her own choice, Sango." He tried to comfort her. The woman pulled away then, wiping her eyes.

"You're right, Miroku, and now we must make our own." Her eyes danced with unshed tears, as she stared into the grey eyes of the man.

"What are you saying Sango?" His eyes were filled with question.

"It's been three years; Kagome probably isn't even the same girl that left us to find Inu-Yasha." Her voice was harsh, but Miroku could tell she was fighting back tears.

"So you want to stop looking?" He asked softly.

"I need to move on, Kohaku is dead, and Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo have left. It is time for me to return home; time to rebuild the Taijiya village." She smiled slightly as her thin fingers stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, Miroku, but I'm tired, tired of hurting."

He rested his hand over hers, gently stopping her motion. "As am I, dear Sango." He took a silent breath before he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft, warm kiss. At first she stiffened, but there was no alternative motive behind this kiss, and soon she relaxed into his touch.

Four years. He had waited four long years to be able to kiss her beautiful lips, and now he pulled away. "If you would allow me, my dear Sango, I would like to accompany you back to your village." He whispered.

She just stared at him for a second, unblinking. "Um, sure, if you'd like." She finally replied, coming out of her trance. He smiled.

"I'd like that very much." They smiled at each other until Kirara purred softly, rubbing against both of their shoulders with her large head. Sango turned to the youkai.

"Let's go then." She whispered. The Houshi nodded as he helped the woman onto her companion's back, before getting on behind her. "Come on, Kirara, it's time to go home." The Taijiya said as the Neko jumped into the sky.

((Across A Land))

Mayoka leaned down again to pick some more flowers. Her mother would be so happy to see all of the beautiful colors. The little girl straightened up as the wind picked up suddenly. Her chocolate hair stung her face and eyes as it whipped around in the wind. Her eyes widened, ignoring her pain, as a dark figure suddenly appeared standing on the hill in the distance.

She watched in a mix of terror and wonder as the new arrival lifted their hand, bringing darkness over the land. Lightning and thunder accented the silhouette as it suddenly began to move. Deadly long claws flashed in the lightning, as bloody red rubies locked with her own coal black orbs.

Mayoka's hand dropped the flowers back to the ground. An ear shattering scream echoed through the hills as the intruder reached her.

((Across A Land))

Hokori's ears twitched as Kagome's head turned to her right. "You heard that?" The Miko whispered. The Neko nodded slightly. "Come on, I sense death." She added almost silently. Hokori growled lightly, turning to follow the scent to the ground.

This was not the first time the Miko had followed a trail of death. It seemed every time she got a lead, he would have destroyed a path through the area. Many times as she buried the bodies and said prayers for their souls, she would wish to just move on, instead of letting him get a greater head start.

Hokori lightly landed in the middle of a burned out village. The Miko's hands clenched into fists in the youkai's fur in anger as her head lowered to chest. Her teeth grinded together as she screwed her eyes closed. "Damn it!" She yelled suddenly, her face rising up to the heavens. Her head slowly lowered again. _He destroyed another village…_

It was another second before the Miko relaxed slightly and got off the Neko's back. Her chocolate orbs scanned the wreckage slowly. _I'd better get started on burying the dead then…_ She walked forward, Hokori following. Kagome stopped and lightly smiled at her companion. "Take a rest, go get some food, as soon as I'm done here, we'll be moving on." The woman pushed her way into the closest hut.

Kagome stood just inside the door. She listened as Hokori walked off, before starting to pull the family out of the hut. The blood was fresh; he had to of been here not long ago. As the Miko moved to the next hut, someone grabbed her ankle.

"Help—me." The man's rough voice called out. The Miko instantly dropped to her knees at the villager's side. She quickly looked over the wounds leaking blood. She applied pressure to the main gash across his chest.

_There's no way he'll survive much longer._ Kagome thought. She didn't allow her knowledge to show on her face.

"It was a youkai…" The villager stammered. "A youkai from hell…" His eyes unfocused, seeming to return to the scene. "It brought darkness and death…" The man's breath was becoming ragged. "It killed them all…they're all dead…" His heart stopped as the breath left his body forever.

Kagome slowly moved her bloody hands from the man's chest. It killed her to hear those things about her beloved hanyou; her beloved Inu-Yasha. "Rest in peace." She whispered.

Hokori returned suddenly, flying in from the air. "What is it?" The Miko asked, whirling to her friend. He wouldn't have flown the short distance unless there was a reason. He motioned with his head for her to follow. She did so without hesitation, the two sprinting out of the village, and toward a field filled with flowers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

lil-kag0m3:blushes: You are too kind. Thank you so much for the review; you were my only one…. But you really made me work faster, not to mention cut out on doing some of the homework that I had, but this chapter is finally up. Please let me know if it is as good as the last!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, not me, although I do own both Hokori and Mayoka

She was still alive

She couldn't believe it.

The Miko pressed two fingers to the child's neck, her ear close to the mouth. There was a pulse, and breath entering her body. Kagome lifted her head to look at Hokori. "We need to get her back to the—" She stopped herself. If the girl woke in that village, she probably wouldn't take it well. "Stay with her, I need to go find some supplies." The woman said instead. The Neko nodded slightly before laying down around the child protectively.

Kagome took of at a run back to the village. She quickly began to look through the huts, trying to find unburned bandages for the injured girl.

The Miko was on the last hut, if there were no bandages in here, she would have to improvise. A silent sigh left the woman's lips as she found an unburned trunk filled with medical supplies. She didn't stop to celebrate, quickly closing the lid and hefting the wooden box onto her back. She ran back out of the hut and village, her heart racing.

She dropped to her knees as she reached the child's side. Her hands worked quickly, cleaning and dressing the wounds she could find. Her heart and soul reached out to the girl; if she lived, she would be the first to survive one of Inu-Yasha's attacks.

((Across A Land))

The sun had almost completely set in the western horizon. The dark haired Miko sighed silently as she leaned back onto her feet. Hokori was off hunting for his dinner, so it was only the tow females left. Kagome looked at her bloody hands. She had done all she could. It was up to the child now.

Hokori returned about an hour after dark, carrying a rabbit carefully between his fangs. The Miko smiled up at him from her position on the ground. The Neko sat at her side, holding out the meat to her. "Thank you," the woman whispered, taking the food lightly. "Please watch over her." Kagome got to her feet, and walked toward the village again. She would need to clean up; cook and eat the rabbit as well.

((Across A Land))

Mayoka was having trouble breathing. Something was tightly wrapped around her chest. She tried to move, it was impossible. _What's going on?_ Her dark eyes slowly opened. She was met by a soft growl, and something soft keeping her warm. She slowly, and stiffly, turned her head to see what it was.

She gasped and tried to pull away from the youkai, not getting very far before clutching her chest in pain. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to ignore her pain. _Where's Okaasan?_

The Neko had gotten to its feet now, towering above her. The girl began to shake in fear. The youkai's blue eyes stared into her, seeming to search her soul.

"Hokori?" A woman asked drowsily. Mayoka turned to the human as she appeared at her side. Coal clashed with chestnut as the woman's eyes snapped alert. "You're awake." The woman stated. Mayoka was beginning to wish that she was staring down that Neko youkai instead of this dark eyed woman.

"Wh—Where's my Okaasan?" The child stammered. The woman glanced at the Neko before asking her own question to Mayoka.

"What do you remember?"

((Across A Land))

Kagome turned back to the suddenly conscious child in front of her. "Do you remember what happened?" The Miko pressed again. She could see the fear in the child's black eyes. She slowly nodded to Kagome.

"A youkai… it was a youkai… It came from the village… I could see the blood… It was covered in it…" The girl trembled as her head lowered, her eyes locking on a single flower still standing on the ground between them. "She's—she's dead, isn't she?" The younger human muttered, her shaking hands clenching into little fists.

Kagome could see the tears fall from the coal black eyes, landing on the dry ground silently. The woman didn't know what to say. Her old self wanted to comfort the weeping child, but her hardened mind wanted to just move on; after all, the girl had survived. The child clutched at her chest in pain as she began to sob.

"Was she in the village?" Kagome finally asked softly. The girl slowly looked up into the woman's eyes. She didn't need to say a word; the child's eyes said it all. "Everyone in the village was killed… sumimasen." Those words felt rough; apologizing to anyone but Hokori and sometimes Koga was hard.

"I—I see…" The girl stuttered, lowering her head again. Kagome searched for something to say.

"What's your name?" It was the first thing that came to mind. The young girl sniffled as she lifted her head again. The Miko smiled kindly.

"Mayoka…"

"Mayoka, that's a pretty name." The woman said softly. There was a tight silence.

"What's your name?" Mayoka asked to break the heavy air. Kagome's eyes snapped back into focus.

"Hu? Oh, my name's Kagome, and this is Hokori." She replied, motioning to the Neko standing just behind her. He growled lightly in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing out here?" The younger girl added, her dark eyes scanning over the woman.

She had her black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and then braided so that it fell to below her waist, with a set of bangs hanging loosely around her tan face. She wore the purple armor of what looked like a Taijiya warrior, but Mayoka knew that the Taijiya's had been whipped out four years ago. There was a small dagger tied to Kagome's ankle, with a full sword tied to her waist. The woman had a quiver of arrows over her back, and a bow resting beside her. Her deep chestnut eyes seemed hard, as if she was hiding some deep, dark, _painful_ secret.

"I'm looking for something…someone." Kagome answered softly. She turned her head to look at the eastern horizon as the sun began to rise.

"Who?" The girl asked.

"What?" The Miko snapped, her eyes dancing with a dangerous fire as she turned to the child. Mayoka shook under the hard glare of the older woman.

"Wh—who are you—looking for?" The girl stammered. The pain in her chest suddenly intensified. She gasped silently in pain, screwing her eyes shut.

"That is none of your business, Mayoka." Kagome growled, standing up sharply. The younger female began to pant in pain as her lungs began to burn without air. Almost instantly the woman was on her knees again, trying to help the child. "Mayoka, can you hear me?" She called as the girl feinted again. "Open your eyes!" Kagome shouted, shaking Mayoka lightly.

The Miko opened the girl's shirt to check the bandages. "Damn it…" She hissed, seeing the blood seeping through the cloth. She touched the wound cautiously, and her fingers came back bloody. She lifted her dark eyes up to the Neko at her side. "The bleeding hasn't stopped; we need to get some more herbs. Help me carry her to the river, Hokori." The Miko lifted the child effortlessly into her arms before sitting on the Neko's back. They were instantly in the air, flying to the running water.

((Across A Land))

He sat in the cave, his back resting against the hard rock wall. His hand clenched and unclenched in a fist. He was still covered in blood, the stench burning into his nose. But he wanted more… No, that wasn't right, killing humans was wrong.

_Don't you remember how they treated you… like you were a disease._

No… not all of them…

_Kikyo… she sealed you to that tree._

Kagome… The young girl's face flashed in front of his eyes. He knew she was following him…

_That bitch is nothing…_ His mind blanked out and he let out an inhuman roar, running out of the cave into the newly rising sunlight.

Kagome…

((Across A Land))

The Miko's chocolate eyes darted to the silent form on the bank. The bleeding had finally stopped, after Kagome had cleaned out the wound, applied new ointments, and rewrapped her bandages. That Mayoka was a fighter, she almost reminded the woman of herself.

Kagome closed her eyes as she slid into the cold water, her under kimono still on; she had learned to be ready at any second for attack. She held her breath as her head was completely submerged in the liquid. The quick bath felt good as it washed away all of the grime and blood from her body. Her head lifted from the water again and she made sure Mayoka was still alright.

"Hey, Hokori," she called softly as she stepped out of the water, covering herself with a blanket. The Neko's ears twitched as he stared at the woman. She smiled softly at him as she stroked the top of his head. "We can't keep staying in one spot. He's moving on, destroying more villages." The Miko whispered as she sat in front of the fire chasing away the darkness around them once again. Hokori lay down next to her quietly.

"I don't want to leave the girl on her own, but…" She shook her head. The whole day had been spent trying to stabilize the child, one whole day in one spot. It had been two and a half years since the Miko had stayed that long in one spot. A moan broke the silence.

"Okaasan…?" Mayoka's eyes opened slowly as she searched for her mother. Kagome glanced at Hokori again before moving to the girl's side. The child's eyes were unfocused as her head turned to the Miko. "Mama…?" She blinked away the fogginess to get a better look. Sadness filled her dark eyes as her heart caught up with her mind.

"Are you alright, Mayoka?" The woman asked, softly stroking the child's bangs off of her forehead.

"Kagome-san…" Mayoka smiled half-heartedly as she sat up stiffly. The Miko didn't say anything, but her eyes were alert for any change in the girl's health. The two sat silently, until the younger female's voice broke in once again. "Gomen, I'm sure you need to move on." Kagome's eyes widened at the child's words. Mayoka tried to force a smile as she turned up to look at the woman. The Miko searched the girl's face silently.

"You heard then, did you?" She finally stated, crossing her arms over her chest, a hard stare on the girl. The child's head lowered, her eyes darting away from the older females.

"I won't lie about hearing what you said… I should have died…" Her tear filled eyes snapped up to Kagome's. "You should have left me to die." The child's voice was harsh. "I could have been with Okaasan!" She shouted. The Miko's heart tore in half at the girl's words, but her features remained impassive.

"Is that how you feel?" Her voice was as cold as her stare. "Fine then, in the morning I will go on, _without you_." Her words carried their own venom, a poison that paralyzed the child. Kagome stared at the girl another second before stiffly getting to her feet and moving to the other side of the fire.

Tears filled Mayoka's eyes again as she lay back down carefully, gingerly touching the wound on her chest. She hid her sob as she closed her eyes, one lone tear falling from each eye. _Okaasan… Kagome-san…_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Happy New year everybody! This is my small gift to all of you who have been faithfully reading. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and enjoy the new year of 2006!

LadieSesshy: Thank you for your review, I kept going, so here you are.

Jessica Lyn: Lol, I'm glad that you love it, I hope I did as well on this chapter, let me know!

EternalAffliction: First, I'd like to thank you for reviewing all of my previous chapters, that means a lot to me. Wow, thank you also for the complement on Kagome, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to type her like that…. Anywho, I talk about her going home a little later… in chapter four I believe actually… I'd like to thank again for your review, and hope to hear from you again!

Tippy-chan: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad to hear that I did a good thing by breaking Tetsusaiga, lol.

TakaiWolf: _You _like _my_ writing style! OMG! You would not believe how happy that makes me to hear that! Such a complement from you! Thank you:Cough: Anywho, here is more, I hope I did ok again. Let me know, pwetty pwease (I'll throw in a cookie :wink:) Ok, gotta get back to work, thank you for the review.

lil-kag0m3: Kagome doesn't treat Mayoka that bad does she? I meant for her to be cold, after all, she has learned to live that way with everything going on, but not truly cold, like a Sessho-maru cold. The chapters aren't too short are they? I mean, I just know I hate it when I wait for what seems forever, and then there is no real chapter updated anyway. Let me know, thanks. Ok, I'll stop talking now, thank you for the review, and hope to hear from you again!

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu-Yasha characters. My two characters are Mayoka and Hokori, k's? No suing poor me…**_

Kagome was in a silent rage as she pulled her cloth armor on over her under kimono. Her faithful companion watched quietly, out of the way. The Miko stopped, buttoning the last smooth button on her armor, turning to the Neko youkai. "Don't give me that look, Hokori, I did what she asked." The woman stated, sitting down again, staring into the slowly dying embers of the fire. The youkai moved to her side, purring lightly and rubbing his large head against her shoulder. She subconsciously rubbed at his triangle ears atop his head.

They sat quietly for an hour before Kagome broke the stillness on her own. "Dawn, we'll leave at dawn tomorrow. Get some rest while you can, Hokori, we need to make up for today. We can't let him get too far ahead of us again." She smiled ever so slightly as she hugged the Neko around the neck. He licked her cheek in response. She pulled away. "Good night then." She lay down so she was still facing the fire, using her arm as a pillow tonight instead of the Neko. She forced her eyes to close, and her mind to release to sleep.

Dawn would come too soon for the woman.

((Across A Land))

The horizon slowly began to lighten, turning the sapphire sky different shades of read and blue. Deep brown eyes opened as the light registered in her mind. It also registered a weight over her stomach, with extra warmth on her back. Her head slowly turned to look over her shoulder at the man sleeping behind her. A smile danced across her face as his warm breath blew across her cheeks. His fingers traced circles on her stomach through her clothes, sending shivers down her spine.

"Miroku…" The Taijiya moaned lightly as she relaxed her head, closing her eyes again.

"Yes my dear Sango?" The Houshi nibbled on her visible ear, sending waves of pleasure into the woman's blood.

"Stop." Sango had to get away. Now was not the time. She pulled out of her companion's arms, and sat up. He looked hurt as he also sat up. "We—we're almost back to the village." The Taijiya looked uncomfortable as she spoke, playing with her long hair and glancing at Kirara. "The quicker we get there, the quicker we can…" Her already hesitant voice trailed off as a blush painted her beautiful tan face.

Miroku's eyes lightened as he realized what she was implying. "Well then, let us not delay to get a move on." He replied, starting the fire again to cook the leftover fish from the night before.

((Across A Land))

Kagome retied her sword on her waist and slung her bow and quiver of arrows over one shoulder in the predawn light. Hokori finished his breakfast as he watched his master. "Alright, let's go then." The Miko said, standing up straight. The Neko rose to his feet at her side.

The woman looked across the fire for what felt like the millionth time since she had woken up. That damn child's voice wouldn't leave her head. _You can't just leave her here._ The old Kagome fought its way into her mind. _She's just a little girl._ The younger spirit pressed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The Miko grumbled as she moved toward the girl. Hokori followed closely, understanding his master's muttering. She silently knelt down at Mayoka's side. The girl's chest rose and fell steadily; she was healing quickly. The woman carefully leaned down, sliding her arms under the child's upper back and knees, before standing up, cradling the younger female tenderly. Kagome tried to smile at the Neko as she sat on his back. He growled lightly before jumping into the air.

((Across A Land))

"A youkai is coming, run for your lives!" The village scout shouted as he ran toward the village. The head elder ran to meet him.

"What are you saying! No youkai has attacked us since Lord Houshi Miroku blessed the lands!"

"Well this one broke through that!" The scout ran on, continuing to yell for the others to run as well. The elder turned back to look in the direction from which the younger man had come. He stared intently forward, all of the sounds fading around him. His deep black pooled eyes narrowed as he noticed the sky growing dark in the distance, with lightening strikes, but no thunder. Suddenly his eyes widened to rival the size of saucers as a red clad figure appeared from the darkness.

"Ru—!" The elder's "n" was cut off as blood filled his throat and mouth from the hole in his chest. _So…fast…_ The thoughts flitted across his mind as the world went black, his body crumpling to the ground.

((Across A Land))

The Miko held the child closer to her chest as Hokori stopped in the air. "What is it?" Kagome whispered. Her mind instantly began to work on how to protect both herself and Mayoka if attack should arise.

The Neko turned ever so slightly and the sight of smoke filled the woman's view. "Shit…" She muttered. "Let's hurry that way, Hokori, maybe he's close by." The youkai roared at his master's words, doing as he was told. _He's backtracking? This village is further South than the one Mayoka used to live in. I don't get it…doesn't he know I'm following so close behind this time? Or maybe it's a trap?_ The woman's breath caught in her throat as realization dawned on her. _He wants her dead…_ Her thoughts were cut short as the Neko landed on the ground once again.

Destroyed. That was the only word that came to mind as her hard brown eyes landed on the scene. There was no point in even looking for survivors; the huts were flattened to the ground, with deep red liquid leaking in rivers from under the wood. The woman set her jaw, fighting back her emotions as she slid off Hokori's back. She carefully put one of Mayoka's legs over the Neko's back, resting the child's chest and face against the youkai's soft neck fur.

"I'll be right—" She stopped, in a flash drawing her bow, spinning around to take aim at a youkai trying to sneak up behind her. There was a small scream as the blue Miko power clad arrow destroyed the youkai's body. Another arrow was instantly fitted to the string, giving and audible _twang_ as it was released to fly. Kagome dropped her bow to her left hand as her right slid her sword out of iis sheath, cutting two youkai in half as she did so.

"Get Mayoka out of here!" The woman called as she crouched to the ground, avoiding another clawed hand. Hokori wasted no time in doing what his master commanded, jumping into the air just as a youkai jumped at him. The Miko got back up, using her steel to block another attack. She cried out slightly as five claws snuck up behind her, digging their way into her right shoulder. The woman pushed the youkai in front of her away before whirling around to cut of the head of the youkai with her blood on its hands.

"Damn all of you!" She screamed, blue Miko energy burning the air around her. Her eyes flashed to a crystal blue as she focused her power. The youkai assault stopped suddenly. They stared in shock as the human's power grew. "You're wasting my time!" Her words sent sparks flying, forcing the youkai to retreat.

Another voice stopped them.

"Where are you going? Running from a human, you are despicable." The voice was like ice, freezing the woman's blood in her veins. She slowly released her power, allowing it to settle back into hiding in her body. "Long time, Kagome." One fang glistened in the sunlight as an endangered grin crossed his features. Her eyes never left him as she swallowed carefully.

"It has been…Sessho-maru."

((Across A Land))

Her eyes slowly began to open. She felt like she was flying. Her eyes completely appeared. She _was_ flying!

Mayoka sat up like a spring, teetering slightly before lying back down again. What was going on! The last thing the girl remembered was getting into a fight with Kagome-san. "Wait a second…" She sat up again, this time careful not to fall. "You're Hokori; you were with Kagome-san!" She said excitedly, a smile on her face. The Neko nodded slightly at her words. Her smile faded slowly as she remembered her harsh words to the older female.

"Is she still angry with me?" Mayoka whispered. The youkai stared intently at her for a second before shaking his large head. The smile just as slowly returned to the child's lips. "Where is she! Where is Kagome-san!" She bounced up and down happily, wanting to find the woman who had saved her life.

"Hey, Hokori, come down!" A male voice caught both youkai and human's attention. The Neko again did as asked, swooping to land softly on the ground, far away from his master's battle. "Yo, Kag—" The wolf ouji stopped his greeting as he realized the female on the Neko's back was not his Kagome. He growled, dropping into a fighting stance. "Where's Kagome?" He snarled, flexing his claws.

"Ka—Kagome-san is—I don't know wh—where she—is." The human stuttered, clutching Hokori's fur tightly. The ouji's nose worked, and he recognized both the scent of Kagome and old blood on the girl. The wolf hesitantly relaxed. He stared at the human another second before speaking.

"Who are you?"

((Across A Land))

He ran blindly, his nose was filled with so many scents. Blood… fire…blood… wood… blood… KAGOME'S BLOOD! He stopped instantly, skidding sideways.

_That bitch is nothing…_

He fought to regain control. The amethyst streaks on the sides of his face faded in and out as he fought the blackness.

My… Kagome…

He took off again, unable to stand still. He was running back toward the village he had been at that morning. He would finder her, and end this forever.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

EternalAffliction: Sorry, they don't run into each other for a little while, so you'll have to wait to find out. I hope this chapter is alright anyway.

lil-kag0m3: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Taeniaea: Here's an update. Thank you for the review.

Inutashio: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it.

Tippy-chan: Lol, well as for "calming" him down, you'll have to see if she can do that at all, let alone how. I haven't decided yet if she will succeed or not when they meet, and finally confront everything. Yes, I had to put Sessho-maru in this fic, I've been told that was what my fics have been missing in the past, so here he is, hope he throws good twists into this. OK, well, thank you for the review, enjoy chapter four.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu gang, not me, but Hokori and Mayoka are my characters, ok, there I said it. Enjoy chapter four!**_

"Who are you?" The ouji asked again. The child swallowed before her lips moved silently. His eyebrow rose slightly. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Mayoka, my name's Mayoka." The human repeated a little louder. Koga's nose worked again, catching no scent of the Miko around.

"Well then, Mayoka, you really don't know where Kagome is?" He questioned. The girl shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since last night…" She didn't tell the youkai about the fight they had had. Koga silently turned to Hokori then.

"Where is she?" He whispered, his eyes hinting worry. The Neko growled softly as he nodded toward the direction of his master's battlefield. Koga nodded stiffly. "Thanks." He moved to run off.

"Wait!" Mayoka called, stopping the ouji. His hazel orbs turned back.

"What is it, girl?" He growled.

"I want to come."

He gave a bark-like laugh. "You're injured, and a human child. What use could you be?"

"Please, she saved my life…" _ And I treated her so badly…_ "I wish to repay her somehow." Her voice was desperate, her eyes lowered. The youkai stared at her for a second before catching the Neko's eye. Hokori nodded ever so slightly, agreeing to watch over the child.

"Fine, just stay with Hokori." Koga finally stated. Her eyes brightened as she nodded.

"Thank you." She replied softly as the ouji took off in a tornado, the Neko jumping into the air after him.

((Across A Land))

He stopped, a new scent registering in his feuding mind. He sniffed the air before dropping to the ground on all fours. Neither hanyou or youkai liked this new scent, it meant competition.

_Sessho-maru…_

His head lifted as his bloody red eyes scanned the area. Kagome's blood was mixed with his half-brother's scent. Whether she was with him by choice the Inu didn't know.

He growled as he changed direction, following the new scent—toward the Western Lands boarder.

((Across A Land))

The wind blew softly against her skin, brushing her ebony hair against her neck and face. His silver strands mimicked hers; blowing behind him in waves. It took all of her will to keep eye contact with the powerful youkai. Her heart pounded, trying desperately to pump frozen blood through her veins.

"Why have you come?" She finally broke the stillness. He blew air out of his nose in a snort of laughter as he closed his eyes. She watched as he raised his clawed hand to his face. Her eyes widened slightly as he formed this yellow energy whip, destroying the fifty or so remaining youkai around them with one flick of his wrist. She closed her mouth and swallowed. "Sessho-maru?"

"Have you encountered him?" The youkai replied, his eyes reopening slowly.

"Who…?" Did the youkai Lord know about Inu-Yasha?

"Why my little brother. I've heard you've been looking for him."

"Why—"

"Have you encountered him?" Sessho-maru snapped. The Miko jumped slightly. "Answer the question, woman." His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"I…" Her voice dropped, her eyes finally lowering from his molten gold gaze. "No…he always runs off before I can get to him."

"Are you prepared to meet him face to face? Are you ready to fight…to the death?" His final words rang in her head like a bell. _To the death…?_

Her hands clenched tightly around the weapons in them. "Why are you here, Sessho-maru?" The woman asked again.

"To help you." He replied coolly. Her head snapped up, her eyes locking with his again.

"Why would you do that?"

"You are strong, but untrained. Did you think you could defeat my brother with you looks? His mind is not able to recognize your face from any other. I am offering you a way to get through his youki, to the human heart still buried somewhere."

"How would I do that?" The Miko was skeptical of the youkai's words. _Why would he help me help his brother who he despises?_

"You must come to the Western Lands."

"But—"

"Once you are trained, you will find him; you will find Inu-Yasha."

((Across A Land))

Sango smiled brightly as a burned out village came into view around noon. "Miroku, we're home!" She exclaimed. The Houshi leaned to his left slightly so he could see around the Taijiya.

"I see, Sango…" His smile faded into a frown as he concentrated. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes…it seems familiar." She replied, her smile also dropping. They got closer to the entrance of the Taijiya village.

"Kirara!" A young voice called out suddenly. All three of them looked down to see the little Kitsune Shippo smiling and waving up at them.

"Shippo!" Sango called, waving back. "Let's go down, Kirara." She said. The Neko did as told, landing next to the younger youkai. "What are you doing here, Shippo?"

"Yes, I thought you were going on alone now?" Miroku added, sliding off the Neko after the Taijiya.

"Well, I waited for Kagome in the village, ever since everyone left, but she never returned… not to the Well or to Kaede's for anything…" His ears drooped in sadness. The adults shared a glance before Sango scooped the child into her arms.

"Everything's alright now, you're not alone anymore. You can stay with Miroku, Kirara, and me. You can help us rebuild the Taijiya village. What do you say?" The woman said with a smile. The kit grinned at her again.

"I would love to, thank you, Sango."

((Across A Land))

Koga stopped, his nose working again. "Kagome's hurt…and that bastard Sessho-maru's scent is all over." The ouji's hands flexed their claws. "If he hurt her…" He left his threat at that, looking up at Hokori and the human above him. "Sessho-maru was here! And Kagome's moving!" He called. The Neko roared in response.

Koga's head lowered as he changed direction, following the new scent. _Why would she be with him? Why would he want her?_ The youkai was confused with the pairing of the Miko and Inu youkai Lord. _I'll find her, they couldn't have gotten far._

((Across A Land))

"Sessho-maru…" His name whispered passed her lips, but his youkai hearing allowed him to catch it. She had fallen asleep almost the instant he had lifted her into his arm. His golden orbs lowered to her still form as he ran on.

She was exhausted, he had smelled that as soon as hi had caught her scent. She had pushed herself past what any normal mortal could. He was impressed; the woman really was powerful, even if she had only tapped into some of that strength. She would be a force to recon with once he was done with her; maybe even stronger than he himself was.

"Why…Inu-Yasha…?" She muttered again in her sleep. She turned slightly, unconsciously moving closer to the youkai's strong, warm chest. His eyes lifted again as a forest came into view in the distance.

_Perfect…_ The youkai sped up, wanting to reach the cover of the trees quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

RamblingPhilosopher: Do you really want to know? Lol, well, I can't tell you that, because in all honesty, _I_ don't even know yet. I'm just kind of going with it, because in my mind, I can't see to the end yet. I'm sorry I can't answer you question, thank you for leaving me a review though.

lil-kag0m3: I should really apologize to you, please forgive me for not updating on time. Finals are this week, and my grades really could use the help, so my mom's been on me to study up for them, so I haven't been able to get to a computer for more than a few minutes. I hope that this chapter and chapter six is an ok make up for being so late. Thank you for another review! Let me know how these two chapters are, please.

EternalAffliction: Well, you don't find out too much in this chapter about that, but I promise things will become clearer as the fic goes on. Good to hear from you, hope you enjoy these next chapters.

Kalei: Welcome to the review responses for Across A Land, Kalei! Sessho-maru is kind of doing his own thing, but that will unfold as we go on :wink: I'm glad you like Kagome and Koga, I was trying to make a little more of a relationship with those two than there is in the series, how am I doing? Thank you for reviewing all of my previous chapters, that means a lot that you would take time out to do that! I loved reading your reviews too, they were talking about things going on, not just that you liked it. I hope some of your questions were answered from you previous reviews? If not, review or email me and I'll answer if I can! Ok, thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope to hear from you again!

_**Disclaimer: I own Hokori and Mayoka, but Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu-Yasha gang, ok?**_

**Hey everybody, I want to apologize on the wait for this chapter. I had finals this week, and I needed to find a way to dig my Algebra II grade out of the center of the earth, so I turned to studding my science. Lol, I'm joking, but that is why this is so late, I hope that two chapters at once is enough of a make up, please read and review! Ok, enjoy chapters five and six…..**

Mayoka's eyes were growing heavy as Hokori flew in a circle again. They had followed the youkai below them to a forest, where he had lost Kagome's scent. "Hokori, come down here!" The ouji's voice echoed up, waking the child fully

"Did you find anything?" She asked as the Neko landed at his side. His dark eyes turned to her.

"No." He replied calmly, looking around. "But it's getting late; you'll need your rest."

"You mean _you_ need to sleep too." Mayoka replied. The ouji's gazed turned back to her and she swallowed, trying to hide her fear.

"Yes…" He finally said slowly. His eyes turned to look around again. "I guess you are right. We will not stay long, so—" He turned back to the child as he heard her heartbeat slow. "May—" He stopped again as he saw her asleep. The youkai smiled lightly as he moved to Hokori's side. The wolf lifted the girl off his back so the Neko could take a break too.

"Are you doing alright, Hokori?" Koga asked softly as he laid the girl down carefully on the ground. The Neko nodded before lying down around Mayoka, resting his head on his large, soft paws. The ouji's head looked around again before sitting down, his back resting against the nearest tree trunk. Hokori was already asleep, one ear twisted unconsciously to the sounds around them.

Koga sighed lightly as his eyes rose up to the stars slightly visible through the tree leaves. _Hold on, Kagome…_ His head lowered as he too released to sleep.

((Across A Land))

"_Think Kagome."_

She staggered sideways, using a tree to support herself.

"_Listen to what is going on around you, use the senses you have forgotten."_ His voice echoed around her, yet didn't. She was lost, confused, in the dark.

Movement.

She turned toward it, and got a punch to her ribs. She gasped and tried to bend over double, but another fist connected with her jaw. She fell back, landing roughly on the ground. She tasted metallic blood in her mouth. She glared daggers at the youkai as he clearly stopped in front of her, using his poison claws as a light.

"You are not concentrating." He stated.

"No shit, how can I think straight when you attack so fast?" She growled back. A dark grin flitted across his features as he crouched down in front of her. She pulled away as his green claws reached out to her face.

"Do you think my brother will attack slow, Miko?" The glow faded as his deadly claws touched her face. Her eyes widened as his face followed.

"Sessho-maru…?" She whispered. His lips were now a breath away from hers.

"He will attack fast and hard, Kagome. The hanyou you once knew is not there anymore. His youki will not hesitate to fight dirty, when you least expect it." His voice sent shivers down her spine. She knew all that the youkai Lord said, but it scared her to hear it come from him. Her breath was ragged as he grinned again, pulling away. "Scared yet, human?" He turned away then, throwing one more hint of advice at her before disappearing into the shadows. "Get some sleep; you'll need your strength."

Kagome held her breath until her vision blurred. She bit her lip, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her shins. For the first time in three years she lowered her head to her knees and began to sob, allowing her pent up tears to flow in rivers down her cheeks.

Sessho-maru was right, she was scared, and that scared her more than coming face to face with Inu-Yasha.

((Across A Land))

"Hey, Miroku, can you come help me up here?" Sango called from the roof of the hut closest to the main entrance of the village.

"Yeah, sure," the Houshi replied, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He set down the hoe that he had been using to clear an old garden and moved to the ladder leading to the roof. "What are you doing up here?" He asked, moving to the Taijiya's side.

"Hold this board still." She handed the wood over as she began to hammer a nail into the board. She sat up straight as the iron disappeared. She smiled over at her companion. "This one's almost done. No more holes anywhere."

"Good." He smiled back. He hesitantly leaned forward, and noticed she did too, meeting him halfway. Their lips connected lightly at first, before becoming heated up, with Sango using her tongue and Miroku pulling her into him. They lost track of time as their hands explored the others hair, and tongues their mouths.

"Hey, Sango, there's someone here to see you." Shippo called, breaking their kiss after what seemed like hours. They quickly broke apart, a blush on both of their faces at being caught by the kit.

"Who—who is it, Shippo?" The Taijiya asked. The two humans looked down at the youkai.

"I don't know, just a bunch of kids. Will you come see them?" The child replied. The Houshi and Taijiya shared a glance before climbing down and following Shippo to the main gate.

"Sango-sama!" An older boy shouted, falling to his knees before the woman. Two girls and another boy followed. The woman blinked in surprise. The oldest slowly looked up at her silence. "You are the great Taijiya warrior Sango, ne?"

"Yes, I am the Taijiya Sango, but why have you come here?" Sango replied. The boy's head lowered in another bow.

"We thought that the Taijiya had been wiped out, but here you are." He stood up straight, coming to about the woman's shoulder. "We ask to be trained as warriors, in order to help end this reign of terror by youkai." The other three children stood up also.

"Please, Sango-sama, allow us to become your students." The oldest girl spoke up. "We will work very hard for you." She added. The youngest two nodded enthusiastically.

"I—" The Taijiya started, looking over at Miroku. He shrugged slightly. Translation: _It's your decision._ She turned back to the four expectant faces. "You can stay here tonight, if you need to, but I need to think about training you." She looked at the Houshi again.

"Thank you, Sango-sama." The eldest bowed his head again before he and the other three were led away by Shippo to get some food as the evening meal. The two adults turned away, moving into the almost complete hut. The others would stay in the completed hut, on the other side of the village.

The woman sighed, shaking her head as she moved to the man's chest. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"What's wrong, my dear?" He whispered. She turned so her face was pressed into his robes.

"I don't know if I can do as they ask." She replied. "I've failed so many times before…" Her teeth grinded together. His hand began to stroke her hair softly.

"This is a new try, a new time." His voice was soft. "You wanted to rebuild the Taijiya village, won't you need more warriors to fill it?" The Houshi spoke kindly. _Sango…_ His eyes closed as his head lifted to the heavens. He continued to stroke her hair in silence until she moved under his touch. "Sango?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"You're right, it's a new time." Her face was alight with a smile as her wet eyes looked up at him. "Please…hold me, kiss me, love me." She leaned up on her tip toes to press her lips to his. He pulled her to him, and she followed him to the ground. His tongue explored her mouth, memorizing every crevasse as he went. She fought back, her own tongue chastising him for not paying enough attention to her.

His lips slowly began to trace their way from her now swollen red lips to her jaw line, up to her ear, where his teeth began to nibble lightly on the flesh. His hands massaged her shoulders and down her arms, while her fingers explored the best way to undo his robes.

He stopped, slowly looking up at her. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, Miroku." She breathed as he stroked her stomach. "I love you…I want to be with you…forever…if you'll have me."

"Sango…" He reached up, locking her lips in a deep kiss once again. He slowly pulled back. "I love you too, and I would be honored to have you by my side for all eternity." His words tickled her face. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I fell in love with everything about you."

"Oh, Miroku…" She pulled him back down to her, as his hands discovered where the buttons were to get rid of the Taijiya's armor.

((Across A Land))

He had taken a short cut, by-passing the forest, and now the scent was gone. He growled loudly as he turned back slightly, his eyes searching the outer line of trees. Where in the hells had the bastard gone, and Kagome with him?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone from the Inu-Yasha series in my fic. I do, however own Hokori, Mayoka, Mitsukai, Kibou, Hana, Kyouko, as well at the story plot. Ok? I also don't own Haunted by Evanescence, the song featured here._**

**This chapter is for my sister, who heard this Evanescence song and told me I had to write it into this fic. This is my first song fic/chapter, so please let me know how I did, and be honest. Ok, sorry again for the long wait on the last chapter, but please enjoy chapter six of Across A Land!**

Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed as he crouched on the tree branch. His molten gold orbs scanned the area. He could sense his followers, or rather, Kagome's followers, as they moved after him and the woman. He lowered his eyes to the sleeping Miko at the foot of the tree he stood in. He was glad he had put up his barrier soon after she had agreed to go with him; the others had lost their scent. His head lifted again as the sun began to rise, and the forest came alive.

((Across A Land))

She moaned softly in her sleep, turning over, her hands and eyes clenching tightly closed. "Inu…Yasha…"

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me…_

"Kagome… Will you stay with me…? I want you by my side… I love you… Kagome…"

_  
Still can't find what keeps me here…_

"It's been three years, Kagome. You haven't spoken to him…haven't even seen him."

"I know, Koga, but… I can't… give up…" She tried to defend herself.

_  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside…_

Her stomach ached in hunger. Her anxiety wouldn't allow her to keep anything down. Where was he? Ever since he had left there was a hole inside, one that had yet to be filled…

_I know you're still there…_

There was a trail of blood, a trail of destruction… "It was a youkai…A youkai from hell…It brought darkness and death…It killed them all…they're all dead…" Just a meaningless villager…but…Mayoka…

"A youkai… it was a youkai… It came from the village… I could see the blood… It was covered in it…" The child tried to be strong. "She's—she's dead, isn't she? He killed her! That bastard killed my Okaasan!"

It killed the Miko to hear those things about her beloved hanyou… her beloved Inu-Yasha…

_Watching me… wanting me…_

He had circled back, but why…? "He wants her dead…" Breath barely passed her lips.

_I can feel you pull me down…_

"We have to go, now. He's getting further ahead…" Her body dragged on, trying to keep up with her soul.

_Fearing you… loving you…_

"Are you prepared to meet him face to face…? Are you ready to fight… to the death…?" Sessho-maru's words rang like bells in her mind. Could she kill the one who meant more than life itself…?

_I won't let you pull me down…_

Yes, she could do it… and then she would follow him… just as his beloved Kikyo had.

_Hunting you I can smell you... alive…_

In her dreams… she can still smell the wood of his scent… He holds her close… no blood on his hands…or in his eyes…

_Your heart pounding in my head…_

Every death… every village destroyed… It tore her up inside… Every unknown person she had to burry seemed to bring her closer to his own frozen heart…

_Watching me… Wanting me…_

"Doesn't he realize how close I am now? He must… He wants me to fall into his trap… but I must go anyway…"

_I can feel you pull me down…_

He gave an unnatural battle cry as he flipped her over so that her back was to the ground with him over her…

_Saving me…_

"I'll kill you! Bakuryuuha!" His attack destroyed the youkai. He was instantly at her side. "Are you alright Kagome…?"

_Raping me…_

He pulled his left arm back, his claws flashing. She shrieked as pain ripped through her stomach and chest…

_Watching me… Wanting me…_

His hands seared over her naked flesh as his tongue fought with her own… "I love you Kagome…"

_I can feel you pull me down…_

She bit back her cries of pain as she changed the bandages from his attack… she would survive… and bring him back.

_Fearing you… loving you…_

Her eyes snapped open, a new fire dancing in their deep depths. "Sessho-maru!" She called, sitting up and looking for the youkai.

"Not so loud." The Lord said, jumping down from the tree to land lightly in front of her.

"I'm ready now. I will complete your training."

_I won't let you pull me down…_

**A/N: Ok, I hope this is a little look into what was going on before between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Please review this chapter for me, I really want to know what you think about it, till next time,**

**Myst**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

EternalAffliction: I thank you so much, I was really worried about that song chapter, I'm so glad that you liked it even if you didn't like the song. Here is another chapter up, thank you for your review.

lil-kag0m3: Thank you for the review, I'm glad I did good with Kagome. Here's chapter seven.

**_Disclaimer: Hokori, Mayoka, Mitsukai, Kibou, Hana, and Kyouko belong to this plot and me. Inu-Yasha and the others belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't sue me, please._**

Sango's eyes slowly opened, the sound of voices waking her. She lifted her head to look up at Miroku holding her in his arms. Memories of the night before flashed in her mind. Who ever knew he could make her feel that way? Her attention turned to the voices outside as she heard her name mentioned.

"Sango-sama hasn't come out of her hut since we arrived…" The Taijiya recognized the voice of the oldest female from the night before.

"Maybe she's trying to tell us kindly that she will not train us." The oldest boy added. Sango slid from under Miroku's hold as she quickly got dressed.

"Wait!" She called, pushing her way out of the hut, and running after the four children. They stopped, already outside the gates of the village, and turned back to look at her.

"Sango-sama?" The oldest boy questioned as she reached the group.

"Yes…" She took a deep breath and stood up straighter, staring intently at all four of them. "Yes, I will train you to become Taijiya warriors, able to slay the hordes of demons rampaging the land." The children stared in shock at the woman. "And stop calling me "sama", it's Sango, just Sango." She added as she smiled at them. Suddenly all four smiled back and ran at her, giving her a four-way hug.

"Thank you Sango…" The younger girl whispered before barring her face in the woman's stomach. The Taijiya had to smile as she returned their gesture, wrapping her arms around the children.

Miroku smiled softly as he brought his head back inside the hut. He moved to clean up where he and Sango had slept the night before. He was so proud of her, moving on like that. Everything wasn't going to be perfect, but he would stay by her side through it all.

((Across A Land))

Mayoka was woken by someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes were slow to open, and her body even stiffer to sit up. Was it because she had spent the night on the cold ground, or her wound? Probably a mix of both. Her head lifted as the youkai walked off. "Um, Sir?" She tried to be formal. The ouji stopped and looked back.

"It's Koga." He snapped. The child recoiled slightly and nodded.

"Koga, I'm sorry to have slept so long." The girl spoke again, for she could see the sky lightening through the trunks of the trees to her left. The ouji sighed as he shook his head. He turned back, his eyes closed, and crouched in front of her.

"Mayoka, look, Kagome means a lot to me, so I have to find her." His eyes opened, showing worry, sadness, passion, and even a bit of fear. He was afraid for Kagome-sama. "You don't' have to come. Stay here with Hokori when he comes back." He stood straight again, and turned his back to the girl. She watched silently as he just stood there, his head lowered.

"You love her." Mayoka whispered, putting the pieces together. She remembered the look of distant pain in Kagome-sama's eyes when she spoke of trying to find "someone." It couldn't be this Koga…could it? "Does she love you back?" His head snapped around at her accusations, his deep gaze locking on her.

"What did you say?" His voice was rough, almost as if he was fighting back tears, but the child knew that wasn't true.

"Does Kagome-san love you back?" She repeated softly. She held his stare for a second before her eyes lowered away from his. "Gomen, Koga, that was rude. Forgive me."

"No, Mayoka, it is I in the wrong." He sighed again as he shook his head. He crouched to her level again and held out a hand to her.

"Hu?" The girl lifted her eyes. She only blinked at the ouji. Koga laughed slightly as he rested his left elbow on his knee.

"Kagome didn't tell you then."

"Tell me what?"

"Who she's looking for."

"No, she got angry when I asked. I thought it was you when you said that stuff." Mayoka said innocently.

"Hm, really now." The youkai smiled at her. "Well, if Kagome didn't want to tell you about… her past, then it is not my place to tell you." The ouji stood up, still holding out his clawed hand to the child. She finally reached out to take it, smiling up at him. He helped her to her feet. She winced slightly and held her hand to her chest. "What is it?" Koga questioned.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Her fingers shook as they lifted from her clothing.

"You don't look it." He sniffed the air, recognizing human blood tingeing his nose. "You're bleeding." Why hadn't he realized it earlier? Was it because he was so worried about finding Kagome?

"Not anymore." Mayoka's voice drew his attention again. She smiled softly.

"Mayoka…" He opened his mouth to continue, but stopped himself. The ouji returned her gesture, one fang glistening slightly. "You remind me of someone…"

"Hu? Who do I remind you of, Koga?" She questioned, tiling her head slightly.

The youkai shook his head slightly. "Never mind. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm ten, just turned ten last week." The child nodded once, confirming her words. But then her happiness faded as she remembered her Okaasan had been killed right after that. The youkai stared at her silently until Hokori returned.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot," Koga started, turning away for a second and then holding out a bag to the girl. She looked questioningly at him, but took what he held out to her. "You're probably hungry." He added as she looked inside.

There was an assortment of nuts and berries, along with a small comb of honey wrapped in a leaf. "Thank you, Koga-sama." Mayoka said happily, gabbing a handful of the berries and nuts. She really was hungry. When had she eaten last?

Koga raised an eyebrow at her name for him. "Sama?" He repeated. Her eyes lifted.

"Yes, you are the ouji of the wolf youkai, ne?" There was red juice on the side of her mouth as she chewed her breakfast.

"Yeah, but," he glanced at Hokori. "Don't call me that, ok? Just Koga." He finished, turning back to the human. She nodded, seeming more interested in the food than his words. "Hurry and finish, Mayoka, we need to move on." The ouji added, turning his attention to the lightening world around.

"You mean I'm still aloud to travel with you?" The girl questioned. The youkai turned back, smiling.

"Of course."

((Across A Land))

He took to the trees, snarling breath passing his lips in anger. Where were they? His bother and Kagome's scents had just vanished, and now he had to backtrack.

The sun was already almost at noon, and he had yet to even scent either youkai or Miko. Another snarl left his bared fangs as his human heart got anxious. He needed to find the Miko; every second without her had begun to eat at him. He ran on, forcing the human into a corner. He didn't need that bitch, only a weak human heart had those feelings.

((Across A Land))

The woman sat silently, her hard eyes staring as the land flew past in a blur. It was _not_ her idea to allow the youkai Lord to carry her the whole way to the Western Lands. She gasped slightly as he jumped into the air, his speed suddenly increasing to no more than a flash. She glared at him as he snickered at her.

"You spook easily, Miko." Sessho-maru didn't look down as he spoke.

"Why the change?" Kagome asked, ignoring the youkai's comment.

"I dropped the barrier so I can move faster."

"Barrier? What barrier?" Her eyes narrowed at the Inu.

"To hide your scent." His tone never changed; his eyes never lowered.

"Hide my scent from _who_?" Kagome's voice was harsh.

"We're almost there." He replied, completely ignoring her question. The Miko growled under her breath as the conversation was finished.

_This had better be worth it, Sessho-maru…_

((Across A Land))

**Ok, another chapter done. Please review for me, I didn't get as many as usual… it makes me sad, and have no incentive to write more. OK, all a poor fan fic writer like me asks is for reviews, I'll even bribe you all, with ZEBRA CAKES! Review and you can have a package of zebra Cakes, ok, well, got to go to work now, but please do review for me!**

**Myst**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

lil-kag0m3: Lol, yes, I had a package of Zebra Cakes that I was eating while I wrote, so I decided to share with whoever reviewed. I'm just original like that. But anywho, thank you for the review, and complement, you really think I'm talented? That's awfully nice of you. Here is chapter eight for you, enjoy.

RamblingPhilosopher: Thank you for the review, and here is the next update, indulge.

Alohamorayourass: Alright, as for the Kagome pairing, I don't know myself yet, it was originally supposed to be one thing, but then the characters took over, and the plot changed, so I am just going chapter by chapter. When I know what will happen, you will know. Sorry bout that. I am honored to be on your favorites list, as soon as you put me on there, thank you. I hope this chapter helps with the non-killing you thing, please enjoy, and thank you for your review.

iNuQTpIe: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like my fic. Chapter eight is now presented…

stand alone complex: Ok, first of all, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! OMG, I totally freaked out with your first three sentences. But I was better when I read on. I'm glad you like it, even if you like to give me a heart attack first. Here is another chapter, be happy. Thank you for the review.

EternalAffliction: Well, as for Koga, I'm not really sure about that, either, he seems to kind of do his own thing, despite my wishes. I thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy chapter eight.

Kalei: Ya, I love Zebra Cakes. Koga is doing well? Good, just what I was hoping for. I don't write him in my fics very often, so I'm kind on new to that. Yes, I do try to update every Friday, unlike my past fics, but I have been doing well. Yes again, Sessho-maru will play a large part in Kagome's training in becoming "strong enough to face Inu-Yasha." I will try to get more into the actual training a little later on in the chapters, but for now it is just mentioned. Thank you once again for the review, and so in depth! Enjoy the next chapter.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sessho-maru, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken. Anyone else, as well as this plot line, belongs to me. I have no money, don't sue me!**_

"Sensei, are you sure this is the right size for me?" Kyouko, the oldest male of the group asked, fidgeting with the skin tight armor of the Taijiya. The woman smiled, nodding.

"It's just right for you, Kyouko." She turned to Hana, the older girl. "You look good in that." Sango's heart swelled at the young woman in front of her, she had already begun to fill out the armor. The girl blushed at the comment.

"Thank you…" She muttered as she too began to fidget with the cloth covering her body. The Taijiya knelt as she turned to the two younger children of the group.

"Try not to think about it, let the armor become a part of your body, just move naturally." The woman said as she fixed Kibou's buttons. The younger boy stood tall, not moving at all. Sango laughed lightly as she moved to Mitsukai, the youngest of all four.

"Ok, now that you have your armor, you'll need a weapon to work with." The woman said as she got to her feet. The new students moved after her, following to a shed. Sango stopped, forcing herself to take a deep breath, before reaching out and pulling the doors open. The four behind her gasped in awe at the rows of Taijiya weapons lining the inside.

"Did you make all of these?" Kyouko asked, stepping up even to his sensei.

"No, these were made by the other Taijiya before they were killed." She didn't say anything else, stepping into the shed. Hana stopped her friend before he could follow.

"Watch you tongue! Do you want her to change her mind?" The girl hissed.

"Oh, mind your own business." He pulled out of her grip, moving into the shed. Hana sighed as she shook her head, following the other four into the shadows.

((Across A Land))

The youkai ouji stopped, his nose lifting to the wind again. Her scent was back, and she was on the move, the scent here was already old. Above him, Hokori roared, obviously catching his master's scent too.

"What is it, Koga!" Mayoka called down to him. The ouji growled under his breath before turning to look up at the child.

"I've got her scent." He replied. The human girl smiled at him.

"Let's hurry then!"

The ouji couldn't agree more. He lowered his head and kicked up a whirlwind, taking off in the direction of the Miko's scent.

((Across A Land))

He stopped, his senses going wild. He could smell her again. Her scent was even fresh, but it was moving. She and his brother were still moving toward the Western Lands.

She could be in trouble.

_It doesn't matter. **She** doesn't matter._

It's my brother. Kagome's with my _youkai_ brother.

_And what are you?_

Silence.

He growled in anger, letting go, as his body dug up bark off of the tree branch. He was no more than a red flash as he got back on the trail to find his blood and Miko.

((Across A Land))

Kagome's eyes widened, despite her attempt not to stare. The Inu youkai Lord's castle rose in front of her. It was huge, rivaling some of the buildings in her own world, or the world that used to be hers. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the castle.

It had four tall towers, with at least ten windows in each. The lower, main level, stretched back, out of her vision, into the setting sun. The walls were made of grey stone, matching the twenty or so foot entrance wall Kagome now stood inside.

"Are you coming?" Sessho-maru's cold voice echoed back to her. The Miko's eyes snapped back into focus as she blinked. She nodded silently as she followed the youkai's retreating back.

The castle echoed as the main door scraped across the floor; it was completely silent, or at least, it _was_. "Sessho-maru-sama!" A young girl called, running up to the youkai.

"Rin." The name was short off of his lips. The girl continued to smile as she stopped at his side, lowering her head in a bow.

"Welcome home, my Lord." Rin had grown up since the last time Kagome had seen her, but that was to be expected. It had been three years after all. How old would that make the girl then? 13? A young teenager?

"Where is Jaken?" Sessho-maru had walked off again.

"Jaken-san is out back, training." Rin turned to follow the youkai, but stopped as she seemed to realize that someone else had entered the castle with the youkai. "Kagome-chan, is that you?" She whispered. The Miko tried to smile as she nodded.

"Hello again, Rin."

The girl glanced at her Lord's retreating back and then turned back to Kagome. "What are you doing here? Where are Inu-Yasha and the others?"

"We've…gone our separate ways, now that Naraku has been destroyed." The woman didn't go into much detail.

"I see," Rin's head lowered slightly. "You must be hungry, come, dinner is almost done." She smiled at the woman, again raising her head.

"That you, dinner sounds good." The two females went off to find some sustenance for what promised to be a long night.

((Across A Land))

There was a tight silence, the crackling fire the only break in the thick air. Brown eyes stared into brown eyes, while bowls of food sat on the floor, long forgotten.

"May—maybe it's time for bed." A voice broke the stillness. Everyone turned to look at Hana, who flinched under the scrutiny.

"Yes, Hana is right, bed you two." Kyouko added, getting to his feet. The older two ushered the younger two out. Shippo didn't move, his arms crossed over his chest, his head lowered in thought. Sango and Miroku kept silent.

"What is it?" The Taijiya finally asked. The youkai slowly raised his head, turning his deep brown orbs up to the woman.

"Those four, they've made me start to think. What if the village were open to others like them? What if more children orphaned by the wars, famine, and disease were allowed to take shelter here, having the option to train as a Taijiya warrior? It could save many lives, and maybe even build the village back up to its former glory."

The adults stared silently at the kitsune for a minute. "Shippo…" Sango tried, reaching a hand out to him. His eyes filled with question at her tone. "That sounds like a good idea, but what about food, clothing, even shelter? I don't know if we could handle all of those needs." There was silence again at the woman's words.

"Well, it was just a suggestion." The youkai got to his feet. "I'll see you two in the morning." He pushed his way out of the hut, allowing the cloth door to flutter closed after him. A light grin danced across his lips as his sensitive ears picked up footsteps behind him. So the children hadn't gone to bed as they had said they would.

The boy stopped, but didn't turn around. "Kyouko, Hana, I thought you and the others were going to bed." He waited for their response. The eldest was the first to respond.

"Shippo, don't be angry with us, we just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Everyone seemed off tonight." The four humans appeared at the youkai's side at Kyouko's words. The kit sighed as they all moved toward the hut they now shared.

"Everything is fine, Sango and Miroku just need to find out the best way to live a more settled life, it has been a long time for both of them since they have stayed in one spot for very long."

"I see…" Kyouko fell silent as the small group reached their hut.

"Shippo, do you think Sensei would turn away others if they came here?" Hana asked as she changed her clothes to get ready for bed. The other humans turned to look at the kitsune, waiting for his response.

"You know, Hana, I don't think she would, but I have not been in either Miroku or Sango's company in three years, things may have changed."

"Oh," the female's head and eyes lowered back to her sleeping blanket.

"Don't worry, Sango has a good heart, and I'm sure if the need arose, she would make the right decision." Shippo added with a soft smile.

**((Author Notes))**

**Ok, thank you everyone for reading, now please review, (this goes out to everyone but my regular reviewers, I know I will be hearing from you soon. P ) Just push the little button, we all know where it is, thanks a bunch,**

**See you all next Friday!**

**Myst**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

lil-kag0m3: OK, for the pairing, I really and truly have no idea. It was supposed to end up one way when I began, but now things have gone differently, and I don't know what will happen, but I promise as soon as I know, you will know. Thank you for both pushing the little button that makes me happy, and reviewing. Here is your update.

Kalei: I'm glad you liked the chapter; I hope this one is just as good; don't forget to let me know! (though you have yet to not leave a review, and for that I am thankful) OK, as I just told lil-kag0m3, I don't know the pairing, but as soon as I do, you also will find out. Thanks again for the review, here's chapter nine.

iNuQTpIe: Is Shippo being mature a bad thing? After all, it's been three years for him too. Thank you for your review.

stand alone complex: I have to admit, if you thought the last chapter was bland, this one isn't much better, but I promise things will begin to get better. Ya sure, why not come up with new ways of giving me heart attacks, it's all good. Lol, well, thank you for your review; hope to hear from you again.

Inuyashbich: You know what, you are my first death threat, kinda sad hu? Anywho, thank you for the review and I'm glad you got caught up. Thanks for the review, hope to see a review from you again.

_**Disclaimer: Ok, this would be the same as all the other chapters, so I'm not writing it all out tonight. But, I do say it, no suing me.**_

_AN: YES, I MADE IT 17 YEARS! Yeah, happy b-day to me! And look at me, on fan fic updating, see, I do love you guys. Ok, well, here is chapter nine, please enjoy!_

"Kagome…Kagome-chan…" A voice echoed in her mind. The Miko groaned as someone shook her shoulder. "Kagome-chan, Sessho-maru-sama is calling for you." Rin's voice became clear as the woman was pulled from her sleep. The child shook her shoulder again. "Are you awake?"

The Miko's eyes blinked open at the girl's question. "Yes, what does Sessho-maru want?" Kagome asked as she sat up. Rin shook her head as she straightened up.

"I don't know, he just wants you in his chambers now."

The woman made a face at the words. "I see, I'd better not keep him waiting." She got to her feet, smiling slightly at the child, before moving out of the room. The door closed almost silently behind her. Kagome sighed as she walked quickly toward the youkai Lord's wing of the castle.

It hadn't taken the woman long to get the feel of the castle, even with its size. After being here two days, she had figured out the lay of the areas she was allowed to wander. The Miko rubbed her arms against the cold chill of the night. Why did he have to call her in the middle of the night? Hadn't the Inu youkai heard of _noon_?

Kagome sighed silently as she stilled her hands. She had reached the Lord's chamber. Her hands lowered and she blinked any hint of sleep from her eyes. She forced her lips to turn down in a slight frown as she reached to knock on the door.

"Come in." Sessho-maru's command came before her knuckles reached the surface. The Miko did as told, pushing the large wooden door open, and entering the darkness.

((Across A Land))

They had to be close, but Mayoka was tired. With the ouji's loss of his jewel shards to Kagome, so she could complete the Shikon no Tama, he moved much slower than he used to. Koga could smell both Sessho-maru and Kagome, but he couldn't move as fast as the Inu youkai to catch up.

A soft moan caught Koga's attention. He turned to the child lying next to him in the darkness. She was shivering, and the youkai caught the salty scent of tears. Was she dreaming?

Hokori's head lifted, his blue eyes locking on the girl as she whimpered. "It's alright, I'll take care of her, go back to sleep, Hokori." The ouji's voice was soft, his dark orbs also trained on the human. The Neko nodded slightly, resting his head back on his paws. The youkai trusted Koga, almost as much as Kagome.

Koga turned sideways, carefully stroking the child's bangs off of her forehead. He willed her to relax, his eyes staying locked on her pain filled features. "It's alright now, Mayoka." The ouji whispered. Her head turned into his touch.

"Okaasan…"

"No, your Okaasan isn't here, Mayoka."

"Why…?" Her eyes clenched closed as her heart sped up slightly. She had woken up. Her head lifted slowly, the girl trying to blink away her tears. She smiled slightly at the ouji. "Did I wake you, Koga?"

He shook his head. "I was already awake." He stared at her silently another minute. "Are you alright?"

"What?" The child's eyes locked with his, question in her depths.

"You were crying, and calling for you Okaasan."

"Oh," the girl's head lowered. "Yes, I'm fine." She blinked away the tears that filled her eyes again. It was the first time she had dreamed since Kagome-san had rescued her. The pain of her Okaasan's death was still fresh in her heart.

Mayoka jumped as she was lifted off the ground. Her chocolate orbs lifted to find Koga's face looking down at her again. "You don't have to act so tough, you know." The youkai whispered as he set the girl in his lap.

"But—"

"Go back to sleep, Mayoka. I will protect you. You have nothing to worry about. I will be tough for you." His head lifted, his eyes staring at the land around them. She could only stare open mouthed for a second, before she smiled.

"Thank you, Koga." She whispered, closing her eyes and taking comfort in the youkai's warm, strong embrace.

"Don't give me that look, Hokori." Koga said when Mayoka was asleep again. The Neko youkai stared silently. "She was in pain, what else could I do?" The ouji didn't look at the Neko. Hokori shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips before lowering his head back to his paws to go back to sleep.

Koga let out a silent sigh as he looked down at Mayoka again. What had gotten into him? Was he going soft? A smile tugged at his lips. Maybe he was, but was that such a bad thing?

((Across A Land))

Her eyes closed tightly as sunlight broke into her sleep. She yawned as she woke fully. Her brown eyes blinked open, her stomach thinking about breakfast already. His hand began to move over her bare stomach. Her head turned to look over her shoulder, a slight glare on her features as his hand reached up to squeeze her breast. "Miroku…" She growled.

"Yes, my dear Sango?" The Houshi asked with a smile.

"Please remove your hand." Sango spoke through clenched teeth.

"But, Sango—"

"I'm going to make breakfast." She cut him off. The Taijiya moved to get up, but Miroku grabbed her wrist. She turned back.

"Stay with me a little longer." His voice had a hint of question to its tone. Her rough frown softened into a smile as she knelt down at his side.

"The sun is already up."

"So?"

"The others will be awake already."

"And?"

"Tonight, alright?" She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm going to make some breakfast now. Don't stay in bed too late; I'll need some help later." She got dressed as she spoke. The woman wiggled her fingers at him in a wave as she left the hut.

A groan left the man's lips as he closed his eyes again, resting his forearm over his eyes. Sango never wanted to stay in bed with him anymore, and it was only four days after they had first been together. The Houshi wondered if it was something he did.

Another groan left Miroku's lips as he tried to fall back asleep. He would get up in a little while to help the Taijiya.

((Across A Land))

"Just feel the weapons in your hands, relax." Sango called as she stood watching the four children in front of her. Kyouko twirled a staff with a spiked head on both sides. "If you hold it like this," the woman tenderly moved his hands on the wood, "your grip will be much stronger."

"Thank you, Sensei." The thirteen-year old bowed his head slightly as he noted the change.

Sango turned to Hana.

The second to oldest held two scathes in her hands, practicing twirling them and then striking out, with her smooth fingers. There was a look of determination on the twelve-year olds face as she tried to look straight ahead, and not at her hands. A hiss passed the girl's lips as she let the curved weapon twist too far, cutting her palm. The weapon clattered to the ground, blood dying the silver edge.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, stepping to Hana's side quickly. The girl looked up, trying to smile as she held her injured hand close to her chest.

"Yes, Sensei." Her hand shook as blood dripped down her wrist.

"Here, wear these, they're made of dragon hide, they will protect your hands." Sango wiped the red liquid off of the younger girl's hand as she handed over the gloves. Hana nodded silently as she pulled on the gloves that went halfway up her forearms.

"Thank you." The child tried out the new grip, smiling at the new feel of power as she twirled the blades.

"Better?" The Taijiya smiled back as Hana nodded.

"Sensei, will you please show me again how to hold this before I release it?" Kibou asked, his eyes turned to her. The eight-year old held a scathe in one hand and a chain in his other. Sango tried not to think of how her younger brother, Kohaku, had used the very same weapon. The Taijiya forced a smile again as she helped the young boy.

Once everyone else was correcting their ways, Sango turned to Mitsukai. There was a genuine smile on the five-year olds face as the woman knelt down next to the girl. The child had chosen a bag filled with small boomerangs, ones that almost were too big for her small hands.

"How are you doing, Mitsukai?" Sango asked. The girl beamed as she demonstrated what she had been working on. The Taijiya watched as the boomerang bone cut through the air, weaving around three poles that had been set out, before coming back to the child's hand. Sango had to clench her mouth closed to keep it from falling open in surprise.

The girl was good.

"They called me Kai." The girl whispered, her head lowered slightly, as if she were embarrassed.

"What?" The woman asked.

"My parents used to call me Kai." Mitsukai muttered again. Sango allowed her mouth to relax into a smile.

"Is that what you want to be called then?"

"Yes, please." Mitsukai's voice was still soft.

"Alright then." The Taijiya continued to smile as she got back to her feet. "You're doing well, Kai, keep up the hard work." Sango messed up the child's hair as Mitsukai looked up, a smile on her bright little face.

"Thank you, Sensei." The two continued to smile at each other until a sound reached the Taijiya's ears. Her face instantly became serious as she carefully moved to her Hiraikotsu, lifting it into her right hand.

"Sensei?" Kyouko asked at Sango's sudden change.

"Stay back, all of you." She slowly moved toward the gate to the village.

"Sango." Miroku's voice reached her as he jogged to her side. "You feel it too then."

"Yes, and it seems all too familiar." The Houshi and Taijiya took fighting stances as the youki moved forward, prepared to enter the gate.

_AN: Ok, I know that is kind of a cliffy, but I haven't had a whole lot in this fic yet. So here you are. Give me the best Birthday present ever, leave me a review, we all know how……… Thanks, see you all later!  
_

_Myst_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Minako Miharu: Thank you for your review, and support. I'm glad filler chapters are alright, because sometimes I just need to, like you said, take a break in the action. Thank you again for your review, hope to hear from you again.

Slamlam: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked the story.

stand alone complex: Read on to find out who is at the gates! Here is an update, enjoy.

lil-kag0m3: Gottta love a cliffy! You must read on to find out who's at the gates. It's Friday, which means it's time for an update. Thank your for the review. Hope to hear from you again soon!

EternalAffliction: Thank you for the review, and I'm not telling you who is at the Taijiya gates, read on to find out though. Enjoy chapter ten.

Kalei: Well, with the pairing thing, again, EternalAffliction pointed out that maybe Koga and Mayoka, but I'm still not really sure, just another thought. Sango and her little band seem to have become more involved with the plot than originally planned, so I have a feeling that they will butt their way into this more, which is cool with me. Don't worry, I love reading novel reviews, makes me feel loved. Now that I've written you a novel review response back, I'm going to wrap this up. Thank you for your novel review, it's Friday, so here is chapter ten, enjoy.

iNuQTpIe: Lol, thank you, for both my birthday and your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Can't wait to hear from you again.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu-Yasha characters, but everyone else, as well as this plot, belongs to me, ok? I'm poor, so don't sue me.**_

He was thrown backward. A snarl left his lips as he got back to his feet. His blood red eyes glared at the grey wall stretching up into the sky. "_SESSHO-MARU!_" He roared, punching the wall again. Blood seeped from his torn knuckles, but the wild Inu didn't notice. "Stop hiding you bastard!" His fist connected with the stone again.

"Enough, hanyou." The youkai's dark voice echoed on the air. The large door began to open, reveling Sessho-maru standing there in all his powerful glory. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm here for. Giver her to me."

"She doesn't want to be seen with a filthy half-breed like you."

"Bastard." He snarled at the youkai. A hint of a dark grin pulled at Sessho-maru's lips.

"Why would there be a doubt in that small mind of yours? After what you've done, to her alone, how could you think she would want to be near you?" Sessho-maru snapped back.

He panted as his bloody glare fixed on his brother. "Let me see her."

"No."

The short answer sent him into a rage. He instantly charged at the youkai Lord, who kicked the younger Inu back. "Who do you think you are?" Sessho-maru's eyes flashed red in a rare show of anger. "She doesn't want you, hanyou." Sessho-maru moved forward, standing toe to toe with his brother.

"You've broken her soul, Inu-Yasha." The youkai Lord whispered. His breath stopped at the words.

Well, that blows all of your theories on Inu-Yasha being at Sango's front door, read to find out who it really is. Wink

((Across A Land))

The Miko limped her way into the main room of the castle. The youkai Lord had done a number on her again, but the damage would heal quickly. Kagome smiled as she saw Rin setting food on the table.

"Oh, good morning, Kagome-chan." The child set another bowl of rice on the table before turning to the Miko. "How was your morning exercise?"

The woman laughed shortly through her nose. "Sessho-maru seems to like using me as his punching bag."

"Punching bag?" The girl repeated, tilting her head in question.

"Never mind, is lunch ready then?" Kagome moved to the table and sat on the cushion. Rin nodded as she sat across from the Miko. The two shared a smile as they dug into the bowls of rice and beef stew. The woman had been fighting with Sessho-maru during breakfast, so she was quite hungry after her "workout."

_I wonder where Hokori is…_ The thought crossed the Miko's mind in mid-bite. _And is Mayoka alright…? How is her wound...? I wonder if Koga is looking for me... Does he know that I'm alright…?_ A light grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. _Or at least I'm not dead, not yet anyway._

"Kagome-chan?" The younger girl's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hm, Rin?" Kagome's head lifted, her gaze shifting back to the other female.

"Are you alright? You suddenly stopped eating."

"Oh, yes." The Miko gave an almost reassuring smile. There was a silence again. _I do miss them…_

A door was opened and footfalls echoed into the main room where the human's were. Both pair of brown eyes turned to the youkai Lord standing in the doorway.

"Sessho-maru-sama," Rin stood up and lowered her head in a bow. His golden eyes ran over the child once before turning to Kagome. The woman had lowered her eyes back to her bowl of food.

"There was a visitor." His voice held no emotion.

"Really." Her focus didn't change. Why should the Miko care who came to visit the youkai Lord's castle?

"He came for you."

_He!_ Her eyes snapped up to the Inu-youkai. "Who came for me?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.

"Inu-Yasha."

"_Inu-Yasha!_" She was on her feet, her clenched fists shaking at her sides, as she glared daggers at Sessho-maru.

"So, you _can_ hear." There was no humor in his tone.

"Where is he, Sessho-maru?" Her voice shook in anger.

"Not here."

"Then _where_?"

"How would I know?"

"You're the one who saw him!"

"He left."

"Left _where_?"

"I do not know."

"_Bastard_! What right do you have to turn him away!"

"Do not forget, Miko, this is _my_ castle."

"And _my life_!"

He was inches away from her in the blink of an eye. Her teeth bared as he took her chin in his hand. "And how long do you want to keep that?"

Kagome stepped back and aimed to slap the Lord, but he easily caught her wrist. Her eyes were filled with anger as she stared at Sessho-maru. "Damn you." She hissed, pulling away sharply and walking purposely to her room. The door slammed behind her.

((Across A Land))

"Inu-Yasha's been here!" Koga shouted to Hokori in the air above him.

The Neko roared, covering most of Mayoka's "Who?"

The ouji's head lowered to the castle gate in front of him. _This place reeks of both Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru, but I can smell Kagome faintly here too. Are they still here?_ Koga's thoughts stopped as the Neko came to land next to him. The door to the castle had begun to open.

The young woman standing in the doorway looked familiar to him, but her scent gave it away. "You're that girl who always traveled with Sessho-maru. Is he here?" Koga growled.

"Sessho-maru-sama is waiting for all of you in the hall." She turned away, not seeming to care if they new arrivals followed or not.

"Koga…" Mayoka's small hand took his own as she slipped to his side.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." The Ouji gave her hand a slight squeeze before leading the way after Rin.

((Across A Land))

Sango stood silently, watching carefully as she, Miroku, and the children waited to see what had come to the village. "What is it?" The Houshi whispered at her side. He held his staff at the ready, his brown orbs focused on the youki coming from behind the gate. Everyone stiffened as rocks began to be kicked into the entrance, until a woman dressed in a white kimono with pink flowers, stumbled in.

"Kagura." The Taijiya growled, stepping forward, a dark look on her face.

"How could that be? I thought she died when we killed Naraku." Miroku put in.

"I don't know, but that's her, so maybe he isn't really dead."

A harsh laugh echoed to them across the space. The two adult humans turned back to the youkai woman.

"Don't worry, Naraku is dead." Her red eyes slowly lifted to look at them.

"Why have you come, Kagura?" Miroku stepped in.

"I hate to say it, but I've need of your help." Her breathing began to enter her body in pants.

"I smell blood on her." Shippo whispered as he jumped onto the Houshi's shoulder. Both nodded.

"What have you been up to, killing villagers? There's blood all over you." The Taijiya called to the shadow.

Kagura laughed again, this time ending in a cough. "No, Taijiya, though I am covered in blood, it does not belong to villagers."

"Then what?"

"I am dying, and came to thank you, and ask for a favor."

Thank us for what?" Sango pressed. A small smile flashed across Kagura's face.

"For setting me free."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

EternalAffliction: You will find out why Sessho-maru sent Inu away, just not really in this chapter… in fact, not for a couple chapters, but all will be answered, rest assured! Kaguya wants…that will have to wait truly till next chapter, though there are hints in this chapter. Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Minako Miharu: wow… you seem to know what you're talking about. Not that I can tell you if you're right or not, both because I wouldn't want to give it away, and then I don't know myself. Thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy chapter eleven!

Kalei: I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update last night. I wasn't home at all, so please forgive me. (bows repeatedly) I am hoping to have Sessho-maru train her Miko powers, as well as her physical strength, so that should be fun. Thanks for taking time to review for me, even if you were at work. Well, I need to get this up, so I will wrap this up, enjoy chapter eleven. (Even if it is a day late…My apologies again)

iNuQTpIe: I'm glad you liked chapter ten. Have fun on vacation, and I await your return!

lil-kag0m3: Shall I tell you before anyone else that you are right? Well, since you've been here since the beginning, I'll give you that little piece of what's to come. When they defeated Naraku, she as well as Kanna were set free, but Kohaku died without the jewel shard Kagome now has. OK? Well, here is chapter eleven, thank you for your review, enjoy.

Inu: I'm glad you love my story. Sorry I can't say if this will be Inu/Kag or not, but please find out with me as I go! Thank you for your review.

stand alone complex: Yay? What are you "yaying" about? Lol, I'm joking, but thank you for the review, enjoy chapter eleven as well.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu-Yasha characters, but the others are mine.**_

_Author Note: I would like to apologize to all of you who were expecting this chapter last night, I was not home at all to update, so I beg your forgiveness. Please enjoy none the less…_

_Myst_

((Across A Land))

Kagome grinded her teeth together as she paced back and forth in her room. Her fists clenched and unclenched as her mind raced. _Damn him! I've been looking for Inu-Yasha for over three years, and when he comes here, Sessho-maru chases him away!_ She wanted to scream…and then go after Inu-Yasha. _But I can't do that…_

Her anger melted and she sighed, sitting down under the only window in her room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forearms on them. She sighed again as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. _I have to stay here, because I told Sessho-maru I would… And I need his knowledge… There is no way I could save Inu-Yasha alone…_

There was a soft knock on her door. "Kagome-san…?" Came a child's voice. The Miko moaned silently as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm fine, Rin, please leave me."

"It's Mayoka, Kagome-san."

The woman's eyes opened in surprise. "Mayoka?" She called as she moved to her door. The child smiled as the door was opened. "Hokori!" The Neko purred at his master's words. Kagome fell to her knees and wrapped one arm around each of them. Her head rested against the youkai's soft blue fur. "I've missed you…" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. He rubbed his head against her affectionately.

"Mayoka," the Miko pulled back, her smile fading slightly. "How are you? Has your wound healed yet?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Come in; let me see how it's healing." Kagome got to her feet, motioning for her two friends to enter the room.

((Across A Land))

"What do you plan to do, Sessho-maru?" Koga stood straight, his eyes locked with the Inu. Sessho-maru was silent for a second.

"What does that matter to you?" He finally replied.

"Don't try to hide it. I've always held a respect for you, but if you hurt Kagome, I will kill you."

"I have no intention of killing the woman."

"I said hurt her."

"That I cannot promise."

"Then she's coming with me."

"I do not hold her here against her will."

"I never would have thought you a liar."

"There is no reason for you to change your mind now."

There was another stare down, until Koga sighed and shook his head. "Look, Sessho-maru, I don't want to become your enemy."

"Then do not."

"The ouji's head lifted again. "Let me see her at least."

"She should still be in her room." The youkai Lord turned to Rin standing against the wall to his right. "Take Koga to the Miko's room."

"Yes, my Lord." The girl gave a low bow before moving to the door leading to the hall. Koga looked at Sessho-maru another second before nodding his head ever so slightly and following the child out of the Lord's chambers.

((Across A Land))

There was silence in the village square as everyone stared at Kagura. She winced in pain, bending over slightly, clutching her bundle closer to her chest. "So, will you help me or not?" The shadow's voice had become desperate. Sango opened her mouth to answer, but Kagura cut her off. "It found me." She struggle to run forward, trying to put distance between her and the gate.

Sango and Miroku tensed again as another youkai entered their village. It looked almost exactly like Goshinki, only this one was green. Would this one have the same ability to read their minds?

"No, he's not Goshinki." Kagura confirmed.

"Would you like the honor?" Miroku asked, not taking his eyes off of the youkai. A grin tugged at the Taijiya's lips as she tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu.

"Thanks." She jumped up, releasing her bone boomerang. Miroku stood still, watching his Taijiya and around, to make sure nothing crept up behind them.

The youkai was fast and not stupid either. Hiraikotsu only grazed its shoulder before coming back to Sango. She skidded back slightly, staring up at the youkai. So it was fast; she could be smarter. She jumped up again, this time at an angle, right at its head. It moved sideways, but the Taijiya was ready, pulling her boomerang from its spot on her back to slice through the air horizontally from her body. The woman landed on one knee, the youkai's head crashed to the ground a second later, followed closely by its body.

"So, Kagura," Sango started, getting back to her feet as she turned around. "What—" Her words stopped as she saw all four kids, Shippo, and Miroku crouched on the ground around the shadow.

"What happened, Miroku?" The Taijiya asked, moving to his side.

"She just collapsed. If her story is to be believed, she probably is suffering from blood loss." The Houshi lifted the bundled up blanket off of the woman chest and handed it to Kibou. "Bring that with to the hut." Miroku lifted Kagura into his arms, and all but the youngest boy moved toward the shelter.

Kibou went to follow, but the bundle moving stopped him. The boy lowered his eyes as the blanket began to gurgle. "Excuse me, Sensei," his shaking hand moved to uncover part of the cloth.

"Kibou?" The Taijiya asked; she alone turned back. The child moved the cloth, his eyes widening in surprise.

"There's a baby in here." His words stopped everyone, before they slowly turned back.

"What…?" Sango's voice echoed in a whisper.

((Across A Land))

"So you found Koga." Kagome wiped around the healing gashes on Mayoka's chest. The child nodded.

"Yes, I woke up on Hokori. Koga saw us, and called for us to land."

"So you hit it off, that's good." The Miko fell silent, finishing her task of cleaning the girl's wounds that were healing cleanly, much to her hidden relief.

"Thank you, Kagome-san." Mayoka whispered as she buttoned her shirt up again. The woman only smiled slightly in reply. Hokori rubbed up against his master's side and she winced, a quick hiss of pain leaving her lips.

"Easy boy." She tried to smile as she rubbed at his ears.

"What's wrong?" Mayoka tried.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." The Miko shifted uncomfortably, wincing as she held her side.

"You don't look fine, did that youkai hurt you?"

Kagome debated how to answer that. "I'll be alright." She assured, opening her kimono to show the child her side. "See, just a bruise." Mayoka's eyes widened in surprise. A green and yellow bruise ran the complete length of the Miko's ribs.

"What happened?" The girl whispered.

"Training got a little rough." Kagome smiled slightly as she began to close her clothes again. The younger female was quiet as she stared at her hands.

"Why are you training?" Mayoka whispered. "Aren't you strong enough?"

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at the child, her top still slightly open. "No, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Does it have to do with those scars?" Mayoka ignored her clenching stomach telling her she was pressing her luck. The child carefully lifted he eyes to meet the Miko's. Kagome held her stare.

"Yes." She wasn't going to lie to her.

"Will you tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell." She finished buttoning her top.

"Is it who you're looking for?" The girl pressed.

"Yes."

"There must be a reason."

"He left. I'm trying to find him. That's all there is."

"Why did he leave?"

Kagome was silent for another second. "He made a mistake…" She finally whispered. Her teeth grinded together audibly and her head lowered.

Mayoka blinked once before kneeling up next to the woman, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm sorry…"

The Miko turned her head to the child and wrapped one arm around her. "He chose me…

We were finally together…"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Minako Miharu: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Here is chapter twelve, let some answers spill forth! Thank you for your review.

lil-kag0m3: Well, thank you for being patient. Here is chapter twelve for you, hope you enjoy.

darkhanyou27: I know it was sad, but that is how it had to be in order for the story to continue. I'm glad you like my fic, here is chapter twelve up for you, enjoy.

Kalei: Yes, poor Kagome… I hope she gets her Inu-Yasha back too… Yes, I figured that KOGA AND Sessho-maru should be civil to each other, after all, they are both powerful youkai. (wink) Yes… all human…. (darting eyes) lol, well, I'm glad you're not mad at me, I was slightly worried you might not leave a review…… but I'm better now, thank you for your review, and enjoy chapter twelve.

stand alone complex: Well, we all have the right to like whatever we like, so yay all you want, (especially when it is in reviews to my fic. : P ) Here is your update.

EternalAffliction: Well, thank you. Here is an update, enjoy.

Angela: Here's an update, I'm glad you love my story.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of Inu-Yasha and Co. The others belong to me, kays?**_

"It was just a few days after we had beaten the Band of Seven, or rather, _he_ had beaten the leader, Bankotsu. We were wall trying to recover from the shock of finding out that Naraku was back and even stronger than before." She paused for a moment. "And Inu-Yasha was trying to punish himself for not saving Kikyo."

"Inu-Yasha? Kikyo?" Mayoka questioned at the Miko's pause. The two had moved apart, their backs against the wall as they sat next to each other, Hokori at their feet.

"Yes, I am Kikyo's reincarnation. The Kikyo that used to walk this Earth when I first came here was made of clay and bones. The once powerful Miko would use souls of the dead to sustain the fake body she inhabited. She was killed by Naraku moments after he was… rejuvenated I guess you could say.

"And Inu-Yasha," her eyes closed as she shook her head. "There is a very long story behind him and me, and an even longer one between him and Kikyo."

"Inu-Yasha and Kikyo! But I thought Kikyo was dead." The child questioned.

"Before I was here, she was alive. She and Inu-Yasha were together, were in love. She was his first love."

"But?" Mayoka prompted. Kagome sighed softly.

"But both were deceived, by Naraku. In the end, Kikyo sealed Inu-Yasha to a tree and she died from her wounds. Fifty years later, I arrived."

"What do you mean that you 'arrived'?"

The Miko smiled slightly and tapped the girl on the nose lightly. "That is a story for another day."

"Ok, well, if Inu-Yasha was sealed to the tree by Kikyo, how was the spell broken?"

"I truly don't know, but I know that I pulled the arrow out of his chest after he woke up, setting him free. Tell me, Mayoka, have you heard of the Shikon no Tama?" It was the woman's turn to ask a question.

"The Jewel of Four Souls? Yes, Okaasan used to tell me stories about how powerful only a single shard could be."

"That's right, and as much as I hate to admit it, I am the one who broke the whole Jewel into its fragments."

"So what did you do?" The child's eyes were wide with wonder.

"After Kaede-sama placed a necklace of subjugation on Inu-Yasha, he and I set off to collect all of the fragments and return it to its original full state. As we went we made many friends. Three of them, Shippo the young kitsune; Miroku, the Houshi with a Kazana in his right hand; and Sango, the Taijiya; decided to come along with us." Suddenly the necklace she wore under her armor felt very heavy.

"Is that when you became enemies with the 'Band of Seven'?" Mayoka put in, beginning to follow the story.

"Yes, after our group was complete, the Band of Seven attacked."

"So what happened after that? I mean, you said this Naraku was revived, and he killed Kikyo, but after that?"

Another little sigh left the Miko's lips. "Inu-Yasha blamed himself for Kikyo's death, and began to spend a lot of time alone, away from our group. He was tricked by Naraku, being drawn away by a rumor of someone seeing Kikyo alive again.

"While he was gone, Sango, Miroku and I were captured by another trick of Naraku's. If he had used youkai, we would have had no problem taking them down, but he used humans, backing us into a corner. Shippo got away and went to look for Inu-Yasha as I was separated and dragged into the human castle. There I was handed a baby, who attempted to control my body and eyes because I can See the Shikon no Tama fragments."

"A baby?" Mayoka's eyes held question.

"Yes, Naraku's tricks can do anything."

"So did Inu-Yasha come? Did he save you?"

"Yes, Inu-Yasha did come once he got Shippo's message. I don't know what happened to him, but as soon as I felt better, and we were alone, he asked me to be with him. He said he'd never let anyone hurt me again."

"Be with him?"

"Mate with him, marry him in human terms."

"Did you, Kagome-san?"

A smile danced across the Miko's face before she answered. "Yes, yes I did."

"So he loved you?"

"He said he did."

"But if you were married, why did he leave?"

Kagome's eyes closed again. "He lost control. You see, Mayoka, Inu-Yasha is a hanyou, and his sword, Tetsusaiga, keeps his youkai blood under control. When Tetsusaiga was shattered in a fight, the youkai blood in him took over, and he lost control."

Mayoka thought Kagome-san was pressing that her lover had _lost control_. "He attacked you…" The child breathed. The Miko slowly nodded.

"I haven't seen him since." There was a tight silence. "You can come in now, Koga." Kagome called lightly. The child alone turned to look at the door as the ouji entered.

"Hey," he moved to the futon and knelt in front of Kagome. "How are you? Did Sessho-maru hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Koga." She smiled genuinely. "Really."

((Across A Land))

"What?" Sango ran back to Kibou's side to look at the now crying bundle. A pair of dark green eyes blinked up at the Taijiya as the cries stilled. "Miroku..." Her eyes turned back to the Houshi. He was silent for a minute, thinking.

"Let's take of Kagura, and then we will talk of the child." He rushed into the hut, the other three children following.

"Let me have the baby, and you go help Miroku if he needs it." The woman held out her arms, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, Sensei." Kibou handed the baby over and bowed before following the others into the hut.

The Taijiya looked down at the child again, her eyes confused. _Why would Kagura have a baby with her?_ Her eyes softened as the baby yawned. "Come on, let's make sure you are alright." Sango bounced the child softly as she moved into the children's hut. If it had been with Kagura, there was no telling what wounds the baby might have.

"Everything's alright now." The Taijiya cradled the bundle close to her chest as she pushed her way into the hut.

((Across A Land))

"How is Kagura?" Sango asked as she entered her own hut.

"Sleeping, but the bleeding has stopped." Miroku replied, wiping his sleeve across his face. Night had finally fallen, and the Taijiya decided it was time to check on Miroku and the others.

"Where are the children?" She asked coming to sit next to her lover.

"They went to get extra wood." He answered, putting an arm around her shoulder and holding her close to him. "Are you alright?" He whispered. The Taijiya nodded.

"I'm fine, I just don't understand Kagura. Why would she come here for help? What about the baby? And what of her connection to Naraku?"

"Aijou is my baby." A rough voice interrupted. Both human's turned to look at the now awake shadow. She winced slightly as she moved to sit up. Sango held the sleeping baby closer to her chest.

"What do you mean, 'your baby'?" The Taijiya questioned. Kagura held her chest as she took a deep breath.

"My baby. I conceived and gave birth to him. He is my child."

"How—"

"I don't know. I didn't think I would ever be able to conceive a child, but my mate and I did." She stopped for a second. "But now Sei is gone, and I am going to die too, so I ask both of you with all that I am: Please take care for Aijou, raise him to be a strong youkai, a strong man."

"Kagura, you are not going to die, the bleeding from your wounds has stopped." Miroku put in. A grim smile touched the shadow's lips.

"Do you care, Houshi? Would it matter to you if I died? After all that I did since my creation, I believe not."

"Kagura..." His voice was quiet. Her face softened.

"My wounds are not my only injury. I am dying from the outside. No one knows what it is." She whispered.

"How long do you have?" Sango asked. This was not the Kagura she had known before Naraku had been killed. Time seemed to have taken effect on the shadow too.

"I don't know."

"Stay with us, stay here with your baby." The Taijiya's heart tore in two at the thought of Aijou all alone in the world.

"I—" Kagura started.

"It would be on honor, Kagura." Miroku cut in.

"Thank you, I would like that." She turned back to the Taijiya. "May I have him now, Sango-sama?" The shadow asked, giving respect to the head lady of the village.

"Sango is fine." She corrected, handing over the sleeping child.

"Thank you...Sango."

_Author Notes: Hey everybody! Well, that's the end of chapter twelve. Thirteen shall be up on Friday…that sounds kinda bad Friday, thirteen, but anywho, I wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be long, almost twice as long, so be prepared! Ok, I'm going to update now, so please click the little button that makes me so happy,_

_Myst_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Minako Miharu: Thank you, I'm glad you could almost "hear" Kagome speaking her tale. Here is a longer chapter for you, enjoy.

stand alone complex: Glad you liked it, enjoy chapter thirteen

EnvyKitty: I would have to say: yes, Kagura's mate was a wind youkai, though where you would find another wind youkai, don't ask me; don't ask me how an incarnation of Naraku's had a child either, it just happened. : ) Here is the next update, leave me another review to tell me if you liked it or not

EternalAffliction: I'm glad I could get you into the fic enough to make you want to cry. (not that making you cry is a good thing…) Yes, Kagura had a baby, I guess the characters wanted to throw another little twist in there…Here is your update! Enjoy.

iNuQTpIe: Thank you, I would like to hold you to that, leave me another review, and you will make me happy.

lil-kag0m3: Well, I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter as well, I wait for your review…hopefully. A little preview, a pairing is revealed in this chapter for you, enjoy.

Kalei: Yeah…the whole dying thing…you shall find out more next chapter, and you shall find out about Koga in this one…oh, and a little preview for you, a pairing is revealed… YES! Leave me a review, and let me know what you think!

Angela: Yes, here is almost twice as long chapter thirteen for you, enjoy, can't wait to hear from you again!

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of her characters, and I own all of mine. Ok?**_

_AN: OK, just as a quick correction that I need to go back into chapter twelve and fix, Kagura is dying from the INSIDE, not outside, that is why no one knows what is truly wrong with her… but you guys shall find out a little later, so please forgive me for that little mistake, anywho, on with the fic._

Koga tightened his grip on the Miko lying against his shoulder and child now sitting in his lap on the futon. He could smell the pain on Kagome, and the sadness on Mayoka. When he had heard the woman retelling a shortened version of her past, he had waited patiently out of sight, but of course Kagome had sensed his presence, and called to him. She had said she was alright, but her scent gave away her lie.

His lips lowered to kiss her temple and rub his cheek into her hair. His eyes lowered as a small hand took his clawed one and held it carefully. Mayoka's head lifted from his chest so she could lock stares with him. She smiled softly. He returned the gesture. His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at the door, footsteps reaching his ears.

"Kagome-chan, Koga-sama, dinner is done, if you will join us in the main room." Rin bowed slightly. Koga nodded silently, for Kagome didn't move to reply. The girl bowed again before leaving. His eyes lowered to the Miko's vacant eyes. She trembled slightly, probably reliving her now dug up memories.

"Kagome, come on, time to get up." He shook her lightly. Mayoka had crawled off of his leg when Rin had first appeared. The Miko blinked and lifted her head off the ouji's shoulder.

"Ok," she stood on the floor, standing next to Hokori. Her hand rested lightly on the Neko's head. Koga motioned for Mayoka and Hokori to take the lead, leaving he and Kagome to talk quietly on the way.

"If Sessho-maru gets too rough while you're 'training', let me know and I'll kick his ass." He whispered into her ear. She laughed softly behind her hand.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

He stepped in front of her, his front to her, as he grabbed her upper arms, effectively stopping her. "I can't stay here." His voice was rough. She tried to force a smile.

"I know. Go back to your pack, I'm sure they need you." She replied. The two just stared at each other until Mayoka's voice entered their heads.

"Kagome-san, Koga? Are you coming?"

The youkai lowered his hands and he and the Miko began to walk again. "Kagome-san?" Koga snickered.

"Oh give it a rest." She slapped his shoulder, but there was humor in her voice

((Across A Land))

"Did you see how fast that thing was!" Kyouko exclaimer in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, and Sensei took it out like it was nothing!" Hana agreed. Shippo shook his head slowly, a smile on his face as Kibou and Kai added in their own wonder at Sango's abilities. All of the 'kids' had their arms filled with sticks and kindling for the fire now keeping their guests warm, as they made their way back to Sango and Miroku's hut.

A tall, dark figure stood just outside the hut door as they approached. The humans didn't pay any attention, continuing their excited chattering. The kitsune slowed down slightly, catching the Houshi's scent. "Thank you for getting extra wood, but our visitors are sleeping, if you could please keep it down." Miroku announced his presence.

The younger humans had jumped in surprise, running noisily into each other. The youkai sighed as she continued to walk. "I do believe it is time for us to head to bed anyway." He pushed his way silently into the hut, set his load onto the pile just to the left of the entrance, and left again. Shippo stopped at Miroku's side, his arms crossed over his chest.

The other kids lowered their head and quietly followed their elder. While they were inside, Miroku knelt at Shippo's side. "Thanks," the Houshi said with a smile. The kit returned the smile.

"No problem, those four need time to cool off after today." The youkai stopped talking as Kyouko, Hana, Kibou, and Kai came out of the hut again. "Call if you need anything, if not, we shall see you in the morning." Shippo walked off, the youngest four humans following. Their footsteps were the only sound that betrayed their presence.

"Shippo-kun, who is that woman?" Hana asked as they settled in for the night. The youkai was silent as the humans turned to him.

"That is no true woman." He finally replied.

"Not a true woman?" Kibou echoed.

"Yes, Kagura is a 'shadow'. She is an incarnation of Naraku."

"Naraku? You mean the…" Kyouko breathed.

"The very same." Shippo said with a nod.

"Na—ra—ku?" Kai tried it out.

"Yes, a very evil youkai—or technically a _hanyou_."

"Will you tell us, Shippo-kun?" The youngest asked.

"I can only tell you what I know…" The youkai took a deep breath and let it out slowly before beginning to live memories of the time everyone was still together, and everything was normal.

((Across A Land))

He lay on the bed, stretched out slightly on his side, just as he had been when she first saw him. His eyes were closed, their golden hue hidden. The youkai Lord knew she was there, his sensitive hearing and smell telling him.

Rin carefully closed the door, the small _click_ echoing loudly in her ears. Her brown eyes slowly turned to flow over him again. "Sessho-maru-sama…" She whispered as she moved to his bedside. She climbed slowly onto the cloth, and then halfway onto him, resting her head on his chest. His one clawed hand began to stroke through her raven hair.

"What is it, Koi?" His breath blew past her head. Her face buried deeper into his clothes, her arms wrapped around his chest.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you." She smiled as she lifted her face to his, kissing his lips softly. His claws moved to scratch her back as she chewed on his lower lip.

"Rin?" The youkai asked against her lips.

"My Lord…" Her eyes were closed as she spoke. His hand made its way around to her front, slipping into her kimono. "Why…did you…send your…brother away…?" She panted as his fingers shot lava into her veins. His motion stopped at her words.

"What?" His voice came out sharply. Rin's head lifted, her stare locking with his.

"You upset Kagome, and don't tell me you didn't know that sending Inu-Yasha away from here without letting them meet would anger her." She gave the youkai Lord a look.

"I did it because she was not ready to face him." He turned his gaze away. "I do not need to explain myself to you, Rin."

"Gomen, Sessho-maru-sama, you are right, forgive my—" His sudden kiss stopped her words.

"Do not talk, I need to get Kagome up in an hour, I do not want to waste the little time I have." A rare grin lit up his features as he pulled her close. Rin bowed her head slightly in response, not allowing a word to escape her lips as her Lord commanded.

((Across A Land))

He roared to the almost full moon, his claws flexed, reaching for the creamy white orb. It had begun to rain, instantly soaking him through to his bones. His breath panted out of his mouth as blood dripped from his claws and chin. His human heart was nowhere even close to being in control of what his body did, and he didn't really care.

_What have I done…?_ He cringed as his brother's sharp words replayed over and over in front of him.

I told you that bitch was no different from the others.

_But she was…_

Not anymore.

_This is your fault._ Anger boiled in his veins as a new fire lit in his soul. _I will make this right._

Don't fool yourself, human, you could never defeat me.

_Watch me._ His bloody eyes faded slowly, flickering their normal gold. The jagged purple stripes melted slowly into his tan skin as the human heart took over. His head filled with laughter as a greater pressure push him back.

You stupid human, I am stronger, I will always win.

_NO!_ He screamed as once again he was locked away, loosing all control of his body, and returning to the darkness.

((Across A Land))

Koga's eyes opened slightly as Sessho-maru's scent reached him. A low growl passed his lips as he got to his feet, moving to the still closed door of Kagome's bedroom. "What is it?" The ouji hissed through the wood.

"Wake the Miko. It is time for her training." The youkai Lord's cold voice returned.

"What training at his hour?" Koga barked back.

"_My_ training, _wolf_. Open this door."

The ouji opened his mouth to reply, but a hand on his arm stopped him. His eyes turned to a now wide awake Miko.

"Don't worry about it, Koga, he always wakes me up at his time." She smiled softly as she opened the door around the ouji. "Hello Sessho-maru." She addressed the youkai Lord. He only stared silently at her. Kagome turned back to her friend. "Please go home, Koga. Your pack needs you to be their leader again."

"But, Kagome—"

"I will be fine." She smiled softly again as her hand rested lightly on the ouji's cheek. "Take Mayoka too, she seems to like you." She added as his hand came to rest over hers.

"I'm not going anywhere." A small voice broke into their conversation. Koga and Kagome turned to the girl in question.

"Mayoka—" The Miko moved forward, reaching for the child.

"No, Kagome-san, I am staying by your side. You saved my life, I owe you that much."

"It's dangerous for you to stay here." The woman knelt in front of the girl, Kagome's hands on Mayoka's shoulders.

"I don't care."

"Mayoka—"

"You can stay with me, Mayoka." Koga cut in. The females turned to the ouji.

"Thank you, Koga, but I want to stay here." The child turned back to look at the Miko.

"Go with Koga, he and his pack will take good care of you." Kagome pressed. Mayoka's mouth opened to argue.

"Enough of this." Sessho-maru's voice stopped all argument. Three sets of eyes turned to the youkai Lord. "Let the child stay, she can help Rin. Now _come_ Miko."

Kagome glanced from Sessho-maru to Koga and then to Mayoka. Her gaze slowly turned back to the ouji. "Koga…" She pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're my woman, I'd do anything for you." They pulled apart, a joking smile on his face. "Send word if you need me."

"I will." She kissed his cheek.

"Now, Miko." Sessho-maru cut in again.

"I'm coming." Kagome moved out of the room. "Be good, Mayoka." She called from down the hall.

"I will, Kagome-san!"

The two youkai stared silently at each other before Sessho-maru turned away to follow Kagome down the hall. Koga's eyes followed the white form until it entered a door on the right.

"Go back to bed, Mayoka." The ouji finally said. The child silently did as told, curling back into the bed Hokori's legs made for her. Koga continued to stare at the dark hallway until he was sure the younger girl was asleep.

He forced his legs to move back to the futon. Kagome would be alright, it was his pack that needed him now. He would leave in the morning, allowing the Miko to move on.

((Across A Land))

"You need work on controlling your Miko powers." Sessho-maru's voice echoed in the darkness.

"I can control my power." Kagome snapped back. She began to build up the energy she knew was hidden in her body. The blue light that outlined her began to lighten the dark room. "What would have like me to do?" She asked as her power roared inside her chest.

"Stop glowing."

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise. He was instantly in front of her.

"Stop glowing, you give away both your strength and location." His glare reinforced his command. Kagome quickly released her hold on her energy, the light fading back into darkness. Her breath was the only sound as she pulled in lungfulls of air.

"Sessho-maru?" The woman whispered.

"Start off small. Get familiar with gathering only what power you need. Practice not giving off any light, and slowly your capacity to control the visibility of your aura will grow." The youkai Lord's voice was soft.

Kagome carefully did as told, gathering a small amount of power into her chest. A faint blue halo grew around her, and she quickly released some of the energy.

"Good, now hold it as you fight, be ready to use any of your strengths at any second." Sessho-maru counted to five as the Miko nodded, before jumping forward, starting her physical training.

((Across A Land))

Sango stood in the doorway of her hut silently. The Taijiya's dark eyes stared at her lover as he covered Kagura and Aijou with a blanket as they slept. He quietly got to his feet, turning to look at the Taijiya. "Are you tired?" He asked as he wrapped her in a hug. She returned his embrace, nodding into his shoulder.

"It's been a long day." Sango pulled back slightly. "You go get some sleep, I'll stay here with these two."

"It's alright, I'll take first watch."

"I've already slept today." The Taijiya lied. "Go on, I'll wake you in a few hours, ok?"

"Fine, but only two hours, come get me in two hours." The Houshi pulled her close again. "Are you sure you're alright?" He whispered into her ear."

"Yes, of course." She smiled as she pushed back. "Good night, sleep well." She placed a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, pulling her lips to his. Fire instantly erupted in her stomach. She allowed him entrance when he asked.

"Two hours." Miroku panted as they broke apart. Sango only nodded in reply. He kissed her softly again. "Good night, my love."

_AN: Ok, please don't kill me for putting Sessho-maru and Rin together! I don't know why they decided that is what they wanted, because in all honesty, Kagome and Sessho-maru were supposed to be together, but then things switched, and the characters decided they didn't want that. I couldn't get the picture of Rin going to talk to Sessho-maru in the middle of the night and them doing (cough) well, you know, out of my head. OK, I do believe I've rambled enough in this chapter, so I will stop now. Please leave me a review, I will even take flames for this chapter… just take it easy on me please… _

_Always,_

_Myst_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Minako Miharu: Well, thank you for not killing me over the Rin/Sessho-maru thing, I was quite worried about it. Lol, I had to put that scent between Koga and Kagome in there, it is just sooooooo him! Alright well, I've got to update this, so thanks for the review, and hope to hear from you again.

iNuQTpIe: Thanks, and I'll hold you to that.

Angela: Thank you for the review, I'm glad my writing is good enough to get you emotionally into it… though, I'm not sure if it's good that you feel sorry for Inu-Yasha or not… But anywho, hope to hear from you again.

stand alone complex: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was great. I'm sorry this is late, but my internet was cut off all weekend, and I had no way of getting to a computer that had internet, so please forgive me. Hope to hear from you again.

EternalAffliction: Thank you for not killing me, it means a lot to me. : ) Anywho, sorry about the late update, my internet was cut off, and there was no way to get to a computer with internet, so I'm FINALLY updating now. Thank you for your review, and please enjoy chapter fourteen.

_AN: Ok, if you haven't already read, this chapter is late because my internet was cut off for some unknown reason this weekend, and I had no access to another, so please forgive me, I truly had no control over this problem…Anywho, on with the story…enjoy…_

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and Co. not me, ok? Anyone else does belong to me though, so please don't steal the few things in life that are mine! Lol…**_

Kagome blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. Spring had finally come, which meant she could leave the castle. The newly twenty-one-year old took a deep breath of the cool, crisp morning air. She stood straight, the bow and quiver of arrows tight against her muscled back. Her sword rested at her side, its sheath tied securely to her belt. The dagger that hid at her left ankle was cool against her flesh.

"Kagome-san!" A female voice called. The Miko smiled as she turned around to look down the hall behind her. A girl and a neko ran toward her, the child waving and laughing.

"Mayoka, you know Jaken gets angry when you two run through the castle." The woman scolded with a smile. Mayoka and Hokori came to a stop in front of her, the child panting and smiling.

"But we're leaving today, ne? So what does it matter?" The eleven-year old laughed.

"I've still got enough time to knock some sense into you, girl!" The green toad youkai shouted as he appeared from a nearby door. Mayoka faked a screech and hid behind Kagome, holding back her laughter.

"No way, you're not bringing me into this!" The Miko said, jumping sideways, allowing Jaken a full view of the child. A fake gasp of surprise came from Mayoka.

"Kagome-san!"

"_Nintou—_" The little youkai was cut off as Mayoka knocked him over the head with her sheathed sword. The child began to laugh again as Jaken fell to the ground, his eyes swirling.

"Mayoka, that was rude, you should listen to what Jaken says, remember how much you've broken running around?" Kagome said sharply. The girl's head lowered slightly as her smile faded.

"Gomen, Kagome-san."

"Don't worry about it, Mayoka, he deserved it." Rin put in, walking up to the little group standing just outside the open door of the castle.

"You two…" The Miko sighed as she shook her head. "You've become a bad influence on my little girl, Rin."

"Why, thank you." The younger girls began to laugh again.

"What is so funny?" Sessho-maru's voice froze the air around them. All eyes turned the youkai Lord.

"Sessho-maru-sama." Rin's change to formality was instantaneous. She bowed deeply as the youkai stopped in front of them. The Lord looked down at Jaken's still form.

"I see." His voice held no real emotion. His golden eyes slowly turned back up to the Miko standing upright in front of him, no hint of hidden fear in her gaze. Both of them knew that she could hold her own against him now. "You are ready?" He asked.

Kagome bowed her head slightly in a nod. "Yes, we will be leaving for sure today."

"Don't get yourself killed."

A dark grin pulled at her lips. "I wasn't that easy to kill to begin with."

Sessho-maru flashed in front of her, his clawed hand shooting out to wrap around her throat. The Miko continued to smile as only her right hand snapped up to grab his wrist, quickly twisting the youkai away from her. He twisted his hand in hers again, grabbing her wrist and turning back to face her. The woman broke his grasp and flipped away from him. She crouched low to the ground, the grin still on her face.

"Kagome-san!" Mayoka whined, running to the Miko's side. Hokori walked calmly over to his master. "Do you two ever stop fighting!" The child scolded. Kagome straightened up, her eyes never leaving Sessho-maru.

"We're not fighting, just playing around." Her eyes lowered to the girl. "Are you ready to go?"

"Our doors are always open to you." Rin cut in. The Miko smiled at the teen.

"Thank you, Rin." She and Mayoka climbed onto Hokori's back. "Tell Jaken I say good-bye."

"Me too!" The youngest called, waving as Kagome told Hokori to take off. The Miko watched as Rin smiled and waved, while Sessho-maru turned away and reentered his castle.

Her mind turned to what lay ahead as Hokori turned toward the Northern Lands. It was time to get down to business.

((Across A Land))

Sango closed her eyes tighter as crying broke into her dreams. Miroku was supposed to have put him back to sleep.

"Sango?"

How could she have known?

"Yes, Miroku?" The Taijiya asked with her eyes still closed and head buried into her blankets.

"Could you give me a hand, dear?" His voice was drowsy. "Please?" The Houshi's voice came again.

"I'm coming." She got up, rubbing at her eyes as she made her way to her husband's side. A smile lit up the woman's face as her gaze fell on the still screaming baby boy. "Hey, hey, baby." She took the child from Miroku's arms. "Hush now, everything's alright." She bounced and rocked him lightly. The cries quieted, and the small mouth and hands began to reach for her breast.

"Ho do you do that?" Miroku asked with a sigh as he sat back down on the futon.

"Tori just likes me better is all." Sango replied with a grin as she allowed her child to nurse, moving next to the Houshi again. The man's eyes lightened as his hand rose to stroke the baby's head softly. There was a calm silence until Tori decided he was done.

"Can you believe he's going to be two months old tomorrow?" Sango asked as the three of them lay down again. The Houshi's arm wrapped around her back as Tori was laid between them.

"You mean later today." Miroku laughed; she quickly joined in.

"Yes, later today then." They fell silent again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied just as quietly. They slowly leaned together, their lips connecting softly, lovingly. "Try to get some sleep." She smiled as they finally pulled apart.

"And you as well." Their eyes closed simultaneously.

((Across A Land))

Kagura grimaced as she got out of bed, the now sixteen-month-old Aijou clapping his hands in her ears. "Mama, mama!" The boy shouted with a laugh. The shadow forced a smile as pain ripped through her chest.

"Yes, Aijou?" She asked, walking to the bucket of water just beside the exit of her hut. Miroku and Sango had begun work on fixing up a hut from the village as soon as she had agreed to stay with them. She in turn cooked for the group until she was well enough to help with work around the village.

"Hungry!" The boy added, tottering to his mother's side. Kagura smiled as she cupped her hands filled with water, and moved them to her parched lips. "Hungry, mama!" This time his little fist pulled on her kimono.

"Ok, ok!" She laughed as she crouched to his level. "Let's go see who else is up, and I'll make breakfast." Her fingers reached out to tickle his exposed stomach before lifting the child into her arms.

"Food, food!" Aijou clapped his hands again. Kagura pushed out of the door and began to walk toward the center of the village.

"Quiet now." The woman said sternly as they passed Sango and Miroku's hut. Hearing the change in his mother's tone, he obediently closed his mouth.

"Good morning, Kagura-san." Hana greeted, looking up from the pot of boiling water as the shadow entered the main clearing. The thirteen-year old smiled as she got to her feet, moving forward.

"Are you the only one up?" Kagura asked as she handed Aijou over to the younger girl.

"No, Kyouko went to catch some fresh fish." The teen replied, her attention focused on the baby in her arms. The shadow's red eyes scanned the area, her breath burning as it entered her body.

_Damn…it's getting worse…I don't know how much longer I can put up this front…_

"Kagura-san?" The teen's voice drew her attention again. "Are you alright?" Both Hana and Aijou were watching her carefully.

Another forced smile appeared on the shadow's face. "I'm fine; do you need any help, Hana?" The woman changed the subject.

"Sure, you can help cut up the carrots for lunch's stew." The younger girl replied with a smile, letting the argument go.

"Hungry, Hana!" Aijou put in. The females laughed as they nodded. Kagura handed him a carrot piece to tide him over until the others were up.

_Nintoujyou is the attack Jaken uses when he uses the Staff of Two Heads._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Minako Miharu: Well, being sad isn't always a bad thing, Kagura is in pain, so maybe it will be better for her not to be in so much pain… I have never seen her with a child either, but for some reason a scene of her entering the Taijiya village with her bundle of joy just kept jumping out at me. Don't ask why, it was just like with Rin and Sessho-maru in the last chapter... Well, I'm not going to really comment on the last part of your review, because I don't want to give it away whether you are right or not, so I will just tell you to read to find out… Though that won't be for a couple chapters yet I'm sure. Ok, now that you have your own novel to read, please enjoy chapter fifteen, and thank you for your review.

Kalei: Man, you had me worried when you didn't review, I was afraid I had offended you with the Rin/Sessho-maru thing… you make me happy that you reviewed again. I will have to agree that things will begin to get interesting, more so in the next chapter I believe than this one, but they will become more fast paced and clifhangerie (yes I know that is not a word (wink)) OK, well on to chapter fifteen, thank you for your review, and enjoy.

iNuQTpIe: Here's the next chapter, enjoy, and thanks for the review.

EternalAffliction: Glad you liked it, here is chapter fifteen, read and enjoy.

Angela: We are getting closer to the meeting… I think we are anyway… lol, no truly though, we are almost there, enjoy chapter fifteen, and thanks for your review.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang…all other characters are mine till death do us part. (lol, j/k)**_

He crouched low, his eyes shining as he watched the Houshi walk through the field. Was this guy ignorant or just plain stupid? "Come out, youkai!" The man shouted to the air. A grin tugged at Inu-Yasha's face as he debated granting the man's wish. Blood red eyes narrowed as the Houshi reached into his robes. "You shall plague this land no more!"

Hmph, so that's what he thought, well, Inu-Yasha would just have to show him how wrong he was.

The attack was silent, as was the kill; the Houshi had no time to scream. Inu-Yasha stood up as he licked some of the blood from his claws. He would destroy all in his path—none were powerful enough to stop him.

((Across A Land))

The wind felt good in the Miko's hair as she released it from it braid and ponytail. Mayoka sat in front of her now, the child's eyes staring wildly around in excitement. "Everything's so pretty from up here!" The girl closed her eyes as she held her arms out, making her body into a 'T'. Kagome smiled in response.

"Yes, I realize now why birds prefer to fly." The woman also closed her eyes, using her senses to watch around her.

"Are you happy now, Kagome-san?" Mayoka asked softly

"Hm?" The woman's eyes opened again to connect with the girl's black orbs. "Did you just ask if I was happy, Mayoka?"

"Well, um, yes." The child nodded. "You don't look as sad as you used to."

"Neither do you." Kagome said back. The girl looked back out at the blue sky around them.

"I was sad for a different reason." She suddenly whispered.

"What?" The Miko asked. Mayoka's eyes slowly turned back to the woman.

"My Okaasan was killed," the child noticed Kagome wince at her words, "but I've moved on. I'm not sad anymore because I know she is ok, and I am not alone anymore." The two shared a smile at her words.

"No, Mayoka, I'm not sad anymore either." The Miko lied.

"That's good." The child looked away again, this time continuing to smile. Kagome felt kind of shitty now for not being truthful with the girl, but she couldn't tell Mayoka she still panged inside. The hurt would never truly go away, but once the hitch with Inu-Yasha was solved it would be easier.

"Where are we going, Kagome-san?" The child's voice broke into the Miko's thoughts.

"Hokori, Mayoka, Kagome!" A male voice answered. Mayoka leaned down slightly, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Koga!" She shouted. The ouji grinned back as he waved. "Kagome-san?" The child turned back to the woman, question in her black depths. Kagome smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Take us down, Hokori." The Neko roared as he did was his master commanded.

"Koga!" Mayoka shouted again as she slid off the Neko's back, instantly running at the other youkai. He stood his ground as the eleven-year old human tackled into him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she reached him.

"Yo, what's up?" The ouji asked as he put one arm around her shoulders.

"Hello, Koga." Kagome said softly as she slid off Hokori's back. Koga's gaze slowly lifted to her, his eyes widening slightly in awe at the change in the woman before him.

"Kagome…?" He breathed, his hand dropping from the younger girls' body. A shy smile danced on the Miko's face as her head lowered.

"Yeah, it's me." Her head suddenly lifted. "I hope it's alright that we came—" She was cut off as the ouji was suddenly in front of her, his lips on hers. She blinked in surprise as he pulled back.

"I've missed you." He breathed against her lips. Her hand rested on his chest, lightly pushing him back.

"I've missed you too, do you mind if we go into the den?"

"Of course," he smiled again and turned back to Mayoka, putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her toward the entrance of his den behind the waterfall.

Kagome looked over at Hokori still standing at her side. "Go on inside, I'll be right behind you." She patted his head softly. He nudged against her hand before following Koga and Mayoka. The Miko lifted her head to the sky, closing her eyes. A plan began to form in her mind, now only to carry it out. Her chocolate eyes appeared again before she walked through the falls.

((Across A Land))

Sango bounced Tori on her hip as she stood in front of the newest Taijiya. She had grown soft, and she knew it, but she couldn't have let the hungry kids go on alone, so they were allowed into the village to eat, rest, and given the choice to train. "Careful, Hana." The older Taijiya called.

"Yes, Sensei." The thirteen-year old's eyes never left the new recruit as he came at her again. Her hands were fast as she used both scathes to block his sword. "Watch your opponent, Kaito." Hana corrected, using one piece of bone to twist the sword from the male teen's hands, the other shooting up to level with his throat. The sword dug into the ground a foot away from them as the girl grinned. Kaito alone panted in breath. Hana stood still a second before relaxing, pulling her scathe away from his flesh.

"You're amazing, Hana." The boy praised. She twisted her weapons in her hands once before sliding them into her belt at the back of her armor.

"Just keep practicing, you're doing well."

"Hana, come over here, please." Sango interrupted.

"Yes, Sensei." The young teen bowed to Kaito before jogging to the Taijiya's side.

"He's doing well." Sango commented quietly. Hana nodded in agreement. "And you as well."

"Thank you." The girl whispered.

"Where is Kyouko?"

"With Miroku-sama."

"Come with me." The two females moved away, going to find the Houshi and older boy.

"Miroku, will you watch over the kids' sparing?" Sango asked as she and Hana reached the clearing where he and Kyouko were cutting wood. The Houshi wiped his forehead with his sleeve as he straightened.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Kyouko, Kaito needs a partner, would you help him out?" Sango added, turning to the younger male.

"Aye, Sensei." Kyouko replied with a bow. The two males walked off, going to attend to their new duties.

"Where are you going, Sango?" Kagura's voice suddenly echoed on the air. The two Taijiya turned to the new arrival, Aijou at her side, holding her hand tightly.

"I need Hana's help is all. Would you watch Tori until we get back?" Sango asked as the shadow reached her.

"Of course." The baby was given to the other woman. "Will you be back for the evening meal?" Kagura asked as she cradled Tori close to her chest.

"I hope so. Thank you, Kagura." Sango said with a smile. The shadow nodded once, turning to leave again. The older Taijiya turned toward the forest outside the village gates, moving toward the cool shadows.

"What did you need, Sensei?" Hana asked as she followed the woman out of the village, and into the wood.

"You've grown quite a bit, Hana. You are becoming a strong young woman." Sango said instead of answering.

"Thank you…" Hana blushed slightly and lowered her head as they walked.

"There is a youkai that's been sneaking around lately. I thought you might be able to help me take it down."

"Really?" Hana's head lifted again, excitement in her eyes. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Really, you've earned it."

"Oh thank you, Sensei!"

"Shhh, it can hear you." The older Taijiya corrected, gripping Hiraikotsu tightly. The girl closed her mouth and nodded. The leaves rustled to their left. Hana pulled her scathes from her belt and took a fighting stance. "Go ahead; I'll be right behind you." Sango urged. The younger nodded again and carefully moved forward into the bushes.

((Across A Land))

The fire crackled against the darkness, the warmth chasing away the still sharp cold night air. Koga's hand subconsciously stoked through Mayoka's dark hair as her head lay on his lap. His ears listened to her steady breathing and heartbeat as his eyes stayed on the silent Miko in front of him. Hokori lay at the woman's side, his eyes closed as he rested his head on his crossed paws.

"I need you watch over Mayoka." Kagome finally spoke. His hand paused for a second at her words.

"What?"

"I'm leaving in the morning, and I can't take her with me."

"Where are you going?"

The Miko gave the ouji a look. "I need to find Inu-Yasha."

"Are you taking Hokori with you at least?"

"I think I'm going to bed." She got to her feet. "Good night, Koga." She moved to the bed made up for her, leaving the ouji in a stunned silence.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Deludedfreak: Thank you for your review, here is the next chapter. I thank you for your complements, I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well, let me know, please.

EternalAffliction: Thank you for the review, here is your update, enjoy.

Kalei: Lol, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you reviewed again. No, Inu-Yasha didn't go after Miroku, as you will find out in this next chapter, but it also wasn't a flashback. (evil little grin) You'll have to tell me if you still like how Koga and Kagome are after this chapter…but you can't blame me for what happens, they decided this, not me. (wink) Anywho, hope you enjoy chapter sixteen, let me know, ok?

iNuQTpIe: Lol, are those good faces? I sure hope so, thank you for your review, enjoy chapter sixteen.

Angela: Too long you say? I try to update on Fridays, but sometimes I am a little late, but those times are out of my control, so please forgive any of those times. I'm glad you enjoyed reading some of my other fics, as well as this one. Thank you for your review, and please enjoy chapter sixteen.

Minako Miharu: Thank you for the complements, you make me very happy. Well, don't let those ideas stop running, that's what makes a great author, as well as critic, and heaven knows I need all of the critics I can find to make my writing better for all of you. Lol, well, Koga plays a large part in this next chapter, so please let me know how that goes. Well, thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy chapter sixteen.

_**Disclaimer: This would be the same as all of my other chapters, so Inu gang, not mine, anybody else, mine, alright?**_

Hana stood in the clearing, her gaze lowered to the youkai corpse at her feet. She had done it; she had finally exterminated a youkai all by herself. A hand rested on her shoulder. "You did a good job, Hana." Sango said softly.

"Thank you, Sensei." The girl's head didn't lift.

"We need to bring this back to the village, its scales will make good armor." The woman reached down, taking hold of the youkai, and put the corpse over her shoulder. "Let's get back, dinner smells like it's ready."

"Yes, Sensei." Hana slid her weapons into her belt again and followed Sango back to the village. There was something burning in the teen's chest that was unfamiliar to her. It couldn't be pride, could it? This new feeling that made her smile uncontrollably to hear her Sensei praise her hard work? Another smile. Hey, maybe it was.

As the two reached the main square of the village, it was obvious that they were late. All of the others were already sitting around, eating the food Kagura was handing out. "I'm going to put this in the armor shed, go get something to eat." The older Taijiya said with a smile. Hana nodded as they parted.

The teen was met by hot stares as she reached the fire. Kagura smiled as she handed Hana a stick with roasted fish on it. The younger girl smiled back and moved to sit down. "How was it!" Kai whispered excitedly. Hana chewed her mouthful of fish slowly.

"It was a rush." She finally answered. Kai smiled in excitement.

"That's—"

"MAMA!" Aijou's voice suddenly screamed. All of the people present instantly jumped to their feet, some grabbing the weapons on their bodies, others following Hana to the crying child. "Mama, Mama!" Aijou continued to scream as Kagura fell to her knees coughing.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she suddenly appeared at the shadow's other side. Kagura's hand shook as she covered her mouth. "Kagura?" The Taijiya reached to pull the woman's hand from her face. Sango's face hardened as she saw the bright red blood on the shadow's palm.

"Mama!" Aijou's voice was shrill.

"Hana, take Aijou and the others away." Sango gritted out.

"But, Sensei—"

"Now."

Hana flinched back at the Taijiya's sharp tone. "Come, Aijou." The teen whispered as she grabbed the child by his waist.

"No, no, Mama!" His small hands grabbed toward his mother's kimono as Hana pulled him away.

"Kibou, give me a hand here." The teen added as she began to break up the crowd quickly. "To your huts, now!" She shouted, Kibou joining her. "Let's move!"

((Across A Land))

Koga's eyes glowed in the darkness. The ouji had yet to sleep, his mind running in circles. If Kagome was leaving soon, he wasn't going to stop her, but why was she going by herself? Why was the Miko leaving Mayoka, maybe even Hokori, to go after Inu-Yasha?

The youkai's eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of Inu-Yasha. The bastard had wounded his Kagome in so many ways, and she still went after him. Her love for him was strong, something the ouji could never truly compete with, but he still said that Kagome was too good for that mutt face.

A low growl clawed its way out of his throat as his hands clenched into tight fists. "Koga?" The Miko's voice echoed in his ears. The youkai's hands relaxed as he lifted his head up to the woman. She had her armor on, bow and quiver of arrows on her shoulder, and hair pulled up and braided again.

"Kagome, what are you doing up?" He asked as he got to his feet.

"It's almost dawn." She replied as if that was a perfectly good reason to be out of bed. She sat down next to the fire pit, her legs pulled up to her chest as she stared into the dying embers. Koga turned to the waterfall and noticed the slight glow of deep red around the edges. So it _was_ close to dawn.

"Have you slept?" Kagome's voice drew the ouji's attention again.

"No." He replied, turning to the Miko.

"You should." Her voice was flat as she rested her chin on her knees, her gaze never leaving the small glow of the white wood. Koga stared another second before sitting at the female's side.

"Are you leaving?" He finally asked.

"Maybe."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You would lie to me?"

"Everything's fine, Koga." The Miko's dark orbs slowly lifted to look at the youkai. "You'll take good care of Mayoka, right?" She whispered.

"As if she were you." His voice was strong as he stared at her. An embarrassed smile tugged at the woman's lips.

"Thank you," she got to her feet then. "I owe you…I owe you a lot, Koga." She turned away, walking toward the waterfall. The youkai silently jumped up, flashing behind the Miko. His arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

"Are you leaving?" He repeated, his breath hot on her neck.

"Yes…" She closed her eyes at the contact, her hands coming to rest over Koga's. She moaned softly as his lips placed butterfly soft kisses down her neck. His hand slid from under hers before it undid the first few buttons of her armor, allowing him to push the cloth off her left shoulder. His tongue shot out to trace the mark he knew Inu-Yasha left during his and the Mikos' mating.

Kagome gasped in surprise and pleasure as the long untouched area of skin was suddenly moist and warm. "Inu-Yasha…" She moaned, the hanyou's face appearing in front of her as fangs teased the sensitive spot.

Koga's heart clenched as the Miko called out for her rival. The woman below him moaned again, but it was not as filled with pleasure.

"Koga…stop…" She panted, her hands clenching on his clawed one still under hers. The youkai held his mouth inches from the now red mark on the Miko's shoulder, his breath rough. "Koga…" Kagome pressed, taking a small step forward, away from the ouji. "Koga…" She whispered a third time.

"I'm sorry." He pulled away, his head turned away from the woman.

"Oh, Koga," Kagome turned around quickly, reaching out to the youkai.

"You are going alone then? Be careful." His voice was harsh. She stopped instantly.

"Fine." The Miko grinded her teeth together as she whirled back to the waterfall and waked out. As soon as she was sure the ouji could not see her, she took off at a dead run, forcing away her tears of anger and sadness. _Damn it…damn it…DAMN IT!_ Her mind screamed as she skidded to a stop, her fisted hand slamming into a nearby tree trunk. She pulled back. Again, again, again…again…again… Her head lowered as a small throb let her know that her knuckles were torn and beginning to bleed.

_Kami, Koga…don't make me out to be the bad guy…I'm Inu-Yasha's mate! I won't give up on him…not until either he or I are dead…I'm sorry…_ The Miko lifted her head again. She would put an end to all of this. She closed her eyes and calmed her mind, reaching out for the soul and body that belonged to her hanyou.

_There!_

Her eyes opened again. He wasn't far, not really anyway. He had moved farther northeast. The island ended soon from where he was, he would have to come south eventually, and when he did, she would meet him head on.

A smile lightened Kagome's lips as she took off at a run again. She could feel their meeting drawing near.

**I know this is shorter than usual guys, but my muse, the lonely one I had, vanished for a little while. I think she is peeking at me again, so hopefully chapter seventeen will be longer. Well, until next Friday, ja everybody!**

**Myst**

**PS, don't forget to hit my very favorite button!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Minako Miharu: I'm glad you could feel his emotion, and that you liked the scene in general. Most of my reviews told me that the liked the chapter other than that whole scene. Another one of those 'character take over things', what's a poor author to do! Lol, really though, thank you for your review, I loved reading it. Please enjoy chapter seventeen!

Jessica Lyn: Koga's not bad or anything, well…not truly anyway. Read on to see how good he truly is! Thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Punk Rock Miko2: I'm sorry you didn't like the Koga and Kagome scene, but it seemed to need to be put in, so I did. Thank you for your review, here is chapter seventeen.

Sexy Kat: Lol, if you thought last chapter was suspense, wait until you read this one. I'm glad you liked the whole chapter, and hope you like this one as well, please enjoy and review again!

Kalei: Have I told you how much I LOVE hearing from you? You were one of the few reviews that didn't diss my Koga Kagome scene. Well, we're close…to the two meeting I mean. Lol, here is an update for you, I hope you enjoy, and can't wait to hear what you think of this…(evil snicker)

inugirl162: I'm glad you loved the chapter. Here is seventeen, enjoy.

Angela: I'm not sure I understand your review… but thank you for leaving me one none the less. Well, here is the slightly longer chapter seventeen, hope you enjoy.

Rae no Kitsune: Well, I love to hear from new reviewers, and right off the bat I think I should tell you that I update on Fridays to the best of my ability, so you can plan on the update of chapter eighteen next Friday. Thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy chapter seventeen!

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha Co. Any others are mine.**_

Sango and Miroku carefully laid Kagura on the futon in their hut. "Can you hear me, Kagura?" The Taijiya asked as they pulled back. A small moan that turned into a cough was the shadow's only response.

"Do you think this was what she spoke of when she first arrived?" The Houshi whispered as she pulled Sango to his side. The woman's hand rested on his chest, taking the comfort he offered.

"Yes. I wonder how long she's been hiding how bad it's gotten." Tears filled the Taijiya's eyes at the thought of her friend dying. Then she smiled slightly. She had grown so attached to the shadow of the hanyou who had become her greatest enemy. My how fate had a funny way of having things work out.

"Sango…" Kagura's rough voice broke into the Taijiya's thoughts. She pulled away from Miroku to kneel at the now awake woman's side.

"Are you in pain, Kagura?" Sango asked, resting her hand over the shadow's. A forced smile played on the other woman's lips.

"I can handle some pain, Taijiya." More coughing. "Where is…Aijou?" She panted.

"Hana has him." Sango tried to smile, but the tears shimmering in her eyes gave away her sadness.

"I'd like to see him…"

"I'll go find him." Miroku jumped in. The woman turned to watch the Houshi leave.

"Can I get you anything else?" Sango asked as she turned back to Kagura.

"Some water, please." The shadow's eyes slowly fell shut as her breathing steadied slightly. The Taijiya smiled softly as she stroked the sleeping woman's bangs off of her face.

"Sleep well, I'll be here when you wake up."

((Across A Land))

The child yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She smiled, turning around to look at Hokori standing behind her. "Do you think Kagome-san is up yet?" Mayoka asked the Neko. He seemed to smile as he nodded. "Good, I'm hungry, how about you?"

"Kagome spoiled you." Koga's voice reached the two. He had a smile on his face as the girl turned back around, her gaze meeting his.

"What do you mean by that, Koga?" She asked with a smile.

"Letting you sleep in this late, the sun's already up."

"Did you have something you wanted me to do?"

"No."

"Then why get up?" She stuck her tongue out at the ouji. He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There is always _something_ to do."

"Hmph." Mayoka pouted while still smiling.

"What do you want for lunch?" He asked, moving forward.

"Lunch? It's not _that_ late, Koga." The child replied as the ouji rested his hand on Hokori's head.

"Is she always like this?" He asked the younger youkai. The Neko nodded with a purr.

"Where's Kagome-san?" The girl huffed at the betrayal of her friend. Koga sobered instantly at the mention of the Miko.

"She's not here." He replied quietly. A pair of blue and black eyes turned to the ouji, for his tone caught their attention.

"When will she be back?" Mayoka whispered in return.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"She left early this morning."

"Where did she…" the eleven-year old's voice trailed off as she realized where the Miko must have gone. "After Inu-Yasha…Kagome-san went after Inu-Yasha alone." Tears welled in her black depths. "Oh, Koga-sama!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed against his breastplate.

"Mayoka…" He held her close. "Everything will be fine." He tried to assure her. She sharply pulled back.

"You have to go after her, please Koga-sama!" Tears fell freely down her cheeks now.

"I would not interfere unless Kagome asked for my help."

"But she's in danger!"

"Kagome is a strong woman, more so now that Sessho-maru has gotten his claws into her, she can take care of herself." Koga's voice was calm and strong now. Mayoka stood there, quaking slightly as she tried to stop her tears.

"You're right…I'm sorry…" The girl moved away from the ouji and toward the exit of the den silently.

"Go with her, Hokori, make sure nothing sneaks up on her." Koga whispered. The Neko nodded and moved after Mayoka.

((Across A Land))

Kagome cupped her hands in the river as she knelt on its bank. She lifted the crystal clear liquid to her lips to wet her tongue again. The sun shone on her bent back, heating up her armor. Her eyes were closed as she raised her face to the blue sky. _I can feel him…He's started to come back down already…_ Her dark eyes snapped open. _He's flying…_

The Miko got to her feet, whirling around, quickly taking off again. She couldn't let him get past her, there would be no catching him then. _Inu-Yasha…_ She couldn't keep up with him, even in her mind. He would vanish for seconds at a time before coming back about a mile further south. Her heart sped up. He had changed direction slightly.

They were going to run into each other head on.

((Across A Land))

The world was a blur of color as he ran. The breath came by gulps into his lungs, his ears twitching around to catch every sound around him.

I can smell her…

_Nothing_

I can smell Kagome…

_No one!_

There was a slight change in his direction and he was moving in a direct course to run into the Miko. It took only minutes to reach the field that she would enter from the forest at any second. His legs stopped instantly, a trail of dust slowly rising into the air behind him. His ears turned forward, perked up to hear her running feet growing closer.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides. She was so close now he could hear her breath.

Kagome…

_What do you hope to accomplish human?_

Kagome…

The woman burst through the bushes and into the field. She froze as she realized he was standing in front of her. He watched the slightly deeper intake of her breath as her eyes stared into his own.

_So you wish to see her dead, human?_

Kagome…

He carefully took a fighting stance, his gaze never wavering from the Miko

_So be it._

Only one word resounded in his head as a reply.

Kagome…

((Across A Land))

Hana walked back and forth in the hut Kagura and Aijou shared, trying to quiet the child. He wasn't listening.

"It's ok, Aijou, hush, hush." The teen bounced him against her chest.

"I want my Mama!" He screamed in her ear, trying to push her away, and with his youkai strength, was succeeding greatly.

"Aijou!" Hana scolded as the child slipped slightly and she had to scramble to catch him again. "That's enough now!" The young Taijiya's voice was sharp this time, surprising the sixteen-month old into silence.

"Aijou, your Oka is sick, and needs to rest." Hana's voice was softer now that she had his attention. She moved to the futon and sat down. "Miroku-sama and Sensei will come tell you when you can go to her, alright?" He sniffled again, but nodded at her words. The teen breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled. "Good…" She held him close and rocked him, singing softly.

Just as Aijou's eyes began to droop, Miroku entered the door. Both children's heads lifted to the new arrival. "Miroku-sama?" Hana questioned as she got to her feet.

"Kagura is awake and asking for Aijou." He replied.

"Mama?" The child muttered. The Houshi nodded.

"I'll take you to her." He moved forward, but Aijou's arms wrapped tightly around Hana's neck.

"Hana." He stated. Miroku smiled and nodded slowly.

"Take Aijou to our hut please, Hana." He said to the teen.

"Yes, Miroku-sama." The Taijiya said with a slight bow.

"Oh, Hana," the man stopped the girl once more before she left the hut. She turned back. "Where is Tori?"

"He's in my hut. Kyouko is watching over some of the younger kids in there."

"Good. If Sango asks, I'll be making sure everyone is doing alright."

Hana nodded as she pushed out of the door and into the warm afternoon light. She tried to sooth the still quaking child as she moved toward the hut of the Heads of the village.

**_Author Notes: Ok, I know the time seems messed up at the Taijiya village, but it isn't. See, Hana has been with Aijou all night and into the day, and so now it is the after noon, OK?_**

_**&**_

_**Well, I know, major cliffy with the Kagome Inu-Yasha thing, but hey, it will set up the next chapter! Aren't you all excited! Lol, truly though, I will make a deal with all of you out there: If I get 15 reviews, I shall update early, what do you say to that? Well, leave me a review and let me know! OK, I'm going to wrap this up, hope all of you enjoy your nights,**_

_**Myst **_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

iNuQTpIe: Yep, they finally meet. Thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy chapter eighteen.

Angela: Well, they know each other are right there, now it gets really down to it. Let me know what you think about this chapter and thank you for your review.

Punk Rock Miko2: Here is your update, enjoy, and thank you for the review.

Kalei: Well, sorry, your fellow reviewers only gave me nine, so this is on Friday. Thank you soooooooooooo much for supporting my ideas. Have I told you how great you are? Lol, well, action there will be, and you may be slightly surprised who comes up at the end… Well, don't want to give too much away, so thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy chapter eighteen, please let me know!

Mangadreams: You don't have to apologize for not reading my story before, it means a lot that you read it now. Thank you for your review.

Rae no Kitsune: Sorry, didn't get all of my reviews, so this chapter is on time on Friday. You can now come back from insanity, for here is your InuxKag time. Thanks for your review.

Minako Miharu: Lol, cliffy, I haven't given you a real cliffy yet. (Snicker) Wait till you finish this chapter. Well, I'm glad you like Koga, but he's not in this chapter…sorry. Thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

by the sakura tree: Lol, you will hate me for this cliffy then, but thank you for your review, and please enjoy chapter eighteen.

Deludedfreak: Well, you came at the right time! The ending is always the best, am I right? Lol, thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy chapter eighteen.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu-Yasha characters, but the rest are mine. No suing me!**_

The wind blew across the field, brushing the tall grass against her shins. She stared ahead, her serious eyes locked on him. She watched every breath enter and leave his lungs, his chest rising and falling almost even with her own. He shifted, standing up straighter. Her heart fluttered for a second as his growls stopped and he stared intently back at her.

_Inu-Yasha..._

This was it. It ended here. If she could not bring him back, she would have to take him down. She slowly slid her sword out of its sheath, holding the hilt tightly. The two faced off, darkness falling over the land.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile…I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah…**

_A smile flashed across his face, his eyes dancing, filled with happiness, as he held her hand. Just that little touch sent waves of hope into her blood. Maybe, just maybe, things could really be okay._

Kagome shut her eyes and shook her head. Why was that American song coming into her head now? She hadn't heard it in so long…And that picture…No, she couldn't be distracted, not when he was right there.

The Miko's eyes opened, her mind focusing on him again. He hadn't moved, and she wondered why. His eyes burned into her, making that melody whisper in the back of her mind.

**You've built a love, but that love falls apart…Your little piece of heaven turns too dark…**

_She followed the undead Miko's messengers into the woods. She flinched as branches clawed at her bare skin. There was a light ahead…_

_Kagome gasped silently as she reached a clearing. Kikyo floated in the pool at the center of the meadow. "Only you can save her…" One of the children said._

"_Me?" The girl whispered._

"_All you have to do is touch her." The other child added._

_Kagome's eyes turned back to the Miko._ Brink Kikyo back? But… without her I can be with Inu-Yasha. But what would he think…?

"_All you have to do is touch her…" The young voice echoed again. The younger Miko's eyes closed for a second._

No…Her time is over…It's my turn to be with Inu-Yasha. That clay pot isn't good enough for him._ "No." She voiced aloud._

"_What?" Both girls asked together._

"_I said no. I will not save her." Kagome's gut clenched at the words, but she would not take them back._

The Miko's jaw clenched and her teeth grinded together at the memory.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Came his rough voice. Her head lifted to look at him. "Because if you are," his knuckles cracked, "I'll just take you out fast." And he did, instantly running at her. Her quicker reflexes allowed her to jump away, striking out at him with her sword as he passed. Both skidded to a halt on the other side of the field. She panted slightly as blood leaked from the cut on her cheek. He licked at the small slice on his forearm with a grin on his face.

**Listen to your heart…When he's calling for you…**

He let out a roar and took first strike again. This time when the two clashed, Kagome was left with four claw marks down her left arm and he had a gash across his chest from her sword. They stood apart, panting in breath.

"**Listen to your heart…There's nothing else you can do…**" Her soft voice suddenly rang on the air, despite her loss of breath. _Damn it, Kagome! Stop singing and focus!_ Her eyes darkened as she turned her attention back to him.

He had stood up, his defenses dropped; her words had broken into his mind. She carefully watched him as she thought about adding more to her song.

"**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why…**"

Her feet slowly moved forward, her eyes watching for any change in him, as she drew closer.

"**But listen to your heart…**" **Before you tell him good-bye…**

She couldn't bring herself to speak those words. She didn't want to say good-bye to him, even after everything. At her sudden silence, he let out a growl, flexing his claws again. She pulled into a defensive stance as he ran at her. His claws clashed against her sword, inches from her face. His snarling breath blew hot against her skin.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while…**

She screamed as she pushed him back, away from her face. Yes, it was worth while to get her hanyou back.

_She fought back her tears and cries of pain as she took care of the wounds running the full length of her chest…_

"_Be mine, forever, Kagome…" Her body was on fire at his words alone. She could only nod as she gasped for breath. He stood over her lying on the futon in one of the huts at Kaede's village. He grinned as he crawled onto the bed, holding himself over her with his hands and knees. He leaned down to place a fiery kiss on her lips. Oh Kami did she love him. Her back arched up to meet him as his hand ran down her whole front._

She cried out as he struck her across the back. She turned tear filled eyes to him.

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide… yeah…**

_What happened…?_ She thought as she turned to his grinning face. _What happened to those times, when he would protect me, not try to kill me?_

**They're swept away, and nothing is what is seems…**

She set her jaw and took a fighting stance. The youkai in front of her was not who she had fallen in love with. No, she had fallen in love with the golden eyed, soft under the attitude, hanyou. He was the one who had stolen her heart. Now she had to realize, just as he once did, that this was not the same person. She had said she would love even the full youkai Inu-Yasha, and she did, but he couldn't be allowed to run through Tokyo, killing anyone he wanted. She needed to end this so everyone could move on.

**The feeling of belonging to your dreams…**

_Every night she dreamed of his touch, of his warm voice and rare smiles. She always would wake up alone, paining for her lost love…If only she could live in her dreams forever._

**Listen to your heart…When he's calling for you. **

"**Listen to your heart…There's noting else you can do…**"

She couldn't seem to stop herself from singing out loud. His ears had perked up, his eyes dancing with wonder. She tried not to pant as blood oozed down her back, arm, and face. She wasn't getting anywhere like this.

The Miko carefully began to gather her aura into her chest, allowing only a hint of the power inside of her to glow on the air around her.

"**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart…** Please Inu-Yasha, come back to me." **Before you tell him good-bye…** Her tears began to dry as she straightened her stiff back.

**And there are voices that want to be heard…**

"Inu-Yasha…" All she wanted was to hear his soft voice again, to match his soft golden eyes. Why did this happen?

**So much to mention, but you can't find the words…**

Everything he had done for her, all of the time they had spent together…This is how it would end…

**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been…**

She had broken through the wall protecting his heart; melted through his ice, something everyone had thought impossible. She alone had seen the beautiful true Inu-Yasha. His hopeful eyes, his warm smile, his loving embrace; gifts reserved for her alone. Just being around him was magic in itself.

**When love was wilder than the wind…**

_He would always take her onto his back, and would race through the forest, the wind blowing through her black hair. There was no rush greater than that._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face into his silver mane. "I love you, Inu-Yasha…" She breathed into his neck. He chuckled under her and tightened his hold._

"_I love you too."_

**Listen to your heart, (Take a listen to it) when he's calling for you.**

He suddenly roared again, coming at her in a flash. She had only a second to raise her sword up to protect herself, but his force knocked her to the ground.

**Listen to your heart, (take a listen to it) there's nothing else you can do…**

She kicked his stomach, flipping him over her head, but quickly followed, getting on top of him.

**I don't know where you're going…**

His snarl burned her skin as he twisted around, pinning her back to the ground again.

**And I don't know why…**

She kicked him farther this time, and both jumped to their feet, deadly glares in both sets of eyes. She screamed to hide the tears that filled her eyes again as she ran at him this time. He didn't move, meeting her head on. They hit the ground again, this time rolling quickly across the grass.

**But listen to your heart…**

She rolled to a stop, finally gaining the upper hand, her sword poised over his chest.

**Before…**

Tears streamed down her face as she stared into his bloody red eyes. Where was the normal beautiful golden hue? _Damn it all to the hells!_ She flinched as she fought back a sob. _Don't worry, I'll be following you…My time is done on this earth without you by my side…_

She grinded her teeth together as she pulled her arm back, before quickly thrust downward.

**You tell him good-bye…**

_Author Notes: Okay, my challenge still stands. Fifteen reviews for me, and I will update early. Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review to let me know!_

_Myst_

**_PS Disclaimer: This version of Listen to Your Heart belongs to Roxette, not me._**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Punk Rock Miko2: I'm glad you liked it, and that I got the deep down well. Here is chapter nineteen for you.

INuQTpIe: Lol, you make me laugh when I get to read your reviews. I hope you liked the chapter, and thank you for the review, enjoy chapter nineteen.

Mangadreams: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked the cliffy, hope you enjoy this one as well.

Deludedfreak: Don't scare me like that, please! Lol, getting the word "bad" in a review twice with three "very"s before it, isn't good! Sorry, didn't get enough reviews to update early, so this has to be on Friday. Thank you for your review anyway, it was really cool once I got past the initial shock of it being "bad" Lol, well, hope you enjoy chapter nineteen.

Beth: Thanks, glad you're liking it. Here's chapter nineteen for you.

Jessica Lyn: Lol, happy endings are not in my vocabulary. P Thank you for your review none the less, and hope you enjoy chapter nineteen.

Inuyasha7777777kit: Lol, you seem confused. Well, Rin already has Sessho-maru, so Kagome can't have him anyway. P As for Inu-Yasha coming back, you'll just have to see. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again, enjoy chapter nineteen.

Inu: Glad you liked it, here is an update.

Rae no Kitsune: Oh, don't whine! I never could resist someone whining. Sorry I didn't get enough reviews to update earlier for you, but here is an update anyway. Is that ok? Thank you for the review, hope you enjoy chapter nineteen.

EternalAffliction: Lol, gotta love cliff hangers hu? Sorry, not enough reviews to update early, so you get nineteen on Friday. I'm glad you love the fic, hope you still enjoy it after this chapter as well, let me know! Thanks for your review.

Minako Miharu: I'm glad you liked the lyrics! I was worried about it, but it seemed to fit ok. Tense, tense is good. ) Thank you for the review, hope you enjoy chapter nineteen.

Kalei: Well, I'm glad you liked the song. You deserve all of those complements and more! I wouldn't feel bad if you cried, well, I mean I would feel bad, but also that I could get you so into it makes me proud. Well, here is the next chapter so you can keep reading now. Hope you enjoy chapter nineteen, can't wait to hear what you think!

Kagome: Here is an update, enjoy, thanks for your review.

Angela: So I didn't make Kagome uncaring? YES! I am sooooooooooo glad! I was worried, thank you for assuring me. This chapter is not all about Inu-Yasha and Kagome, but they are in here, so enjoy. Thank you for the review.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and Co. Any others would be mine, no suing me, thanks!**_

Mayoka picked aimlessly at the flowers that grew in front of her. She didn't know who to be madder at: Kagome-san for going alone, Koga for not going after the Miko, or herself for being so rude to the ouji. Her fist clenched around a stem in anger. She growled as someone else purred. Her dark eyes lifted in surprise.

"Hokori?" She asked as the Neko walked up behind her. He purred again as he sat at the girl's side. She sighed slowly as she turned to look back out at the river in front of her. "I shouldn't have been so rude to Koga. He's known Kagome-san a lot longer than I have…" Her head lowered slightly. The youkai whined softly as he rubbed his head against her shoulder. She smiled lightly as she moved to rub his ears.

"I guess I should apologize then." Mayoka got to her feet again. "Hey, Hokori, do you think Koga would help me work on my training some more?" Her eyes were bright again as she spoke. The Neko smiled and nodded. "Alright!" She through a triumphant fist into the air. "Let's go back, I want to get started."

A fang glistened in the shadows as the Neko got to his feet to follow the girl. A hiss echoed on the air, catching Hokori's attention. He stopped and turned toward the sound. "What is it?" Mayoka asked as she realized Hokori wasn't following anymore. He growled dangerously, bristling in preparation of a fight. The girl backed off, not wanting to get in his way.

"Be careful, Hokori." She whispered as a badger youkai slid out of the shadow.

"Let me have the human." The badger growled. Mayoka whimpered slightly at the demand. Hokori roared in anger, baring his fangs. The badger laughed. "Taking you down should be no problem—" The Neko jumped at the other youkai, not letting it attack first. There was a shrill scream as the Neko's fangs tore out the badger's throat. Mayoka jumped in surprise at the quick movement.

"Mayoka!" Koga's voice suddenly shouted in the girl's ear. She jumped in shock again. Brown flashed into her view, blocking her from Hokori and the badger. The child heard the Neko growl again and something drop to the ground. The ouji turned around and knelt in front of her, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine, Hokori protected me." She tried to smile and slow her heartbeat. Koga sighed and rested his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that." He got to his feet. "Come on, I remember you saying you were hungry." He began to lead her away. The child turned to look at Hokori walking at her other side.

"Thanks." She whispered. The Neko purred in response.

((Across A Land))

Sango's eyes lifted as the door was pushed aside and Hana walked in, Aijou in her arms. The older Taijiya got to her feet and met the girl. "Where is Miroku?" Sango asked.

"He went to get Tori and make sure everyone was doing alright."

"Aijou?" Kagura asked, sitting up. The others turned to the shadow in slight surprise.

"Mama!" The child shouted, and this time Hana let him down, allowing him to run to his mother's side.

"My boy…" The shadow whispered with a smile as the boy jumped into her open arms.

"What's wrong, Mama?" He asked as he looked up at her again. The woman smiled tenderly at him before she spoke.

"I'm sick, Aijou, and soon I will be going to see your father."

"I want to go too!"

"No, you can't come with me this time, Aijou." Kagura began to cough, her body jerking with the effort to breathe. Sango was at her side as she calmed slightly. The Taijiya helped the shadow lay back again.

"Mama…" The child whispered as tears flowed down his cheeks. The shadow smiled again as she looked to her side.

"I love you, Aijou, and so does your father. Never forget that." She smiled as her eyes closed, breath leaking out of her lips.

"Mama, no! Don't die! Stay with me!" The boy screamed as Kagura's heart slowed before stopping completely.

"Aijou…" Sango tried, reaching a hand out to him.

"No." He snapped, pulling away. Hana watched in shock as the crying youkai marched over to her and dug his face into her knees. "Mama…Mama…" His tears dampened her skin through her armor.

"Aijou…" She whispered his name again as she crouched down, holding him close to her chest.

"Take him out of here, Hana." Sango said quietly. Just as the younger Taijiya nodded, the child pulled away. Both women stared as he moved again to his mother's side before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Mama…Tell Papa I say hi and I love him too." He whispered into her ear. He waited a second, giving the woman another kiss, and waked back to a now standing and teary eyed Hana. He took her hand and smiled up at her.

"Okay?" She asked, forcing a smile, a few tears escaping down her face.

"Okay." Aijou agreed with a nod. The two walked out of the hut, hand in hand.

((Across A Land))

Her sword thrust downward, slicing its way into his flesh, but something stopped her from using her full strength. Time slowed down as pain filled her mind. She carefully pulled back, wondering why her chest burned. Her eyes slowly lowered to look at herself, to see his right hand digging its way into her body. _Kami…_ The taste of blood filled her mouth as her lungs clenched. She turned back to look at the man she loved, sticking his hand through her chest.

"Inu…" She breathed before her voice stopped working. There was a look of horror in his eyes, eyes that began to flicker with gold.

"Kagome…" His voice was rough, but not as violent as it had been moments before. "Oh Kami no…Kagome..." He tried again. A smile flickered across her lips as she saw the lines fade from his face. She swayed at the loss of blood and oxygen. He suddenly pulled his claws out of her with a sickening sucking sound. Without the support of his arm, the Miko fell forward, lying against his bloody chest.

In that second, his eyes brightened to completely gold, and his claws and fangs shortened as he fought his way back to being a hanyou. A howl left his lips the instant he was in control. What had he done?

"Kagome…please no …Kagome…" He sat up, ignoring the pain and dizziness from his own injury, and cradled the woman to his chest. The scent of blood was overpowering. He couldn't even smell Kagome's sweet scent. "Don't leave me…"

"Inu-Yasha…" It was a whisper, but still her voice. His head lifted, his eyes turning to her. Her face was glowing, not only from the blood loss, but in happiness. How could she be happy?

"I'm so sorry, Kagome—" He started, but her shaky finger stopped his words. He stared silently as she moved her finger. Her lips moved silently. He leaned closer; she was speaking too quietly even for his hanyou ears.

"Love you…Don't be…sorry…" She took shallow, ragged breaths. "Happy… to see… you back…" She was fading.

"I love you too, Kagome, forever…" He pulled her back up to his chest. She told him not to be sorry, but he couldn't forgive himself for being so weak to let his youki take over for so long…His lover was killed by his hand…

_Don't die, Kagome._ Tears stung his eyes. He began to cry, and he didn't care. _Please, whatever God is listening, she's too young to die…Take me instead._ "Do you hear me!" He shouted up to the heavens as her heart stopped. "Give Kagome her life, take mine!" Inu-Yasha lowered his head, burying his tear streaked face into the Miko's hair.

_**Hanyou…Inu-Yasha.**_

The man ignored the voice calling to him.

_**Inu-Yasha, lift your head.**_

He grinded his teeth together, but slowly did as he was told. His eyes widened in surprise at the woman standing in front of him. "Midoriko…" He breathed in awe. "But… what… how…?"

"The Miko's neck, under her armor." The powerful Miko replied. The hanyou turned back to Kagome, reaching into the neck of her armor, finding a small chain. His breath stopped as he pulled the metal out, finding the pure pink Shikon no Tama dangling at the end.

"It's complete…"

"Yes, hanyou. You've missed a lot while you destroyed this land." Midoriko's voice was sharp, making Inu-Yasha flinch. "You said you would exchange your life for hers, a selfless wish, which is why I am here."

He lifted his head back to the woman, hope in his eyes. "You can bring her back?"

"I can." Her tone spoke of a hidden consequence.

"But?"

"But it is not free. Nothing can be done to the dead without a ripple effect in time. You will have a choice Inu-Yasha."

"Kagome's life." He snapped instantly. "Save her, bring her back."

"That will be her choice, that is, if you agree first. If I save her, she will go back to her world, with no memory of you or this world. If you go after her she will return to death instantly."

"What!" Inu-Yasha snarled, baring his fangs at the Miko.

"What do you choose Inu-Yasha? Shall I ask Kagome if she wishes to come back to life, or shall I return to the jewel?"

The hanyou's fangs grinded together as he lowered his gaze to the paling Miko in his arms. Something kept running through his mind…_Just like Kikyo…Kagome would never want to be like Kikyo…_ Tears filled his eyes again as he realized what he had to do…

_Author Notes: Don't you all just hate me? (Evil laugh) Well, I guess you all will just have to wait until next Friday to find out where everything goes from here, what does Inu-Yasha choose? What about Aijou and the other Taijiya? Will Mayoka find a home with Koga and his pack, or will she learn all she can before moving on? All this and more in chapter twenty! Alright, ja guys!_

_Myst_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**I apologize ahead of time to everyone, Fanfiction would not let me or my friend log in, so this is going to be at lease a day late. I am sooooooo sorry everybody, but this was ready Friday night, so not my fault, please don't kill me!**

Mangadreams: Here's your update, enjoy finding out what he decides. Thanks for your review.

Punk Rock Miko2: people hating me, gotta love it! Here's an update, enjoy, and than you for the review!

iNuQTpIe: Yes, yes I do believe I just killed Kagome. Hey, that little 'but' puts a great twist into the fic, don't you think? (shrugs) Well, I think so, thanks for your review, means your reading, even if you hate me. Lol, well, enjoy chapter twenty.

Shadw: Thank you, I'm glad you love it. Here's an update, enjoy, and thanks for your review.

Angela: Lol, you've thought a lot about this, haven't you? Well, the suspense is over, read chapter twenty to find out all the juicy details. Thank you for your review, and enjoy.

Jessica Lyn: Is that an 'you are evil' in a good way or bad? Did I completely destroy something? Oh man… (goes into own little world…) Am I not good enough anymore? Should I just stop while I'm ahead…?

Minako Miharu: More Koga for sure in this chapter as well. Read to find out with Inu-Yasha and Kagome… and thank you for your review!

Inuyasha7777777kit: Well, actually, I didn't put Kagome back in her world with no memory, just suggested it. But who's to say I won't truly do it in this chapter, but that you will have to find out for yourself, for I shall not tell you here, but thank you for the review, no matter how frightened I was about being smitten to hell……

Kalei: Well I'm glad you liked it, please enjoy finding out what Inu-Yasha chooses, and thank you for your review! ( I know, my reply to you is very short tonight, but I'm running on empty, so I'll make up for it next time. Ks?)

Deludedfreak: Lol, sorry bout the cliffy thing… it gets a little better in this chapter… meh, find out for yourself. It's longer, so maybe that will help you out. Yes, by the way, I try to my very best to update on Fridays, but sometimes life sucks and I can't. Alright, well, enjoy chapter twenty, and thank your for your review.

Rae no Kitsune: Here is your update, enjoy, more Inu-Yasha Kagome scenes headed your way! And thank you for the review.

Beth: Lol, you don't' have to wait long, and its cool it took you so long, later better than never. Ok, I'm tired, and ready for bed, so when you get to reading this, enjoy, and thanks for your review!

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, not me, less I said they were mine before…**_

Miroku made cooking noises to his son as he made his way back to the hut his wife was in. "Hana?" The Houshi stopped in surprise as she and Aijou exited the building. He could see the tears in both pairs of eyes. "I'm so sorry, Aijou…" Miroku tried to sooth the child, but the youkai brushed away from the Houshi's touch.

"Forgive him, Miroku-sama." Hana whispered as she passed, keeping her hand tightly wrapped around the younger boy's. The man nodded in understanding. He watched as they moved to one of the few empty huts, before holding Tori close, and entering his hut.

Miroku's dark orbs scanned the scene in front of him, pain seeming to instantly grip at his heart. His wife knelt at an unnaturally still Kagura's side. The Taijiya's head was bent low as tears streamed down her face. The Houshi called to her softly, and her head instantly snapped up to him. Her lips formed his name silently and he moved to her side, wrapping one free arm around her. "Oh, Sango…" His lips brushed her temple as he tried to comfort her.

"She's gone…they're both gone…" She moved to his chest, burying her tear streaked face into his robes. The man patted her back, whispering soft words in her ear.

"Everything will be alright, Sango." Tori accented his father's point by laughing shrilly and grabbing at his mother's hair that fell near him. She barked out a laugh as she turned to the infant, her long fingers tickling his stomach.

"You're right, Miroku." The woman took her child into her arms. "If there is one thing I've learned over these last few years is that change is imminent, but we have to pick ourselves up and keep moving forward…" Her eyes began to cloud with tears again.

"Yes, keep moving forward, but it is okay to look over your shoulder every so often." Miroku replied, wrapping both arms around his family. The Taijiya nodded silently into her husband's chest. He kissed the top of her head lightly, his embrace tightening protectively, as if he could stop the pain from reaching his love.

They stay like that for a while, the only sound Tori's gurgling at his parent's closeness. Time was lost as Sango fell asleep.

"SANGO-SAMA!" A scream broke the calm, running feet pounded at the earth. Both Taijiya and Houshi's eyes snapped open and turned to the door.

"MIROKU-SAMA!" The scream came again. The adults jumped to their feet as the group of children burst into the hut.

"What is it?" Miroku asked calmly, hiding his worry.

"There's a youkai at the gates! Hana-san and Kyouko-san won't let it in!" Kaito panted, fear evident in his tone.

"Stay here with Sango." The Houshi said as he moved to leave the hut.

"Miroku," he turned back to his wife's voice. "Be careful." Sango added sternly. He nodded quickly and left.

((Across A Land))

Hey, Koga?" Mayoka whispered as she stared at the ouji across from her.

"Hm?" He continued to eat, his eyes not turned up to the girl.

"What happened to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

At her question, the youkai's head lifted. "Kagome didn't tell you?"

"No," she shook her head. He set the now meatless bone down at his side as he stared into the girl's eyes.

"Well from when I would run with my pack, sometimes I would pick up on their scents coming from the east."

"What's in the east?"

"The Taijiya village."

"Sango was a Taijiya."

"That's right."

"Do you think we could go see them?"

The ouji smiled lightly at her request. "I don't see why not. I think Sango would like to meet you."

"Really!"

Koga nodded. "Really."

"Oh, thank you, Koga!" Mayoka jumped into the youkai, wrapping her harms around his neck in a hug.

"Yeah, no problem, pup." He patted her back softly with one hand.

"What?" The girl questioned, pulling back slightly. He blinked at her in confusion. "Did you just call me 'pup'?"

"Oh, uh—" He stammered. The human's laugh cut him off. A red blush tinted his nose and cheeks in embarrassment.

"Pup, that would make me like your daughter, right?" She laughed again and his blush spread like wildfire. "I could get used to that." She leaned forward again, this time placing a chased kiss on his cheek. "Can we leave today Otousan?" She asked, sitting back on her heels. Koga stared at her in surprise. Him, a father? "Is something wrong, Koga?" Mayoka's smile had faded, and her eyes had dimmed slightly. The ouji snapped out of his daze, a smile coming to his face again.

"No, nothing's wrong. We can go today if you want." He replied. The child's face lit up once more at the youkai's words.

"Thank you, Otou…" She whispered, her head lowered slightly. "That is ok, right?" Her voice cracked slightly. "I've never had an Otousan before…"

The ouji's clawed finger cupped her chin, pulling her face back up to his. "Well I've never had a pup before, so I guess we're even." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'll go find Hokori," the girl said as she got to her feet. The youkai nodded as Mayoka ran out of the den, her happiness and excitement still lingering on the air around him. The magnitude of what he had just agreed to slowly set in.

_A father…me…?_ Another smile pulled at the ouji's lips at the thought of a pup… of a family. He got to his feet as Mayoka called to him. It was time to see his old friends once again.

((Across A Land))

"No…" His voice cracked as he spoke. His claws ran along Kagome's hairline as he stared into the silent Miko's face.

"No, hanyou?" Midoriko questioned.

"She wouldn't want to be brought back." _Not after Kikyo…_ Inu-Yasha wouldn't lift his eyes to the powerful Miko as she moved closer. He flinched as Midoriko's hand rested on his shoulder.

"I understand." She kept her lift hand on his shoulder as her right reached to couch Kagome's forehead. A light began to glow at the end of Midoriko's fingers, and heat seeped through Inu-Yasha's skin from her other hand. "I grant you life, Miko of the future. Life a full, long life, Kagome Higurashi." A smile passed over Midoriko's lips before there was a flash of light.

Inu-Yasha felt the small weight vanish from his shoulder, the bright light blinding him for a second. He blinked quickly, trying to see the world again, but froze as he heard and felt the woman in his arms begin to breath, and her heart beat again. _It can't be…_ His own heart began to pound as his vision returned and he focused on the Miko.

_She's breathing…and her wound is almost completely gone... I don't understand…_ "Midoriko, I said no!" He shouted to the clear field.

_**I know, Inu-Yasha, and that is why you have her back. Your love transcends time, blood, and even death. You would give of yourself to better her, a selfless thing which is greater than my power. You have completely purified the Shikon no Tama, it and I will be no more. Live happily, Inu-Yasha, and love your Miko mate well…**_

"Kagome…" He pulled her close to his chest again, thanking Midoriko for her grace of giving both of them their life. He painfully got to his feet; he needed to get Kagome to some place safe. The hanyou staggered forward, blood running down his body with every step from the wound in his chest.

"Can you hear me, Kagome?" He whispered as he walked. There was no reply from the Miko. "I am so sorry…" He fell quiet for a few steps. "I can't believe you finished the jewel… Does that mean you killed Naraku too?" A smile twitched on the edges of his lips. "Of course you did…" Inu-Yasha pulled the woman up and met his lips to her forehead. His golden orbs narrowed slightly as a tint of wolf scent lingered on his mate.

_I'll kill him…_

"How's the runt? Probably as much a pain as ever." He kept moving and talking. He would find a safe place, and he knew just where.

((Across A Land))

There was darkness to meet Miroku as he ran through the village. "Stay back, youkai!" He heard Hana's voice. A low growl answered as he drew closer.

"Who are you? I won't ask again." A dark voice replied. The Houshi stumbled at the sound.

_It can't be…_

"That has no relevance, youkai—"

"Enough, Hana. I will take it from here." Miroku cut the girl off. Both she and Kyouko back off instantly. The man turned his attention back to the darkness just outside the gate.

Then he saw it.

A flash of red.

A glint of silver.

The gleam of gold.

"Is it truly you, Inu-Yasha?" The Houshi called softly.

"So you are here, Miroku. And Sango?" The hanyou's voice came again.

"She is here, but what is going on? What happened to you?"

"I need a bed, Kagome hasn't woken up yet."

"Kagome is with you!" Excitement showed in the man's voice.

"Do you have a bed for her or not?"

"Of course, come with me." Miroku saw movement and soon a blood and dirt covered hanyou appeared. "What's happened to you—?" He tried again, moving forward.

"Kagome needs a bed." Inu-Yasha snarled, baring his fangs. The Houshi stopped and turned back toward the village.

"This way."

"Miroku-sama…" Kyouko whispered at his side.

"Go tell Sango that Inu-Yasha and Kagome are here." Miroku replied.

"Hai." The teen bowed and ran off.

"Do you need help, Miroku-sama?" Hana fell into stride next to him. She glanced over her shoulder at the limping hanyou.

"Go to Aijou, he needs you more than I do."

Hana stopped and watched the red clothed intruder follow the Houshi, a death glare in her eyes. His molten gold orbs locked with hers, and she was struck with instant and intense fear and sorrow for both of these people. What was going on?

He broke the contact, moving on. Hana gasped in surprise before running off to do as she was told.

((Across A Land))

Sango bounced Tori against her chest as she paced in her hut. "It's ok Sensei, I'm sure Miroku-sama is fine." Kaito tired to assure her. The four other kids nodded and forced smiles.

"I know…" She muttered offhandedly. What she really wanted was to be out there with him… The Taijiya stopped and turned to the door as footsteps reached her ears.

"Sensei!" Kyouko shouted as he entered the hut.

"What is it?" Sango asked, moving forward toward the boy.

"I'm supposed to tell you that Inu-Yasha and Kagome are here."

"_What!_ Who told you that?" The woman snapped.

"Miroku-sama."

Sango's heart pounded as realization set in. Her best friend was back, and had brought her mate with. "Where are they?"

"In the hut next to Hana's."

The oldest Taijiya was gone in the blink of an eye. She wanted to see her old friends again, and see what was going on.

((Across A Land))

"Miroku?" She called as she found the right hut.

"In here, Sango." The Houshi's voice replied. She moved to the door and pushed into the building. Her stomach heaved at the sight before her, and she clutched Tori's head closer to her chest.

Inu-Yasha knelt next to the futon where Kagome lay quietly, his eyes trained on her face. The candle light caught in the hanyou's golden orbs, his eyes filled with hidden pain and fear. Dark red liquid plastered both hanyou and Miko's clothes and loose hair to their bodies. There was a trail of bloody footprints leading to where the once purely silver haired man sat.

"Miroku…What's happened?" Sango choked out, tears welling in her eyes again. The Houshi moved to her, holding her close.

"I don't know, Inu-Yasha won't say." He whispered.

"Don't give me that!" The Taijiya pushed her son to his father and moved to the unconscious Miko's other side. "Inu-Yasha, _what's wrong with Kagome?_"

He stared at her silently.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango reached toward her friend's body, trying to undo the blood armor the Miko wore. Inu-Yasha jumped forward, snarling and grabbing the Taijiya's wrist. "What are you doing? She needs her wounds treated." The woman defended.

"She has no wounds."

"How can you…" The woman's voice trailed off as she truly looked at both the hanyou and Miko. "You're the one who's wounded…"

"I'm fine." He let her wrist go and slowly sat back.

"Let me get you some water." She got to her feet carefully, watching the hanyou with new eyes. "Come on, Miroku." She breathed as she grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the hut.

((Across A Land))

She smiled as the wind blew through her hair. Her eyes were closed to the world as the Neko finally landed on the ground next to the small campfire. Koga's head lifted to meet her.

"See anything up there?" He joked, seeing her closed eyes.

"Nope, just you down here, Otou." The girl smiled as she opened her eyes. The ouji smiled back, opening one arm toward her.

"Come here, pup." He called softly. Mayoka quickly and happily obeyed. She climbed onto his lap and snuggled against his warm chest. She was still surprised at how comfortable that breast plate was.

"How are you?" He asked, running one clawed hand through her loose black hair, while the other rested on her lower back, holding her close.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He chuckled at her question.

"Fine."

"How long until we get to the Taijiya village?"

"Probably another day. We might get there by nightfall."

"Sounds good to me…" She fell silent then, just relaxing into the youkai's strong, warm embrace.

Koga's muscles relaxed slightly as the child's scent filled his nose. Her slow, calm heartbeat and breathing in his ears. He would protect her, this child, with his life, and not even that _mutt_ Inu would get in his way.

Mayoka would never feel the pain his Kagome had, that the ouji would make sure of. His girl would grow up and live happily. Her heart would never be torn out and crushed in a clawed hand.

((Across A Land))

Kagome was floating in warm air. She didn't know where she was, and frankly, didn't care. She was content and relaxed: something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Something was calling to her, but what was it? Her body pulsed as her hearing cleared and she recognized the breathing of another. _Who's there…_ Her mind was foggy, and she couldn't recognize the spirit next to her. And he _was_ next to her.

Then her mind cleared, and she slowly opened her eyes. Her chocolate orbs locked on molten gold, and everything was back in a white flash.

_Inu-Yasha…_

_**Alright guys, there it is. A bit longer than usual, but I thought you guys deserved it after chapter nineteen. Please leave me a review… It makes me happy when they appear on my email. Alright, ja ne everybody!**_

_**Myst**_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Inuyasha7777777kit: Lol, yep, something like that, except Inu-Yasha and Kagome are already mates, and Kagome wouldn't sit Inu-Yasha when he's so injured, and would Inu-Yasha be well enough to fight and defeat Koga? Lol, just a few buts. Thank you for your review, and hope you enjoy chapter twenty one.

Jessica Lyn: Well, I'm glad you don't hate me or anything. Yes, Kagome lives again, couldn't leave her dead! Lol, and I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoy twenty one as well. Looking forward to your next review. Okay, I'll let you read now… enjoy!

Rae no Kitsune: Well, here is your update… but why am I forgetting you said that? (shrug) Meh, it's cool, you left me a review, I am happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

Punk Rock Miko2: Update updated! Enjoy, and thank you for your review.

Deludedfreak: Of course the gang was going to be reunited! What kind of a demon do you think I am? Lol, joking, joking. Anywho, no cliff hangers in this chapter, well, not really… but I guess you will have to decide that on your own. Stop writing this? NEVER! Lol, I do promise though, I will finish this one, but let us not talk of the end just yet. There is at least another chapter after this one, so not quite there yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know!

Minako Miharu: Hm, I try not to be too incredibly evil, but I am glad you liked Koga adopting Mayoka, and Inu-Yasha's wish working out. Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Cainan: You have a brilliant point. I tried out your idea. Please tell me if you think I did a good job. Here is your update, please enjoy!

Angela: Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy chapter twenty one.

Shadw: Sad? What was sad? (goes back to look) I've had sadder… Buy anywho, here is your update, please enjoy!

Beth: Yes, chapter twenty one is a bit longer too. Hope you enjoy, thank you for your review, see ya soon.

Mangadreams: Glad you liked it, here is the next chapter, thank you for the review.

Kalei: Yes, for once, a wish made on the Shikon no Tama does something truly good. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Read on and find out what I have planned. Yes, by the way, this is close to the end, I'm just not sure how close… soon though. Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter as well, let me know!

iNuQTpIe: Update granted, here you go, enjoy, and thanks for the review!

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the others, but any she does not own, are mine. K's?**_

"Inu-Yasha…" The Miko breathed. His ears perked slightly at her voice. She was in no pain, but she could feel dried blood coating her hair and parts of her skin. What had she missed? She remembered stabbing Inu-Yasha… And he shoved his had through her chest… "Inu-Yasha?" She whispered again, this time reaching a shaky hand out to the silent hanyou.

She saw him hesitate, as if fighting with himself, before grabbing her hand between both of his. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" His words were like a broken dam, rushing at her in a tidal wave. He stared intently as she blinked.

"I'm fine." Kagome finally said and moved to sit up. The hanyou tried to stop her, but she pushed him away. "Really, Inu-Yasha, there is no pain." She said sternly. His ears drooped slightly as he nodded. She smiled softly.

"How about you, how are your wounds? Are you in pain?" Her free hand moved to rest on his uninjured cheek.

"I'm fine." He whispered, leaning into her touch.

"You still can't hide from me, Inu-Yasha. Now, I'm not going to ask what happened right this second, but you are going to listen to me." She gave him a look. "Okay?"

He gave her puppy eyes as he nodded.

"Good. Come sit down next to me here." She patted the futon just behind her. He did as told as she swung her legs around so they hung off the edge of the bed. She reached to take the wet rag out of the bowl of water at her side; it was already a light pink from blood. She turned back to him. "Did you start to clean your wounds?" She asked, motioning for him to take off his haori and undershirt. He grunted, shaking his head as he did as told.

Kagome saw him try to hide the pain from his movements, but even after all of these years she could still see right through his mask. "Inu-Yasha…" The Miko breathed as she realized that the blood had come from her own body, the hanyou taking care of her as she slept. "I'm sorry I hurt you…" She muttered as she folded the cloth into fours.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He asked in surprise. She was silent as she began to clean the blood off of his chest.

"I had lost faith…I had believed there was no way to save you." Tears filled her eyes.

"Kagome." His one hand rested over hers on his chest. "I don't believe you. Kagome Higurashi does not know the word surrender. She doesn't know how to loose faith."

Salt filled the air as liquid trailed down her face. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying to quiet her tears.

"I've missed you so much…" Her voice was thick. "You've come back to me…" The Miko's arms returned his embrace, her tears now washing away the red stains on his skin.

"Because you saved me I came out of darkness. Your light brought me back…"

((Across A Land))

Sango was a mess. She paced back and forth in the hut she, Miroku, and Tori shared. She couldn't seem to sit still with her best friend that she hadn't seen in over four years was just down the way.

_What had happened…?_

The question was eating her up.

"Sango?" Miroku asked softly as he stuck his head inside the door.

"What is it, Miroku?" She replied tightly.

"You might want to come out here."

"What is it now?" The Taijiya followed the Houshi out the door. Her eyes widened in surprise as her gaze fell upon the new comers to the village. "Koga?"

The ouji's head lifted from the human child sitting on a Neko's back. "Hey there, Sango."

((Across A Land))

His nose twitched, his grip tightening on his mate in his arms. The bastard wolf was here. Kagome had noticed the change in his body language and had lifted her head to gaze intently at him.

"Koga, Mayoka, and Hokori are here." She whispered. The hanyou's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"How'd you—"

"Long story, but your brother trained my senses." She pulled away and stood up. His golden eyes followed her. As she moved to leave the hut, his voice stopped her.

"He touched you." It was a deep snarl. Kagome turned back slowly.

"Inu-Yasha…" Her breath barely left her lips. He moved toward her; she could see his restraint at the simple movements.

"Did he force you?" His fangs ground together.

"Inu-Yasha—"

"_Did he force you?_" His snarls were now dangerously low.

"No."

He was against her in the blink of an eye. She stood still, un-phased, as he dug his nose into the crook of her neck, his fangs pricking his mark through her armor, as he sniffed deeply. She heard him snarl again before he was gone.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, running out into the darkness after him. A silent gasp of horror left her lips as she saw Inu-Yasha holding Koga a few feet off the ground by his throat. "Inu-Yasha, stop!" The Miko ran at the two males.

"Stay back, Kagome." Both hanyou and youkai snapped. She faltered for a second at the command before reaching her mate's side.

"Put Koga down!" There were hot stares on her, and she could feel the tension growing among the people around her. There was no telling how long it would be before all hell broke loose. "_Please_, Inu-Yasha." She hissed.

The ouji laughed at the hanyou as his grip faltered, loosening slightly. "Don't worry, Kagome, he's too wounded to do any real damage."

Inu-Yasha snarled, his fangs bared, as he threw the youkai to the ground. "You touched her." He took a step forward as the ouji jumped to his feet.

"I should tear you to pieces for what you did to Kagome!"

Guilt gripped at Inu-Yasha, but he wouldn't let it show. He hated that that mangy wolf was right.

"Please, Koga, Inu-Yasha, settle down!" Kagome tried again. This time she ran between the two, Hokori and Mayoka on her heels. "This is not the place or time." The Miko began to glow, her eyes hardening in determination.

"Otou, what are you doing?" Mayoka whispered, facing her adopted father.

"Mayoka, meet Inu-Yasha." Koga spat, his eyes still trained on the silver haired man in front of him. The child gasped as she turned to look at the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha… You mean the hanyou that…" Her voice trailed off.

One silver ear twitched toward her voice. Suddenly another familiar scent reached the hanyou's nose. "What the hell is _that_?" He snarled, whirling around to come face to face with a young woman. Her dark eyes were filled with anger and hatred, and he realized she was the same girl who had tried to stop him last night. This time she had two pups with her… one that smelled _very_ familiar and unwelcome.

"Hana, come over here _now_." Sango's sharp voice cut through the air. The young teen moved instantly.

"Wait." Inu-Yasha reached a clawed hand out to grab at the older of the two pups; the one clinging to the young woman's side. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him and his hand stopped, dropping uselessly back to his side. The world began to spin, and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome's voice echoed to him from a distance. "Inu-Yasha!" Her face was suddenly in his view. "Inu-Yasha!" She was far away, down a tunnel.

_Kagome…_ Then he was falling, falling back into darkness.

((Across A Land))

The two sat silently, the fire crackling in front of them. The child pulled her legs closer to her chest, and the youkai's arms tightened around her at the movement.

"I don't get it." Mayoka broke the silence.

"What?" Koga asked.

"Well a lot of things. Like: How can Kagome-san take Inu-Yasha back so quickly after all he's done?"

"I don't know." The ouji growled. The girl's gaze turned up to him now.

"And what was he talking about when he said you 'touched her'?"

"They are mates." Was all the youkai croaked out, his body tense.

"Oh…"

There was silence again.

"Do you think Kagome-san's alright?" Mayoka whispered a little later.

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should go see." She moved to get up, but he pulled her back.

"Not now. Go to sleep Mayoka, you can find Kagome in the morning. Let her be for now."

The child nodded into his chest and closed her eyes. "Good night, Otou…" She sighed.

"Night pup."

((Across A Land))

Hana handed Tori over to his mother, battling if she should ask if everything was alright. "Ah… Sensei?" The teen drew the oldest Taijiya's attention.

"Yes, Hana?" Sango's eyes rose to the girl.

"What's going on? Who are those youkai?"

"It's a very long story." The Taijiya sat down by the fire pit, Tori laughing in her lap.

"Will you tell me?" Hana asked, sitting down next to the woman, holding Aijou in her lap, mimicking her mentor. Sango let out a slow sigh as she nodded.

"Everything started about five years ago, when a young girl from the future fell down the Bone Eater's Well…"

((Across A Land))

Kagome wrung out the bloody rag once again and turned to the silent hanyou sitting on the futon. "What were you thinking, baka?" She muttered as she cleaned the slowly healing wounds on him.

"He was wrong, he shouldn't have touched you." Inu-Yasha growled, his golden gaze trained on the Miko. Her hand stopped, her gaze lowered from his.

"Inu-Yasha…" He could hear her teeth grind together. "Just drop it, ok?" She added.

"No." He growled. The woman's hand clenched the cloth into her fist. He grabbed her upper arms and squeezed once. "You're _my_ mate, Kagome." His voice was low, a hint of pain hidden in its depths. Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes glowing in anger, as she pulled out of his grasp.

"Koga didn't do anything, Inu-Yasha!"

"Why are you defending him!"

"He's my friend!"

"I'm your _mate_!" His voice was a roar now.

"Damn it, Inu-Yasha, I know you're my mate, I know! I was faithful, even after you attacked me! Even after you ran through Japan, killing innocent villagers! Now you accuse the one who stayed by my side through it all of raping me!" She stopped, panting slightly before quietly going on. "I have changed, Inu-Yasha… I am not the same helpless girl you first mated…" Her head lowered in shame.

Inu-Yasha's breath had slowed to a crawl, his heart pounding in his ears, his eyes wide and staring. "Kagome…" He breathed, one clawed hand reaching out to the woman. She pulled away, standing up, her eyes never rising to his.

"Call if you need me." Kagome turned her back to him. The hanyou stared as his mate walked out on him.

_Oh Kagome…_ Inu-Yasha's hand and head lowered.

**It tears me up inside,**

**My heart and soul call out.**

**But my body moves away…**

Kagome slammed her fist into the side of the hut Inu-Yasha was in. Her head lowered in shame again.

**Why have you done this?**

**Why do you run from me?**

**I can help you, if only you'd stay…**

He heard her fist hit the wood across from where he sat. His head lifted to watch the spot. A slow sigh left his lips.

**I couldn't ask for help,**

**Especially from you.**

**What would you think,**

**If you saw me now…?**

The Miko pulled away again, moving instead to walk around the mostly quiet village.

**It's been so long,**

**I miss your strong arms holding me close.**

**Maybe you could do that again,**

**Just for a little while…?**

The hanyou winced slightly as he moved to lie back on the futon. He brought his hands up to cover his face.

**You were the only one who treated me fair,**

**Like I was a real person.**

**You were the light in my dark world…**

Kagome stopped in the shadow of a hut, watching a few of the children in the village gathered around the fire burning in the center of the square. A cool wind picked up as she watched silently, blowing her ebony bangs against her face and sending a chill down her spine.

**The world has become so cold without your warm embrace.**

**I don't know where to turn,**

**Because without you, my world begins to whirl.**

A deep growl clawed its way out of Inu-Yasha's throat at the still present scent of blood on his hands.

**I've done so many things,**

**So many things I am ashamed for you to know…**

**You could not trust me,**

**Not anymore…**

The dagger at the Miko's ankle began to dig into her bone from the position she was in. She made a face and moved, loosing interest in the small group of children.

**I am no longer the girl you used to know.**

**Without you, I have learned anew:**

**Ways to survive alone…**

**To ignore the blood and gore.**

Inu-Yasha's hands lowered from his face, and his head turned to look at the door of the hut. A young raven haired girl wearing a skimpy outfit came running through the entrance. She called his name, her eyes bright, a smile on her lips. _Kagome…_

**If only time could turn back,**

**I'd be able to protect you from it all…**

The Miko's hand ran along the back wall of the Taijiya village. Her head was lowered in thought.

**We must keep going.**

**If only you'd be with me once and for all.**

She was right outside again, the hanyou could smell it. She had decided something, he could sense that as well, but did he want to know what that something was?

**Could you truly forgive me,**

**For all that I've done?**

**In your new ways,**

**Would you forgive your once love?**

Kagome lifted her head as she reached the hut Inu-Yasha was in again. She couldn't forget the past, but she couldn't let it ruin the future either. She took a deep breath and pushed into the building. He was lying on his back on the futon, his eyes turned to her. She tried to smile, moving forward. She knelt at his side, their eyes never breaking contact.

**My soul, my mate,**

**I understand your heart.**

**There is nothing that could stop me,**

**Stop me from forgiving my true love.**

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. His hand moved to rest against her cheek.

"I should be saying that." Inu-Yasha gave her a grin. The Mio laughed sharply before leaning down to capture his lips with hers. His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She moved to lie on the futon next to him, never breaking their kiss.

_**Author Note: The poem in this is mine, please do not steal it. Hope all of you enjoyed this, please leave me a review, and let me know how to make my writing better for all of you readers out there! Well, until next update, ja ne everyone!**_

_**Myst**_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Kalei: Yes, my own poem, I'm glad you liked it. Poems usually aren't my thing, but I wrote that one up when I was working on this fic. I'm glad you like this, it makes me happy to read that. Yes, I do try to be dedicated, but sometimes work and school gets in the way… But anywho, I love getting novels from you, you make me happy when I get your reviews. Alright, it's getting late, so I'm going to wrap this up, and update. Please leave another review, love hearing from you, enjoy chapter twenty two. Thanks for your review.

Beth: Here is the next chapter for you enjoy, and thank you for your review.

Minako Miharu: Find out what goes down, it will all become clear for the characters. Enjoy chapter twenty two, and thanks for your review!

iNuQTpIe: Um… no Kagome's family in this fic, sorry. I do hope you like this chapter anyway… Please leave me another review and let me know! Thank you for the review.

Inuyasha7777777kit: You haven't realized that this is a darker fic? No beating up Koga, or Inu-Yasha, sorry. Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy chapter twenty two.

Shadw: I'm glad you love it. Lol, you liked my poem as well, that makes me feel good, cause usually my poems aren't very good. Here is your update, enjoy and thanks for your review!

Mangadreams: Thanks, enjoy chapter twenty two.

XxXSimpleandCleanXxX: Glad you love it, here is the next chapter, enjoy, and thank you for the review!

Punk Rock Miko2: Glad you liked it, here is your update, enjoy.

Jessica Lyn: of course I had to throw in a little Inu-Yasha Koga bickering. Glad it made you laugh. Glad you liked the chapter, enjoy chapter twenty two as well, and thanks for your review.

Angela: Here is your update, please enjoy. Let me know what you think!

Deludedfreak: Glad you liked the poem. Just keep working at your own, listen to what others have to say to make it better. ) I'm glad you liked it, please enjoy chapter twenty two as well.

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the gang, anyone else is mine. No suing me.**_

The sun had begun to rise, and the Miko was wide awake. She turned to watch the sleeping hanyou next to her. There was almost no trace of wounds on his face or the arm wrapped around her waist, but she wasn't sure about the one in his chest. _I'll check on it when he wakes up._ She decided and silently slid from his embrace. Kagome watched the hanyou sleep on as she quickly dressed in her under kimono, deciding against putting her armor on. She moved to the door but stopped to look back at her mate. She smiled once before pushing out of the door and leaving him to rest.

Kagome was surprised at all of the activity this early in the morning as she moved through the village. She guessed it was a sort of guard change as one child took over for another on different stations on the outer wall. "Miko-sama." Two young men stopped to bow to her as they crossed her path.

"Good morning." She replied with her own bow. She watched the two disappear into a hut before someone called to her again.

"Kagome-sama." A chuckle came quickly after her name. Her eyes widened as she turned to the voice.

"Miroku…" She breathed. The Houshi smiled at her.

"In the flesh."

She dropped all thoughts of having her guard up and ran at her old friend, tackling him in a hug. "Oh Miroku, how have been?" She asked as she pulled back slightly, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

"There is nothing to complain about. Though, Kagome, you have grown so much. You're as tall as I am now." He replied with a grin. The Miko laughed and hugged him again. He returned the embrace for a second before looking away. Kagome looked up at her friend's change.

"What is it Miroku?" She didn't feel anything wrong. He turned back to her with a smile.

"Tori's up, I've got to go get him." The Houshi took the woman's hand and led her to a hut where she did hear crying. "Sh, Sango might still be sleeping." Miroku said, holding a quick finger to his lips. The Miko nodded in response.

She watched as the Houshi slipped into the hut and the crying stopped. The woman's eyes widened as he returned to her, now holding a small bundle of a child in his arms. "Miroku…" She breathed, reaching out one hand toward the smiling infant.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet my son, Tori." He smiled as he handed the infant over to the Miko.

"He's beautiful, Miroku…" A strand of her loose hair fell over her shoulder and Tori quickly grabbed it in his tiny fist.

"When have you eaten last?" The man asked as he watched the two. Kagome shrugged slightly. "I'm sure you're hungry, you were unconscious for a little while. Come on, let's find some breakfast."

The woman nodded offhandedly, her focus on Tori in her arms, as she followed Miroku. Would she ever hold her own child in her arms?

((Across A Land))

Mayoka's eyes blinked open, becoming aware of the world again. "Otou?" She asked, lifting her head to look back into the ouji's watchful eyes.

"Good morning, Mayoka." His deep voice came. He rubbed a playful hand against the top of her head. She gave a short squeal and pulled away.

"Otousan!" The girl made a face at him. A true laugh left his lips as he stood up.

"How did you sleep?" The youkai asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"Fine, how long have you been up?"

"Not long." He lied. The ouji hadn't slept at all, instead keeping a vigilant watch, making sure the hanyou stayed under control.

"Do you think Kagome-san is up yet?" Mayoka asked excitedly, wanting to know, much like everyone else in the village, what had happened.

"I'm not sure, but probably." Koga assured her.

"Let's go see if she's alright!" The child laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hut. They were met with sunlight rising over the tops of the walls of the village. His nose twitched, picking up the scent of the Miko nearby.

"Let's go grab some breakfast." Koga said.

"I'm not hungry, besides—"

"You want breakfast." The ouji interrupted with a smile.

"Oh…" Mayoka's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! You're right, I am getting hungry."

"That's my pup." He grinned again as the two made their way toward the smell of breakfast.

((Across A Land))

Inu-Yasha was aware of the world around him, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet. It was so comfortable to be in a warm bed again with his mate by— Golden eyes snapped open. Kagome wasn't still sleeping next to him, and her scent was growing old around him. The hanyou jumped off the futon and quickly slid his hakama back on, before flashing out the door.

His nose began to work instantly, tracking the Miko down. He turned toward his left, racing forward. He slowed as she reached a hut, the scent of food mixing in with Kagome's. _She just went to get breakfast…but without waking me?_ Inu-Yasha's ears drooped slightly in defeat. Then they perked again as they heard her laughter. A smile tugged at the hanyou's lips at the sound, then dropped into a frown as the scent of wolf filled his nose.

"**_He's my friend! ...Now you accuse the one who stayed by my side through it all of raping me…"_** The Miko's voice echoed in his head. Inu-Yasha again lowered his ears.

_I should put up with him, for Kagome's sake…_ The hanyou nodded to himself as he pushed into the hut his mate was in, prepared for anything.

((Across A Land))

Sango slowly woke as the noise grew around her. _It must be getting late._ She got to her feet, sliding on her armor before leaving the hut and making her way toward the hut where breakfast was served. She passed by the graves of the early villagers, pausing at the freshest dug one. _Kagura…_ The Taijiya bowed slightly at her friend's grave marker. _I miss you already…_ Sango straightened again and walked on, quickly reaching the hut that held breakfast. The Taijiya ducked into the door. She stopped short at the scene before her.

Her child was not in his father's arms, but being fussed over by the Miko, who in turn was in the hanyou's lap. The ouji sat across from the three, his young girl next to him, as he stared intently at the hanyou. Sango's husband sat between the two groups, Hana and her new charge on his left. No one looked up as she entered.

"Good morning." Sango broke into the different universes. Then six pairs of eyes lifted to the woman.

"Sango…" Kagome breathed. The Miko carefully got to her feet, where Miroku met her. The man took Tori from her arms before she ran at her old friend. "Sango!" Kagome shouted again as she ran into the Taijiya. The two women gripped each other tightly.

"I've missed you…" Sango whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"As have I." Kagome replied. They held on another second before pulling back, holding each other at arms length.

"Alright, Kagome, ask her what's going on." Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"What?" The Taijiya asked, turning to the hanyou.

"We couldn't talk about anything until you got here, so let's get this over with." Inu-Yasha clarified. "Like why a whelp that smells like _Naraku_ is in your village." His golden eyes snapped to Aijou. The young youkai trembled under the older male's stare. He clutched to Hana, who held him close.

"Take it easy, Inu-Yasha. Naraku is dead, and the child doesn't have Naraku's dark youki." Kagome pressed. A low growl emanated from his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest, backing off. "I think we all just need to sit down and talk this over." The Miko went on. Everyone except for the hanyou nodded in agreement.

"All right then, I'll answer your question first, Inu-Yasha." Sango said as she moved to her husband's side, taking Tori into her arms before they both sat down once again. Kagome moved back to sitting in her mate's lap. Sango took a deep breath, and began.

"It was after you and Kagome left, Miroku and I went off to look for you…"

((Across A Land))

The explanations went on all day. Sometimes it seemed that every question answered would open the way for five new ones. The sun had begun to go down before all of the people in the hut finally fell silent.

"Well, I guess we should have some dinner." Sango said, holding a sleeping Tori close to her chest.

"Yes, I am hungry." Kagome added to the point.

"I shall go get some food, Sensei." Hana said, jumping to her feet. The young Taijiya pulled Aijou with her out of the door.

"I can't believe how much has happened…" Miroku whispered in the teen's wake.

"You all are amazing." Mayoka spoke up. Five sets of eyes lowered to the girl.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"Your stories, your lives, it's all just so amazing."

A soft smile danced across Kagome's lips as she answered the girl. "I guess you're right." The Miko turned to her mate. "But it just goes to show, everything works out as it's supposed to." Everyone smiled and nodded at her words.

They waited in calm silence until Hana returned.

((Across A Land))

Kagome lay awake that night, her head spinning, trying to wrap around all she had missed while she searched for Inu-Yasha. The Miko stopped turning and stared at the wood ceiling. "Everything alright, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, his arm wrapping around her waist. His nose nuzzled against the crook of her neck.

"I'm fine." Her hand moved up to stroke his cheek. The hanyou slowly fell into sleep at her soft touch. She kept her steady movement until late into the night, once she was sure everyone in the huts around her was asleep too. She took a deep breath, making up her mind. The woman's hand stopped stroking the hanyou's cheek, and moved the shake his arm over her waist.

"Inu-Yasha, wake up." Kagome urged her mate. He jumped into a sitting position and turned to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his ears and nose working. She sat up next to him.

"Shh, nothing's wrong." The Miko laid a finger against his lips. He gave her a questioning look. "I can't stay here." She whispered, pulling back slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's so happy…" Her head lowered. The hanyou stayed silent; he knew what she meant. The sounds of the night were the only break for a few minutes.

"I'm leaving, Inu-Yasha." The Miko broke in.

"Where will you go?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"I'm coming with you, but you knew that."

"Yes," Her breath shook as she exhaled. The hanyou pulled his mate into a tight hug. She buried her face in his haori as she returned his affection.

"I understand, Kagome, and everything's alright." His clawed fingers pulled through her loose hair.

"I want to take Hokori with me." Kagome breathed. He only nodded in response. The Miko's head lifted and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's go." She said as she pulled back. He nodded again.

The two got up, making their way out of the hut silently. The Miko stopped short as a pair of aqua eyes stared at her. "Hokori…" She breathed. The Neko purred at his master's voice. A small smile tugged at the woman's lips. "Ready to go then?" She whispered. The Neko nodded.

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha again. She smiled as she took his hand. "You ready?" He nodded silently once more. She turned toward the gate of the village and walked off, releasing the hanyou's hand. His golden orbs watched the Neko walk at her side.

Inu-Yasha slowly looked around the village, his ears twitching slightly. _This was what I wanted…A place where I was accepted…_

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome's voice trickled back to him. He turned his attention back to the Miko now standing in the gateway of the village. "Are you alright?"

He smiled softly and jogged to her side. "Yeah, everything's fine." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her up into a kiss. "Let's go." The hanyou pulled the woman onto his back and took of at a run. _What am I thinking? I have everything I need right here._ Inu-Yasha grinned again as his mate wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Inu-Yasha held the Miko tighter as he jumped on toward the slowly lightening horizon.

_**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me  


_**Author Notes: I do believe this is the end. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Please leave me one last review, and let me know if I should have one final epilogue. Ok, thank all of you for keeping with me through this all, I love you all and wish you well! Ja ne!**_

_**Myst.**_


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu-Yasha characters, but the rest are mine, please don't sue or steal. Thanks._

Seven years passed quietly at the Taijiya village, with the occasional youkai the only interruption of daily training and chores. The village had grown as more orphaned children from the wars came to learn how to defend themselves, and have a place to belong. The Heads of the village, Miroku and Sango, now had Tori, their oldest; Miya, their first daughter at six; followed by their second daughter, Kesha, now three. The Taijiya delivered her fourth child and second son, Aoi, just days ago, leaving the older students to train the younger.

Koga and Mayoka had moved back with the wolf tribe, where he took back his duty of ouji. The Taijiya and wolves hardly ever saw each other now; only in times of need did they call on the other for aid. Mayoka now had a flirtatious wolf cub that followed her around all the time, under the watchful eyes of her Otousan of course. The ouji had never forgotten his promise to keep any harm of the heart from reaching his daughter.

Inu-Yasha and his mate traveled the country, doing whatever was needed. They fought youkai, helped rebuild villages, and tend to the sick and elderly. Their love grew as they moved, eventually growing into a baby girl, Yui, now five years old. The three were cautious of straying too close to the Taijiya village, Koga's den, and Kaede's old village. They had built a way of life for themselves, one that they did not wish interfered upon...

The sky was still pitch black, but I could not fall back into sleep. I lay awake, staring up at the star specked sky, the warmth of Yui against my side, with Inu-Yasha's arm draped over both of us. My mind began to wander once again back to seven years ago, the last time I had spoken to Sango, Miroku, Koga, or Mayoka. How were they doing?

I smile as I think back about Tori, and how he must now be beginning his training as a Taijiya with his mother, or maybe he had gotten the power of his father, instead training to become a Houshi. Whatever he had grown to be, I'm sure he is handsome even at seven. And how about Kaguya's son, Aijou? He was a full youkai, and just a year older than Tori, which meant that the two were probably good friends, as well as sparing partners.

A glimpse of Mayoka's smiling face flashes in front of my eyes, and I laugh quietly. So my Koga had adopted a human girl, and right about now she was probably settling down with her own family, after all, she was now seventeen. And how about Koga, had he found a mate for himself? I wish him all the happiness after so long of paining after me.

I turn my head to look at Yui as she sleeps soundly. My baby is quickly growing up before my very eyes, I can no longer cradle her close to my chest as I used to, now I can only hug her, and carry her on my hip. I wonder if Inu-Yasha would be willing to let me have another pup.

Speaking of which, his hand has begun to move against my stomach, his claws tracing circles through my kimono. I arc into him slightly, letting him know I am awake. I lift my eyes to his face, where molten gold meets me. "What's up?" I whisper with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says back sternly. My smile fades at his worry.

"It's nothing, Inu-Yasha, just thinking." I assure him. He stares at me silently another second before nodding once.

"Get some sleep; you'll need it for tomorrow's trip." He lays his head back down, his work complete.

"Since when have I not been able to keep up with you?" He didn't answer me. I sit up, moving his arm off my waist and into my lap. "Inu-Yasha?"

"Can't you sense it?" His voice is a whisper.

"Sense what?"

"The youkai." His voice is unusually tight tonight. I close my eyes and search around us. My eyes snap back open as I find the youkai my mate speaks about.

"Oh…Kami…" Breath rushes out of my lungs. "How long has that been there?"

"Not long."

"It will be a challenge." I smile softly at him as he nods with closed eyes.

"Mh hm." His murmur comes. My hanyou misses those times from before, when we were all together, searching for the Shikon no Tama. My smile fades as I think about before that, when he was treated so badly.

"Inu-Yasha…?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" He replies just as quietly with a small sigh.

"Come with me." His eyes snap open at my serious tone.

"What's wrong?" His eyes are sharp again as his ears twist around, trying to catch any sounds. I place a reassuring hand on his cheek.

"Everything's fine. Just come with me." I get to my feet slowly, dragging my hand across his skin before loosing the connection. He glances down at Yui once before standing at my side. Thoughts of my mate's pain at being an outcast runs through my head as I lead him a short distance away.

I turn around and pull him into a passionate kiss, a fire instantly roaring to life in my blood. He pulls back with a grin. "So it's one of these kinds of 'come with me's." He says. I only smile as I pull him back to me. I will show my hanyou he has a place in the world, he no longer needs to worry about being an outcast.

((Across A Land))

The next morning I wake up alone; Inu-Yasha has taken Yui down to the river, I can hear her laughter ringing up to me. I smile as I get to my feet before walking down to the bank. I watch my two hanyous quietly. Their silver hair and ears glisten as they throw water at each other. "Papa!" Yui shouts as Inu-Yasha picks her up.

"What?" He grins as he flips her over his shoulder. She squeals in glee and pounds at his back playfully.

"Put me down!"

"No can do, your Okaasan's up, time to head out." Inu-Yasha says as he turns around to grin at me. "Morning." He adds.

"Mama, tell Papa to put me down!" Yui says, lifting her head to look at me. I smile again as Inu-Yasha stops in front of me.

"Now, now, Inu-Yasha, don't be so mean to my baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mama." Yui points out.

"You're right." I say thoughtfully. I shrug a second later. "Do as you will, Inu-Yasha." I turn around and begin to walk away.

"Hear that pup? Gotta stand on your own two feet now." Inu-Yasha laughs behind me. Yui screeches once more before laughing. My mate runs after me, my pup still on his shoulder.

"Mama!" She calls, holding her arms open to me. I smile as I take her onto my side, Inu-Yasha making sure that the fire is properly put out. "I love you." Yui says as she leans her head against my chest.

"I love you too, Yui." I reply as I place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Where's Hokori?" Inu-Yasha asks as he returns to us. I turn up to him.

"He's right there." I nod toward the neko behind Inu-Yasha. My mate turns around to meet the youkai.

"You ready to go then?" Inu-Yasha asks the air. I nod and turn to Yui again.

"Do you want to ride with Papa or me and Hokori?" I ask my pup. She wiggles out of my hold and runs at Inu-Yasha.

"I want to ride with Papa." Yui giggles as she reaches up to the older hanyou. Inu-Yasha smiles as he reaches down to scoop her into his arms.

"Alright then, let's head out, we've got a youkai to dust." Inu-Yasha shifts Yui onto his back and takes off at a run. I jump onto Hokori's back and he takes to the air after my hanyou's.

((Across A Land))

"Stay on Hokori, Yui!" I yell as I shoot another arrow at the large Tiger youkai. It roars as the arrow gets lodged in its left shoulder.

"But Mama—" She tries to protest.

"Do as she says, Yui." Inu-Yasha growls at her. Yui shrinks back and nods silently.

"Stay back, Hokori, don't let Yui get close!" I command again. The neko growls softly and flies into the air a short distance away.

"Kaze no Kizu!" I pull back as Inu-Yasha unleashes Tetsusaiga's attack. The youkai is quick, the blades only catching its back left paw. An ear shattering roar rips through my head as the youkai stumbles away. I ignore my pain as I lift my bow again, this time filling the head with enough power to destroy the youkai.

"Back, Inu-Yasha." I call to my mate as I release the arrow. He instantly does as I say, jumping a good twenty feet back from the youkai.

There is another roar as light engulfs the youkai and a wave of power surges through me in and aftershock. As I uncover my eyes, there are no remains of the youkai. I sigh slowly; that wasn't as powerful as I thought it would be. I turn to my right where Inu-Yasha stands. "You alright?" I call.

"Fine." He nods as he turns to me. "But that was mine!" He whines with a smile. I laugh as we move together.

"Sorry, next time." I promise.

"That's what you—" A scream and roar combined cuts him off. We both whirl around, my heart stopping in horror at the sight before us.

"MAMA!" Yui screams again as she is lifted into the air, but not by Hokori. A youkai in human form stands there, his one large arm wrapped completely around my pup's chest and shoulders. It stood there smiling. "PAPA!" Yui adds, tears beginning to form in her purple eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of Takire, he always was a pain in the ass." The bastard spoke.

"Put. Her. Down." Inu-Yasha growls dangerously calmly. I can see the blood dripping down Tetsusaiga's hilt from his palms.

"You can't use—" I whisper, but he cuts me off.

"I know."

The youkai laughs and I can feel pain coming off my daughter in waves as his hold increases on her. "Who are you? What do you want?" I ask calmly.

"My name is **Arashi, and what do I** want? Why I want this little whelp. Hanyou isn't she? Hanyou meat is the best there is, especially when their young, and so rare!" It laughs again, shooting electricity down my spine.

"We have to do something!" I hiss toward Inu-Yasha.

"I know."

"Well _what_?"

"PAPA!" Yui puts in. I can feel the fear and anger growing in my mate; he doesn't know what to do. He can't use Tetsusaiga, Yui's too close, just like I can't use my arrows.

"I am done here, I take my leave." The youkai says with a bow. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"MAMA! PAPA!" Yui's voice has become shrill as the youkai turns away and vanishes down the road.

"YUI!" Inu-Yasha and I scream together, instantly running after the pair. I collapse moments later, when there is not even a hint of my pup or **Arashi anywhere in my mind. I slam my fists into the ground and scream. I hear a tree fall before Inu-Yasha's shaking hand is on my shoulder.**

**"We'll find her," he whispers the promise. "We'll find Yui and kill that bastard." He wraps his arms around my broken form and pulls me close to his chest. I nod into his haori and for the first time since Yui was born, I cry.**

**AN: And that is all folks! (Begins to walk away) Gotcha! Just joking around, this is the first chapter of the sequel to Across A Land, ****_The Ending of a Beginning_. Keep a look out for chapter 2 coming soon…. Not too sure on the exact day that I will be updating this one yet guys, but it will get regular. Alright, leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Myst**


End file.
